


Nightmares

by Fangirltothefullest



Category: Brave (2012), Brothers Grimm - Fandom, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Lorax (2012)
Genre: 'cameo characters' will be seen again, Altered Mental States, F/M, Fearling Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, M/M, Other, Trust Issues, background characters flirting, emotional breakdown, fearling possession, it takes these two idiots way too long to just say "I love you", mentions of past flirts too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Fangirltothefullest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Black takes things too far when he kidnaps Hiccup for reasons the Season Guardians can't understand. He is looking for a Prince of Darkness... And he's found one. But this isn't the first time he's tried to bring others to his side. Will Jack and the others be too late to rescue the Viking Guardian of Autumn? RotBTD- FROSTCUP- (Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Romance). (Brought over from Fanfiction.net~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Dreams

Hiccup was _missing_. In fact, he had been missing for several days now, and the other Seasons Guardians were getting more than simply worried. The time between last seeing him was extending lengthily into three days now and Jack paced around the forest floor angrily (as he usually did when he was irritated), his dark navy cloak pulled up over his head in that brooding fashion. Behind him, Merida was rapidly clawing at a tree in irritation, her feelings coming in more strongly than she was really used to. It was lucky the tree was dead, because she was rapidly setting it on fire, the grass at her feet growing swiftly, only to be engulfed and grow in even faster the next time due to the better soil beneath her. Rapunzel watched them in worry and groaned, her flowers wilting gently in her miserable emotions.

"How could he be so  _stupid?!_ " Jack snapped, keeping his distance from Merida, for flame and ice did not collide without damage. "He said he was fine!" But he hadn't been… Hiccup had lied that everything was okay for a long time some reason and that frustrated him the most. Jack could physically SEE the fear in his eyes as he'd disappeared! Why would their leader deny himself? "God, I was right there- I could have done something! I  _should_  have done something!"

It had started about a week ago...

Now you must understand that it was a well-known fact among the Guardians how each of their four newest recruits interacted with each other (newest in the sense that most of them were only a few hundred years old), and their attitudes and natures were common knowledge among the group. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the Viking boy who tamed his dragon, kept the leaves of Autumn changing colours, and who had become the Guardian of Chance, got along well with almost everyone  _except_  Jack (their relationship was much different). Jack was fun-loving and liked to pull pranks on Hiccup as often as was physically possible. Replacing his water glass with soap, pouring ice-cold water on him when he bathed, drawing things on his face if he was asleep, breaking his charcoal or scribbling over blank pages he was going to draw on… Messing up his hair, misplacing Toothless's harness, bending the connecting rod, you name it, Jack did it. One could say in rebuttal to that, Hiccup saw Jack as his rival, and thusly their relationship tended to have each trying to one-up the other in an irritably close fashion to flirting. (Though neither would ever admit that)

Merida was similar. Hiccup liked Merida, but she was stubborn and irritable… He thought she was cute though he was too bad at talking to women to really admit that (not to mention the more he knew her the less she was his type, he realized), and he knew she was fiery and wanted to kill him most days. When she wasn't using her fire powers to scare off Jack, she was teasing, ignoring and raging on Hiccup as much as she could. Plus she was strong and her punches hurt almost worse than Astrid's. He had a few noticeable bruises that Jack had deliberately noted was impressive, considering he himself tended to avoid her punches because the heat could do serious damage to him. (Hiccup considered that one a real triumph, since he hardly ever admitted anything like that. Ever.)

Rapunzel, however, got along the best with the Viking. Though she was good at getting along with everyone, she seemed to like Hiccup the best. Both of them were like peas in a pod compared to everyone else. They did crafts for hours, Hiccup sketching whatever was on his mind, and Rapunzel painting the walls of the caverns and towers they sometimes stayed at. They liked to talk about the same things too; the homeschooled princess fascinated with his inventions, and the Viking fascinated with her painting skills and book knowledge. Hiccup never let it bother him that she knew more than he did, he loved hearing the information second-hand from her whenever she'd picked up a new book.

So it came as no surprise to the others when Rapunzel first pointed out that something was wrong. "He's not eating." She said softly where Hiccup could not hear. "I know he's kind of small, but that never stopped him from eating like a Viking before… I never understood why he could eat so much, but now it worries me that he's avoiding it."

Jack, who was perched up in the rafters of the barn they'd made camp in, looked down at the Spring and Summer guardians and rolled his eyes, his foot dangling off where his leg kicked freely. "You worry too much Goldie." He shrugged, ice clawing its way up and around where he sat. "Fishbone's just eating like a normal human being for once. Why the worry?" Fron his perpective, Hiccup ws cting normal, still retorting in that witty fashion to all of Jack's quips. But some to think of it, he had been kind of quiet lately...

"Well…" She glanced around, her long braided hair swishing behind her. Even with its massive length pulled up, it trailed down to the ground, the tip brushing over the earth below. "He's been unusually quiet too. It's not like him to go off on his own this much. Not since he's been around us anyways. And it's been cold around him….. like he isn't being careful when the leaves, the grass and anything growing withers around him….. he's letting his Autumn powers do as they will without regulation…."

"He's usually much more conscious about that." Jack agreed.

"It's not like he's alone though… He's with Toothless." Merida pointed out, leaning against the wall. She was trying to avoid the hay because sometimes she "accidentally" set it on fire. Not that she meant to of course! There were just some things that couldn't be helped. (Especially since flammable stuff was fun to mess with….. But you didn't hear that from me.)

Rapunzel heaved a sigh. "Look," Jack landed lightly on his feet and anchored his staff on his shoulder so he could grip her shoulders lightly with his cool touch and a fond smile. He always liked Rapunzel- the girl was the sweetest flower, like a delicate little sister with fire in her soul. "If you're worried, go talk to him. I may not think his behavior is unusual….. He tends to go off a lot to be with Toothless out flying or keeping his schedule and stuff, and I find it normal for him. But that doesn't mean you're wrong." And he wasn't about to admit the new information concerned him.

Merida nodded. "Lassie, he trusts ye most. Go to him." She gestured. "If somethin' is wrong, y'er the one he'd tell." The Spring Guardian hesitated a moment, but nodded and hurried past the door. Each footstep she took sprouted a single flower past her toes in the ground. The Guardian of Spring was full of beauty, hope and kindness. She could not let whatever was wrong stay this way.

He was sitting on the grass, the great black Night Fury curled around him asleep as he watched the clouds pass in the light of the sunset. Beneath him, the grass was no longer green, the Autumn Guardian's powers having taken the chlorophyll from them to make the blades yellow. "Hic?" She called gently, meriting a slight shift from Hiccup, noting he heard her, regardless that he stayed silent. "Hic, what's wrong….?" She sat down and Toothless yawned and moved his tail so she could sit. Even the dragon knew something was up and he let out a guttural rumble. She looked at him concerned. "Why the sudden… strangeness in behavior? You're not eating; you keep walking by yourself and going odd places alone… Something's wrong Hiccup. You tell me everything… Like I tell you everything. Please... What's going on?"

He turned to glance around at her, tired eyes shifting heavily. He looked so tired to her all of a sudden; tired and thin. Why had she not seen this before? "I can't sleep." He said quietly after a lengthy pause. "For the past week…. I…." He looked down. How could he tell her? How could he let such a treasured friend worry like that? It was probably nothing, and he knew it was silly to even mention it, so why did she want to know? It would only make her feel upset. Still, she was looking at him pleadingly and he caved into her wide, bright-eyed, innocent look. "I've had...  _dreams_."

She looked at him confused. "Hic, I don't under-"

" _Dark_  dreams Rapunzel…." He almost hissed the words with his teeth gripped tightly together. His words edged with a side of his voice Rapunzel had never heard before- it was thin and fragile. "Dark dreams that frighten me. Not much can scare me, you know this…. Not now…. Especially not now that I have you guys and Toothless. And the immortality thing adds to the lack of fear I think." He paused for another moment, looking shaken. "But these dreams; these nightmares….. I can't handle them. I can't fall asleep because they wake me up, and I can't escape them. I lie awake trying not to have them. They're like dark omens!" She took his hand and he groaned and turned away. "I'm not in the mood to listen!" He snapped, the lack of sleep talking. He really didn't need her sympathy- it only reminded him that he had burdened her with something.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" She gripped his wrist, flowers sprouting up all over the place and he winced at how strong she could be. "Why haven't you told us this?!"

"Because what can you do?!" He shouted back at her. "The children of the world are safe, the Guardians are protected and protecting; we're fine, the world is at peace, Pitch is destroyed, the Fearlings have been banished for ages… what did you expect?! How could I burden you with trivial things when they are unimportant?!"

"I expected the Viking boy I chose to be my confidant to expect the same treatment back!" She snapped almost sourly. "And I thought that after all this time you would realize that I have never been burdened by you! Dreams are unusual things, Hiccup…." Her stance softened. "The Sandman taught me that all dreams he has no hand in are unique and special. Sometimes messages to us." Her tone softened further at his withdrawn posture. He looked about ready to curl away. "If you had told me, I could have called him to help. You know we are connected. He was my mentor after all." She smiled gently and stood. "Come Hiccup….."

"I'd rather not. I know where this is going… you're going to make me get in bed and sleep and have Sandy listen to my dreams. No. I'm not letting those dreams come back." He turned to look elsewhere and Toothless nudged him, and rolled his eyes, rumbling lowly and looking at Rapunzel as if to say,  _'stubborn as a Viking, isn't he…?'_

She huffed and gripped his arm, hauling him to his feet and dragging him behind her. "Waah! Hey! What the-?! Let go! Uhg, Toothless, get her off-!" But the dragon seemed all too pleased to follow after them. "Uhg, you useless reptile! Bad dragon! HELP!"

Jack and Merida turned as the three of them barged through the door. "The idiot's been having nightmares!" Rapunzel announced as she pushed him onto the hay. "And he wouldn't tell us!" She sounded quite huffy.

"So much for being any kind of confidant!" Hiccup spat out some hay in his mouth and tugged it out of his frazzled, messy hair. Jack loomed over him and glared, his hackles rising at the prospect. Hiccup looked as bad as Rapunzel had said, tired and worn out, and Jack inwardly scolded himself for ignoring that.

"Why would you keep that from us, Fishbone? We're your friends!" He pushed his staff towards Hiccup to hook his collar and hoist him to his feet.

"Yeah, sure." He said, voice laced with tired sarcasm as he tore away and brushed himself off. "And they're  _not_  nightmares, they're just bad dreams. There's a difference." When Merida glared at him, he groaned. "Nightmares are caused by Fearlings and the twisted horse ones. Caused by Pitch. Since Pitch doesn't exist anymore, it CAN'T be nightmares. It has to  _just_  be bad dreams." Logical reasoning actually, but still ridiculous.

"Ye overthink things t'much  _Ràidh_." Merida said kindly, coming up close to him. "Please let us help ye….." He did not meet her gaze for a long time, then finally his shoulders sagged, the red leaves that dusted them giving way and falling, only to be replaced with new ones of amber colouration.

"Fine…." He groaned, giving in only because he knew they would not let him be until he did so. Curling into the hay with Toothless as a pillow, he sighed and Rapunzel sat beside him. Jack and Merida stayed back as the Sandman breezed in through the window some minutes later upon the Spring Guardian's call. He and Rapunzel seemed to discuss something privately, the princess understanding his rapid images with ease and pointed to Hiccup, who was not allowing himself to fall asleep. Sandy nodded and waved a hand with a smile, turning to his work.

Rapunzel took a step back and watched, seeing his dream dust puff over Hiccup. Moments later, the Viking boy was completely out, practically unconscious as opposed to sleeping, which was what he needed, considering. The others gathered around. "He doesn't look like he's having bad dreams." Jack leaned against his staff. Sandy turned to him and smiled, nodding.

"He is asleep, but in the state at which you don't dream yet. Give him a few minutes to let the dream sand ware off and be replaced." Rapunzel explained. "He gave him a high dose of sleep, but a slim dose of the dream part of his sand."

"Aye….. But is he gonna be okay?" Merida asked, seating herself next to him on the hay. "I mean if he's havin bad dreams, why?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Jack agreed. "Hopefully…."

Minutes turned to half an hour before anything happened. Jack had gone up to decorate the ceiling corner of the barn with icicles, Merida half asleep when Hiccup shifted from his position, Toothless bolting his head up to look. He nudged him gently, but Hiccup would not respond. Merida sat up and rubbed her eyes, Jack descending to watch in curiosity. He might think the kid could be a pain and bossy and too goody-goody at times (all endearing qualities from his perspective), but he was still his friend, and one of his closest friends at that, even if he refused to say so.

The Sandman and Rapunzel exchanged looks as the sand he had given the Viking began to shift up and display the images he was seeing. Rapidly they shifted and twisted. It was too fast for even Rapunzel to make out, but Sandy observed diligently, his look shifting more and more concerned. Hiccup's breathing became rapid, distress wrought all over his face and he tossed and turned in the space he was given, trapped because of the sands. The Sandman tapped Rapunzel gently, urging her to rouse him and she nodded and tried to shake Hiccup awake. Seconds passed and he did not budge, still locked within the visions he was having. "He's not waking up- you gave him too much sleeping sand…." Rapunzel frowned, but just as she'd finished speaking he bolted upright, shouting something unintelligible and gasping for breath in fright. "Gaah!"

"Hiccup!" Merida shook his shoulders gently to steady his thrashing. "What happened?!"

For a moment his eyes darted towards her as if still dreaming, but they cleared. "I…. I don't… th-there was a moon….?" He began, still shaken. "And….a…. an instrument…. was playing There… there was someone….." He pressed his hand to his head. "I can't remember…." He looked to Sandy who nodded and began to slowly show pictures of a violin playing, then Toothless growling, his wings flapping both in silence, and several more images, before a shadowy cloaked figure, whose large gaping smile was the only thing visible of their face. Globs of something spiraled up to engulf the dragon as the figure could only smile repetitively, Toothless being pulled down into it and silently screaming in Sandy's images.

"Woah… no wonder you didn't want to sleep…." Jack said. "That's some…. pretty weird stuff. And this has been happening every night for a while now?"

Hiccup pulled his knees to his chest and nodded. "Four days..." Curling around him protectively, Toothless softly cooed, disliking the image of himself being consumed by something, whatever that something was.

"Sandy, do you recognize any of these images?" Rapunzel asked, only to get a shake of his head in return. "No clue…" She sighed.

Hiccup shook his head. "There's no point…. I don't recognize anything….. none of it makes any sense."

Rapunzel paused to watch the Sandman and explained. "Sandy says that dream images sometimes mean things important. In your case…. They could mean you're uneasy about something. Or it could mean…" she paused to figure out what the images meant. "That the Man in the Moon is warning you about something."

Hiccup looked back at them, his eyes widening. "Why would he be warning me? Warning me about what? And why not the rest of you?"

"Because you're the leader?" Jack shrugged. He usually HATED calling him that and admitting he wasn't the one in charge. He would have loved to be the leader- he was older and had been a guardian longer, but Merida was too gung-ho and Rapunzel too cautious and indecisive someimes. Hiccup was headstrong and sure. He knew how to make rapid decisions catering to each person's strengths, as he had done for his friends in the distant past before he ever became a Guardian.

"It could be possible." Rapunzel smiled gently. "We'll help you decipher it later, okay? Get some rest." She insisted. "Sandy will put you into a dreamless sleep."

* * *

The day after that, Hiccup had announced that he and Jack needed to go on patrol again because he could feel the cool winds begging to bring fall and winter back to the land. And much to their delight, he was eating again and seemed to be his usual self. "Yeah, I feel much better today." He agreed, and Merida smirked and whacked him on the back. They did not see the tinge of the lie in his eyes as he spoke.

"Good on ye laddy!" She said and moved off with Rapunzel. "We'll take a girl's day an' do stuff. C'mon ." Rapunzel watched him for a moment, calculating, but he smiled softly and she sighed, resigning herself to believing him for now. She would question him later.

Jack nudged Hiccup rather fondly. "Good to see you're back to your old self kiddo. I was worried the world might need to have an early winter, which, frankly doesn't bother me in the slightest, but you know, people might start to look at things and question!"

"Yeah, fat chance." Hiccup pushed him back halfheartedly (his mind was elsewhere) and called Toothless down. "Like I'd ever let you skip  _my_  season? I like Autumn too much to allow that!" He laughed, but it was hollowed... worried ever so slightly and not because he had dreamed. Actually the opposite. When the sand wore off, he hadn't dreamed and that made him nervous.

Within minutes they were off and there followed them their seasons. Hiccup easily made the leaves change without needing to think, calculations put on standby. Jack was behind him to coat areas Hiccup had already taken care of months ago in snow and he was too amused and caught up in his fun to notice that Hiccup was still quieter than usual. Once over the waters and onto the land again somewhere in North America, Hiccup and Jack took opposing sides. Canada tended to get winter earlier than America, so Jack stayed up there while the coast got a rapid colour dose by Hiccup, who loved to show off his flying skills, and was pleased for the temporary distraction. He couldn't help it, it was too much fun, and these were the moments he and Jack got along the best, it seemed. Sometimes Jack would chase Hiccup along his patrol just to startle him.

But nighttime was approaching and Hiccup descended, Toothless landing with Jack beside them in a clearing. The trees were delightfully coloured, the slight frost tipping each leaf where they made their temporary camp. "It's going to take a while to get back, but I don't think the girls will mind their break from us." Jack mused.

Hiccup leaned against Toothless and sighed. "I thought about my dream, and what Sandy and Rapunzel said and I think... I think it's just a random dream, you know? Whatever Manny's worried about I can handle with you guys." He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself and Jack tilted his head. He wasn't exactly good with feelings... or talking about them... never had been.

"Aw, you DO care." Jack taunted instead, tossing a stick at the Viking's head. "That's a bit sappy for you." He added with a light chuckle, trying to lighten his mood.

"Oh come off it." Replied Hiccup with a quick roll of his eyes, settling into a mostly comfortable position, though he did not really fall asleep right away. He watched th stars for a while until cloud cover (Jack's probably) blew in and blocked his vision. The forest was quiet and calm, and Hiccup finally managed to doze off after about an hour. Jack watched him and sighed slightly. This gave him a chance to let the fire die out and relax in the cold that would never ever kill Hiccup. He did not like to see him like that. The slight frown, the barely-visible tension in his shoulders. Toothless protectively curled around him and watched Jack. Both Guardian and Reptile knew Hiccup was still a bit afraid, but he would not admit it.

The snap of a twig, however, caught Jack's attention and he sat up, looking around with a curious start. The forest was eerily silent, even the wind scarce and the animals practically nonexistent. He listened, his eyes scanning the forestry and narrowing. Something wasn't right. Movement caught his eye and he leapt to his feet, watching, his staff drawn. It felt like eyes were watching the, and he turned to Toothless. "Watch him... let him sleep." He instructed. Another snap and he dashed off to look, following the sound and holding up his defensive stance. "Come out, whoever or whatever you are!" He shouted, pointing his staff into the darkness but nothing came. It was all too quiet. Deathly quiet actually... Suddenly he turned, a shout coming from their campsite and his heart raced, eyes widening. "Hiccup!"

Rushing back, he scanned the area with panicking blue orbs. "Toothless!" He exclaimed, seeing the dragon rapidly clawing at something dark and too fast to make out. It was attacking him too quickly for the dragon to respond fast enough and Jack shot out several ice blasts from his staff to at least get them to move off a little. "Back off!" He hissed and Toothless turned to look at him, still struggling, before being pulled back by more. "There are too many! Where's Hiccup?!" He demanded and the dragon could only look somewhere to Jack's right in desperation, where dark things clung to the Viking in the night. The Winter Sprite turned, Toothless's thrashing tumbling him down to where Jack couldn't see, but Hiccup was his priority at the moment.

Thrashing wildly, Hiccup was struggling to get back to Toothless to no avail. "Jack!" He called, being pulled into the forest past his clawing and scraping. His nails dug into the dirt as he tried to grab hold of something,  _anything_  that would prevent him from sinking further. But it wasn't working, and even at his top speed, Jack would not be able to react fast enough to stop them from swallowing him into inky blackness. "JACK!" He shouted one more time, his eyes wide in horror and Jack realized Hiccup had been here before-  _seen_  this before.

"Oh my god, no he dreamed this! HICCUP!" He ran forward, already blasting shadows but just as he had assumed, the Viking disappeared into the darkness with a yelp seconds later, Toothless roaring as behind Jack, he too was stolen away. "Nono- NO!"


	2. Pitch Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in darkness is not Hiccup's idea of a nice vacation. Too bad Pitch Black doesn't seem to care what Hiccup thinks...

Darkness. That was what met his eyes the moment he awoke. He groaned when he sat up and had to squint to see anything even remotely blob shaped of his surroundings. "Okay, OW, what in Thor's name just happened?!" He winced when he tried to get up, his prosthetic leg not really wanting to stand right for him. Upon reaching down, he found it bent awkwardly, the wood splintering slightly. Anchoring himself against a wall of some sort somewhere to his left, he let his eyes adjust. "Uhg, it's so dark, it's like Hel decided to pay me a visit…." He strained his eyes to see but could hardly make anything out as he stood and wobbled, not balanced with his leg's mechanics throwing him off. He dusted himself off and several leaves fell off his shoulders before reappearing where they'd been torn from his cloak. Moving along the wall, he could see a light in the distance and he headed directly for it, calling out, "Toothless?" He hardly remembered anything…..

What had happened? He remembered making camp and waking up to noises… he recalled Jack being gone and then it hit him. "The shadows in my dream- they took Toothless and… apparently me into the darkness. Okay, that's just fine and dandy, but what about Jack?" He looked up and could only see darkness above. "TOOTHLESS! JACK!" He called, but heard his voice bounce back and travel further down the cave. "No good… where are they?" He was confident Jack could handle himself and he knew that even without flight, Toothless had razor claws, sharp teeth and fire breathing abilities which could fend off the shadows… probably. Still, he called out to him anyways, and found no answer. "Perfect… why is it always me? Did I do something to piss you off Thor?!" He called out in irritation. "Or Loki- if this is Loki's fault I'm going to tell Odin on you!" Like he really could, but who cared! He was a Guardian now and he had rights!

Nearing the source of what little light he strained to gather in the darkness, Hiccup noted just how long it was taking to do anything….. his leg bent wrong, he could neither balance with, nor walk on it properly. "Dammit…" He hissed, because the splintering wood was digging into his leg and it was terribly uncomfortable. "Toothless?" He finally reached the opening and found that he was still underground, the world opening up to him nonetheless. Before him there were hundreds of cages hanging from the ceiling and dark bridges, stairs and archways where a whole underground city could have been, had the whole place not been so deserted. "Woah….Where is this place?" He wondered aloud and looked down, trying to hop-climb his way to a sturdier area. His foot slipped, his prosthetic in no way helpful, and could not scramble fast enough, before he ended up spiraling down and landing even further down that he had anticipated. It was still light enough to see where he was but not by a whole lot.

"Look what the cat dragged in." The voice sent pinpricks up his spine and onto his neck, making him scramble to his feet for a defensible position. The Viking touched the back of his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding and glanced around. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Who am  _I?_ " Replied the darkness from all around him. "I am your worst nightmare; I am the monsters under the bed. I am-"

"Pitch Black." Hiccup tipped his head nonchalantly, his posture actually relaxing. "Figured as much with the bad guy rant."

Pitch clenched his hands into fists. "Insolent little brat…" he hissed through his teeth, appearing from the shadows.

"Yeah you got me there, I'm not exactly the tallest, but you're not exactly threatening." He waved his hand dismissively. "Look greyface. I don't care how or why I was dragged in here, all I know is that I'm leaving and you can go crawl back into your hole and play monster under the bed." He turned and began to try and find a way back up, completely ignoring him.

"Insufferable-!" Pitch loomed behind him, snagged his cloak's hood and dragged him back down, pushing him into a wall. "It was MY Nightmares that pulled you down here in the first place! I am the Boogie Man! You should all FEAR me!"

Giving him an incredulous look, Hiccup placed his hands on Pitch's and tugged them off. "Yeah. Nice party trick. But who are you fooling? I'm not scared of you Pitch. In fact, when I figured out it was you I was everything  _but_  scared. I'm a VIKING. I haven't been scared of the dark since I was little- well little-er…" He pushed himself away from the Boogeyman and moved off towards another random direction. "And I knew even back then that Thor liked to punish monsters, so unless you'd like a lightning strike to the ass, I'd suggest you carry on and leave me to my own doings."

"You talk brave Haddock." Pitch said, causing Hiccup to stop and turn slowly, eying him suspiciously. "But I know better. That dragon of yours is unique, isn't he? I'd simply  _hate_  to see him  _suffer_."

"What did you do to my dragon?!" Hiccup demanded, whizzing around and jabbing his finger at the Nightmare King.

"Oh I don't have him,  _yet_." He replied ominously, the threat hanging in the air as he pulled away. "But unless you do as I say, I will make sure he never sees daylight again."

Hiccup grit his teeth and forced out a grin. Without him there, Toothless could not fly and if Jack did not find him first Pitch could very well get a hold of him too. "You won't catch him." He countered. "And I've never cooperated with morons before, so what makes you think I'd lower myself now?" It was so easy to pull off confidence when you had a sharp tongue.

There was a long pause that followed, proving their standstill. Pitch judged Hiccup's determined gaze for a while, weighing his outer appearance against the inner fears he could already sense. "Fine." Pitch smirked, backing off and snapping his fingers. Tons of Fearlings, Night-Mares and other varying shapes of the creatures of the dark began to rise up from the shadows. Hiccup did not like the feeling that washed over him- that radiated from said creatures. It felt like death was at his door, but he was not going to show Pitch how he felt lest he give him the satisfaction. They surrounded the Viking and Pitch's smirk did not leave him as his soft, deep chuckles echoed in the caverns. "Take him to his cage." Even though Hiccup had not agreed to anything, the triumph in his voice was practically tangible.

Flashing him a glare that could have set something on fire had he been Merida, Hiccup refused to turn his eyes away from him even as he was dropped into oblivion again. With a clang, he landed on his butt and grimaced upon impact, the cage rattling around him. It was too small for him to be any kind of comfortable. He could not stand even if he wanted to and the best he could do was basically shift positions on his knees and probably sleep sitting up. "You can't keep me here Pitch!" He shouted. "I WILL get out of here and even if I can't do it alone, my friends ARE coming for me!"

It was easy to stare out of the cage that hung just in the dark, light so close but far away even though it was dim; to tell himself his friends were coming, because they WERE. If they had worried about a little nightmare (which was obviously Pitch; the coward), then by the gods they would do everything they could to find him.

But, though that may be the case, Hiccup was not above admitting to himself that he was slightly (the TINIEST BIT, mind you), afraid. He had heard legends of what the Nightmare King was capable of. It wasn't the man himself who frightened him, it was the knowledge that he was going after Toothless. He had no idea where the dragon was, and Pitch seemed not to have him so that was a comfort, but at the same time, he did not know if Jack already knew where he was, nor if he would reach the downed dragon before Pitch could. "Without me, he can't fly…." He muttered to himself, and neither Jack, nor Merida or Rapunzel could work the contraption that attached to his tail without modifications to the harness, which he doubted they could create in little time. And he knew that if Pitch captured Toothless, he wouldn't be like Alvin or Dagur or anyone else who had threatened either of them- he would haunt him like he did with all his nightmares. Toothless was strong but Hiccup did not want to see him suffering like that. What did dragons have bad dreams about? He did not want to find out. The sooner the other Season Guardians came for him the better.

But of course, Pitch did not make it easy for them. He'd spent all his efforts barricading his caverns because under no circumstance would he let the others find out where the Viking had been taken. Days passed like that, cramped inside the cage that swayed irritatingly here and there and when bumped deliberately by the Fearlings to spook him. It didn't work, but he was growing more irritated as the time passed. His captors before had always wanted something from him. Now it seemed like he was just the bait, but since he could hear Pitch creating his barricades, he couldn't fathom what he was even for any more. If he was to lure the others why make it so hard to get in? So it ruled bait off the list and since Pitch hadn't spoken to him since he'd been shoved inside the cage, he doubted the shadow-hoarding scumbag wanted to persuade him to his side. Mostly he was taunting him, sending his Fearlings to wake him just as he'd fallen asleep and sent out blood-curdling screams from somewhere further in the caves- Hiccup really hoped those were just false screams to freak him out and not some poor soul being brutally murdered.

He wished he could escape the cage and the persistent attempts to scare him, but even more so Hiccup was starting to wish he could escape himself. It was so cramped he was starting to ache in every joint, and he could hardly catch any sleep because of the Fearlings and the cramped confinement made his limbs fall asleep.

And oh how he wished he didn't still get hungry. By far, that was the worst of his captivity.

The problem with being immortal was that even though you couldn't die from starving because you technically didn't need to eat, you still got hungry. People like Pitch probably just forgot what it was like to eat, but Hiccup happened to long for the occasion now. What a delicacy the idea of smoked ham smothered in juicy fat-flavoured sauce sounded…. He yearned for the scent and taste of freshly cooked lamb or yak's meat smothered in spices and fresh, warm bread to dip the sauce in once the plate was bare of meat…. served with warm mead and salted fish that made his mouth water. "Stupid imagination…" He groaned, clutching his loud and growling stomach in agony. He was so hungry… He could barely see anything around him from his prison's position in the lair, because a large wall blocked most of the cavern from sight. He had no idea how many days had passed and he was tired and hungry and had a roaring headache. "Nnnng..." He slumped in the cage, feeling it rock back and forth for the umpteenth time. Who cared if Pitch saw him like this at this point? Curled with his knees close to his chin made the pain in his stomach feel less prominent and he closed his eyes. They'd come for him anyways, and no matter how long it took, he was not going to give Pitch the satisfaction of giving in. However, he did need to get some rest to take his mind of his hunger, no matter how broken his rest might be. Eventually the pang of hunger would go away and he could ignore it. So for now, he closed his eyes, all curled up, and tried to sleep.

Deafening silence surrounded him as usual. He almost preferred not talking because it broke the silence in an eerie way and sent shivers down his spine. Plus any noise woke the Fearlings and alerted Pitch, so any escape attempt would be irritatingly useless. It did give him plenty of time to think…. If Pitch was gone long enough, Hiccup had surmised, then there was a good chance he could finish pulling the bent nails out of his busted prosthetic, and use it to pry the door open. Sure it might be a long way down, but it couldn't literally kill him and it was worth it to get away from this psycho. If he could escape and find out if Pitch was holding Toothless, he could free him or just bolt out of there. As soon as the persistent hunger was a memory, he could focus.

He silenced his thoughts after that and kept his mind as blank as he could, hoping to fall asleep and he was minutes into it when he bolted upright.

_"Hiccup….."_

The Viking was startled and glanced around. Surely this was Pitch's work, but the voice was strange and didn't sound anything like his previous attempts to haunt him. It was a new voice but as eerie as it was, there was no threat to its tone. "Who are you?" He asked, pressing his hands against the sides of the restricting cage and looking around. He heard slight shifting below and looked down. A cloaked figure was standing there, their face hidden from view.  _"Not safe for a child."_

"Hey, I'm not a child." Hiccup protested, irritated at the implication (Well okay, so the lovely age of 15 wasn't exactly an adult yet, and North had once said that people were only grown-ups when they stopped believing ….), but he shook his head. "And that doesn't answer my question. Instead of talking in riddles, help me out up here!" He pleaded.

 _"Can't."_ Came the soft, blunt reply. The words hung in the air as if the speaker simply did not talk often enough, or even at all. Like their own voice was foreign to them, and Hiccup could just barely make out that when the other spoke, their mouth never moved.

"Look…" Hiccup strained to see the cloaked figure and could only get a glimpse of thick chains binding the person's wrists and ankles, a dark black blindfold over the person's eyes past the shrouding hood, lighter hair poking out beyond the shroud. "Whoever you are, please- Were both prisoners here, let me help you and we can get out of this together."

 _"Can't save me yet."_  Came the only reply as the cloaked one descended back into the darkness beyond his sight.  _"Remember the light in the dark. They ARE coming."_  And he was gone, leaving Hiccup to pound on the cage in frustration boiling from lack of sleep and hunger.

"PITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" He shouted. "I'll free myself AND your other prisoners if it's the last thing I do!"

Standing in front of his globe and glaring at all the little lights, Pitch looked up at the shout. "Stupid boy, I only have him and that dragon as prisoners. Who in the world could he possibly….?" But his eyes widened and he glared, slamming his fist into the globe. There were others, but how could he know? The two of them had been silent for centuries, and there was no way either of them could have even awoken at this point. Unless… "NO, it CAN'T be! That WRETCH hasn't been awake for CENTURIES!" He hissed and moved swiftly into the shadows, his nightmares following him. He twisted and turned, moving left and right through his caverns' shadows, until he stopped in the darkest one hidden deep within his lair, so deep in fact that he was positive only he knew of its existence and loomed over the prisoner he'd held there for god only knows how many centuries. "You! How are you still aware?!" He kicked the one chained to the wall and was satisfied to see no response. "Good. The kid must only be hallucinating off hunger or something." He tuned with the smuggest look on his face but froze dead in his tracks then a soft glow flickered behind him and an almost silent cough followed. "No…" He whirled around and gasped. "No, no, NO! You're not supposed to do that EVER again, I FORBID it!"

Slight shifting and the prisoner lifted his head, weak from being trapped for so long and only reawakening now. He opened his mouth and whispered a soft, "You've…. lost…." Before collapsing back down and choking out another cough again.

"NO. No I haven't lost, I am the Nightmare King; I am Pitch; I AM FEAR! I WILL have my Nightmare Prince and Princess and then you'll never shine with life AGAIN!" He hissed, lifting the other by the collar and growling.

"You tried…. 'n failed." He gaped out soft as a whisper. "There's no difference."

Pitch's eyes grew wide. He knew the other had a point. If HE was waking up, then the other would too, and he had "heavenly" creatures on his side that could turn him back to the side of that wretched Man in the Moon…..! To let both of them have any chance of regaining power was forbidden in his mind's eye. No. No way was he going to let this fool have the satisfaction of his failures again! This time, he would win! This time, he would set the Fearlings loose on Hiccup the moment he was at his weakest instead of trying to persuade him like he had with Jack and the whelps he had locked up. This time he would force the other to join his side by constraining the darkness upon him.

He released his captive and turned. "Shine dimly in the dark if you must,  _Nightlight_ , but you won't get away from me. You're going to stay mine no matter what happens up there and you will never see daylight, or moonlight, again."

He'd tied to muster the strength to meet Pitch's eyes in the dark that reflected light like a cat's, but he simply couldn't and shrank limply back in his bindings, glow dying again. "Little brother…." he sighed before falling into the darkness of unconsciously-forced sleep as he had been dreaming silently in for a very, very long time.


	3. Greed Lies in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Merida and Rapunzel finally find the entrance to his lair, but Pitch is not about to let them in without a fight...

"How could he be so stupid?!" Jack snapped, keeping his distance from Merida, who's hair was currently aflame. "He said he was fine!" But he hadn't been, had he…? Hiccup had lied so easily that everything was just dandy for some reason and that frustrated him the most. He could physically SEE the fear in the Viking's eyes as he'd disappeared! So why then, would their leader deny his forthcomings? "God, I was right there- I could have done something! I should have done something!"

"Hush Jack, there was nothing more you could do." Rapunzel took his hand to make him stop pacing. "Just relax for a moment to clear your head and then we can solve this."

"That brainless-" Merida growled. "It WAS Pitch and we ignored it! How could we be s' stupid?!"

"Again, there is nothing we can do about what's passed. What is done is done. Right now we have to find out where Pitch is hiding him, and rescue both him and Toothless before any damage can be inflicted." She looked at the others and heaved out a sigh, the most rational at the moment. "What we need to do is find every opening, every portal to the Nightmare Realm- Pitch's lair- and sneak in to rescue them. Our priority should be to find Toothless first, because the moment Pitch has the dragon under his grasp, Hiccup will become useless to us in terms of escaping."

"You have a point." Jack nodded. "I know Hiccup- He might find an easy escape since he's terribly clever, but if Pitch uses Toothless as a crutch against him... If he harms him in any way, Hiccup's resolve could be in jeopardy. He's strong, but when his loved ones are in danger, he loses options fast."

"Then what are we waitin' around for?! Let's get outta here and find those portals!" Merida grabbed her arrows and hooked them back 'round her waist, determination strung across her features. She took off in the direction of where Jack had said they had last been and Jack and Rapunzel quickly trailed off after her at a distance since her hair kept fiercely whipping its flames behind her. "If tha' lowlife has him, then he'll be somewhere in the darkest, slimiest openin' an' that's where we ought to find the devil."

"That may be true Merida-" Rapunzel said. "But we've searched the area a hundred times already! What point is there in looking in the same place as before?" She pushed her king braid over her shoulder and stood in thought a moment, hips shifting contraposto.

"Because, we haven't checked every nook and crack!" She replied and Jack nodded.

"I'd feel a lot more at ease if every inch of that place was scoured..." He admitted. "To be perfectly blunt about it..." He felt so terribly guilty as it was, because he had been the one to allow him to be taken.

Yet by the time they had searched the entire area, however, there seemed to be little point in continuing. Every stone had been moved and every dark crevice had been scanned. Rapunzel had even used her influence to ask the woodland animals, and Merida her summer breezes to help search and they found nothing unusual or even a shredded piece of fabric or something to lead the way. Taking a stance from somewhere high above the trees, Jack scanned the forest below with eyes like a hawk desperate for food, searching everything his vision would allow and then some. "Where? Where?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He growled out his displeasure and swooped back in and along the perimeter, going farther out than any of them had in search of him. It was different for Jack- the girls wouldn't really understand his situation on the matter in his opinion. Maybe Merida, but he didn't want to think about that.

For him, Hiccup wasn't just in danger physically- he knew the kinds of fears Pitch was capable of causing mentally. He had witnessed his deviously persuasive nature before. He was confident Hiccup could handle himself, but what if Pitch's tactics had changed in that area too? After all, kidnapping guardians wasn't exactly in his forte. Much less a Guardian and his dragon. Well, that is IF he did indeed end up catching Toothless. It wouldn't be impossible for the dragon to escape the Fearlings' clutches with his firepower and teeth, but without Hiccup, he was incapable of flight and then maybe it wasn't so impossible a trick after all...

Just when Jack was about to turn back around and suggest a new area to check, a moving shadow caught his eye. And unlike before, he did not hesitate to bolt after it with a ferocity he should not have possessed (but hey, this was personal!), and ice flew in every direction where he thought it had moved. He pursued it around a series of trees and down past the riverbed, catching part of it and downing the creature easily, moments after part of its shadowy 'tail' was caught. Whinnying like mad, it hissed until its inevitable demise within the cold and Jack scanned it furiously, looking around. If it was headed this way, then it was a surefire bet that Pitch had an entrance nearby.

He lifted and snowflakes followed him, his determination breezing up a blizzard of stress behind him. Finally after moments of agonizing irritation, he spotted it- an unnaturally dark crack gouged harshly in the rock-side of a small cliff, near the basin of the river, where it branched further on. He whisked his way up close to it and pushed his cloak and crook out of the way to allow both hands to grip at the opening. "This- this is it, this MUST be it..." He muttered. "It definitely feels eerie enough..." And he turned his head to the direction of the others and heaved himself up. He would not do this alone. If they attempted rescue, it would be together as a group to ensure hiccup's safety.

Nothing was going to stop him now!

* * *

Pitch tilted his head up suddenly. "Nonono, I moved the entrance deliberately so he wouldn't find it so easily!" He turned and glared at the Fearlings. "YOU! One of you must have lead him! You useless-" He growled and turned, the Fearling screeching as it dashed away. "Fine... I did not want to have to wake him yet, but those brats have given me no choice." Descending into the darkness, he disappeared from sight, far below in his caverns where no one could see the light of day.

* * *

"Punzie! Flameface!" Jack shouted, and the Spring and Summer Guardians turned in the direction of Jack's voice as it carried on the wind. They would have been irritated at the nicknames if they weren't so preoccupied with worry and determination.

"Have you found something?!" Rapunzel asked, rushing forward as he landed.

"Please tell me y' did!" Merida pleaded with hesitation in her voice, coming in close right behind her Spring friend.

"Better, I found the entrance-" He said hurriedly and gestured as the wind picked him up again. "Quickly! I don't want him to sense us before we're in!" That, of course, had not been the case, but they had no knowledge of that and so raced after him none the wiser.

* * *

Deep in the dregs of despair and miserably bleak silence, Pitch trailed his caverns with little thought as to where he was actually going. His tunnels would lead him where he desired. It was what made this prison so formidable, after all, constantly shifting to the desired of the Nightmare King. Breaking the silence quite suddenly was a sharp cackle and Pitch slowed his movements to a stop, facing the back wall, where this particular prisoner reclined on the 'comfortable' (if solid rock could be considered comfort in any way shape or form) floor. Sharp shifting of rocks were all that could be heard accompanying the obnoxious laughter he hated to listen to. He heaved a sigh of boredom. "You know I despise when you do that..."

"You're just jealous because it belongs to Me." came the swift, snarky reply. Pitch took a moment to roll his eyes in the darkness, wondering if his prisoner could see in the ominous shadows as well as he could, considering just how long he'd been locked up. Not as long as some, perhaps, but long enough. He was one of the reasons Pitch was changing his tactics... after all, this one had ended up going a little bit mad from the greed he'd filled his heart with.

"I have a job for you." He said passively and the shifting, scraping of rocks (why was it so easy to please the greedy ones?) stopped briefly.

"Why should I? I'm counting. Go bother someone else." The sound of rock grinding against rock reappeared.

"You've been counting the same false coins for a very long time, you'd think you'd be glad to get out and earn some real money." Pitch replied with yet another irritated roll of his eyes. The prisoner lifted himself up on long spindly legs that carried him up quite a ways in the darkness, enough so to rival Pitch's height and even more so his thin physique. He was far too thin to be normal, but that never stopped him from functioning I suppose...

"You will give me everything you have." He stated almost harshly, taking several steps forward to the rattling of thick, heavy chains. From Pitch's position, he was just out of reach from the one whom he often thought of as a praying mantis, the thick chains catching him 'round the neck and wrists, and preventing any further movement. "Give me! They're mine! MINE, MINE, MINE!" The clanging made it obvious- he was definitely struggling to get free, the madder side of him released at the prospect of the proposed currency. Last time he had been this determined was the first time Pitch had brought him actual coins. Oh that had been fun- he'd managed to get the other IN the chains that time. Taking the money away had been priceless as he watched the other shrieking like a caged banshee. He was hard to control with the Higher beings constantly on his side as it stood... But once he'd slipped into the madness of his greed, it was easier then.

Yet the Nightmare King could simply yawn at this point and looked at his hand as if inspecting it. "Do this job and I will give it to you. Only once you have finished of course."

The other growled and slid back into the cave, obviously protesting. "I do not do bidding for the puppetmaster anymore!" Sometimes he still retained that insufferable, decent humanity he'd had before... How frustratingly repulsive... but the mix of that and his insanity tended to conflict and stall him. His morals were constantly at war with the madness his greed had wrought. Being consumed body and soul while still under the influence of the above (pesky, furry little porker...) was not an easy thing on the mind. It taxed him far too often and usually caused him much... much suffering. Pitch was satisfied he had moved him low enough in the caves to no longer be irritated by the boring noises of distress he'd make, talking to himself and clawing at the walls.

"You will if you want them." He rattled coins that did not exist and the other's shoulder hunched like a cat. He whirled around and CLANG! the chains snapped him back he'd moved so fast. "GIVE ME!" He pleaded, voice desperate and longing filled every syllable like a cancerous disease.

"Do you accept?" He asked with a hiss. "Say now or be alone in the dark with what little you have!"

"Fine! FINE! Give me! GIVE! GIVE! Please, Master! I'm begging you!" The Nightmare King snapped and the chains broke halfway on their length, the releasing tension making the other fall harshly before his King as they rattled against the ground. For a long time, he stayed down there, struggling to get up enough strength to stand. Once he'd finally managed it, he swayed slightly and dusted himself off as if he hadn't moments ago been ready to tear the chains apart with his teeth. He looked calmly at Pitch. "I'll need them." He gestured. "My glasses."

"Uhg, how repugnant… light damage, can't see; blah, blah, blah; just  _go_." He hissed, snapping his fingers as Fealings shifted around them to take him to the surface. "Once those pathetic Season Guardians get a taste of you, my lair entrance will be long gone, and they'll have to lick their wounds, giving me plenty of time to deal with the Autumn nuisance."

He let out another cackle in the dark. "You're an idiot!" The mad one grinned, his shackles shifting around his wrists as he tilted his hat to sit properly on his head. "He's not going to agree to your terms!" And then he was gone, leaving Pitch furious and with no one to rant about it to.

"What does that bean pole know?!" He growled. "I am the Nightmare King! All of them WILL fear me!"


	4. Jekyll and Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch has corrupted people before. Long ago, the guardian of the forest was a protector of children lost in the woods, who looked after glorious trees, but if his corruption is anything to go by, Hiccup is in more danger than they thought…

"You said it was just over the ridge?" Rapunzel asked, sliding up next to Jack, her flower petals dancing behind her when he'd stopped.

"Yeah it is….." He said, but his stance shifted and he lifted his staff. "Something's not right…."

Merida drew up her bow. "I sense it too…" She agreed, lifting the arrow and pointing at the dark, ominous opening not too far off in the distance. Rapunzel took a step back and that frying pan of hers seemed to form out of nowhere (perhaps she hid it in her hair….). The forest had gone silent, the jagged crack in the side of the rock seemingly drawing all noises into its depths.

"Whatever is in there is going to come up fast." Jack hissed. "If it's Pitch, we kick his ass. If it's a Fearling, we drag it down with us, got it?" He gripped his staff tighter, considered the leader whilst Hiccup was away. Around them, the weather clashed with itself as his snow battled fiercely with Rapunzel and Merida's heated temperatures.

"And if it's something else?" Rapunzel asked hesitantly.

" _If it's something else, you run~"_ They whirled around, the voice coming up suddenly behind them and Jack pointed his staff in defense, ice shooting out from the tip at he who had spoken. But the other moved too quickly and disappeared in the shadows moments after.

"Come out!" Merida demanded, her hair flaming up brighter to diminish the shadows. It left their 'attacker' with little room to work, even with the sun so close to setting.

" _Now how is that any way to make new friends?_ " He cackled, stepping out of the darkness on long, spindly legs, his form super thin and lengthy as he bowed in a most dramatic fashion. Donned in solid, forest green, his eyes could not be seen behind the thick, dark lenses.

Rapunzel gasped and lowered her frying pan, stepping closer. "You!" She exclaimed.

Jack refused to lower his guard and Merida held the same idea. "Y' know 'im?" She asked.

"Of course I know him." She turned to look at them, gesturing with her hand. "We used to be friends," Once more she slid her gaze back to him. "didn't we?"

" _Friends are for those with a bet to lose_." He replied, smacking her hand away as several Night-Mares whinnied and clopped up behind him, looking threatening as usual. She took a step back and clutched her hand in utter shock.

"What?!" She gasped. "How could you forget after all we went through to keep the forest from burning?!"

" _Sticks and stones, Blondie. I've got bigger things to do_." He loomed over her a moment, claw-like hands moving closer and closer to her until Jack pushed his way between and forced him to step back so as not to come in contact with the ice on his crook. A creepy grin tore across his face, pulling the corners of his mouth up far too high.

"Back off-" The ice nymph warned. "I don't care who you are or who you were; you're a threat and wasting our time."

"Leave him alone!" Rapunzel urged. "He's not what you think he is!" She pulled on Jack's cloak and looked at the other, but He ignored her pleas. Jack continued to block her deliberately. Whatever this trick was, clearly Rapunzel was not immune to it…..

" _Oh yes, let the Guardian of Spring explain, she knows so WELL who and what I am_." The skinny one rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, shadows whirling up around their feet as the axe he'd summoned glinted in the dimming light. He lifted it with ease, slamming the blade down as it collided with Jack's crook, the resounding clang making the Spring Guardian jump.

"Onceler stop it!" she supplicated, pulling her hands up urgently. "This isn't you-!"

" _Stay out of this Blondie!_ " He hissed through that delirious grin as he and Jack jumped backwards to create distance between them. Rapunzel ducked her head up to avoid them and was caught in the middle ground.

The Night-Mares descended on Jack, forcing him to back up and take flight to keep a distance advantage on them, ice shooting in their directions. Onceler used this regained time to move towards Rapunzel again, but she just couldn't bring herself to fight him, instead backing up again. He was stalled with an arrow whizzing into his shoulder and he whirled around, angrily pulling the arrow out and looking at it. " _Your associates are repulsive_." He spat, glancing back at Rapunzel. " _I'll deal with you in a minute..._ " He bolted then, disappearing from sight with a phasing of his appearance, emerging right behind Merida. He slashed at her with his axe and she easily dodged, her hair singing the green of his tattered coat to ash. He hissed and backed up.

Jack was busy keeping the Night-Mares distracted, freezing two of the five in place enough to put them to swift deaths. Allowing for an opening, he tucked back down and blasted ice towards the Onceler, making him look up. " _Honestly- repugnant, irritating-_ "He growled. " _I'm tired of you!_ " He lashed out with a yell and shadows erupted around him, blasting Merida and Jack backwards again, the ice spirit hitting the rocks hard enough to down him, and Merida slid harshly against the trees, disoriented as she struggled to stand. Firing arrows were impossible at that point, her balance knocked for a loop. He walked forward, shifting his claw-like hands to the axe before lifting it and aiming. " _You would look so much better without a head!_ " He hissed, deciding those curls on Merida's head were annoying. Looming over Merida, that grin ripped past his face again as he swung.

CLANG!

He jerked to a halt, thick vines shifting up past his legs and up his arms, pulling him back and delaying his movements. He snarled, turning to look back with wide, aggravated eyes. " _How dare you stop me?!_ " He jeered, anger wrought against him. Rapunzel, anger and betrayed pain made a pulling motion, the vines drawing him back further as they wrapped tighter around him and he was forced to drop the axe.

"Oncie, you were so much better than this- I demand to know what happened to you!" She said. She felt betrayed in a way she didn't know how to explain. They had been friends- really good friends! He had been so kind and was filled with such aspirations! How did the gentle, musical Guardian of the Truffula forest turn into something so terribly twisted in the darkness?! Involuntarily, the vines dragged him down to his knees, the man struggling with every movement. " _Let go Blondie!_ " He said rather calmly considering his situation. " _I have no qualms with you_."

"You have no qualms with any of us." She snapped. "You're just acting pathetic!"

Jack groaned and pressed a hand to the back of his head. "OW, okay that is the last time I let that happen…" He would have been able to counter it, had he been expecting that, but the scrawny stick guy did not look like he had that kind of powers.

Onceler glared and struggled again, twisting and pulling as Jack stood, warding off the last of the Night-Mares, Merida's bow aimed directly at their captive's heart. "Y'd better start talkin' or we'll leave ya to rot."

" _I'd like to see you try_." He countered, settling once he realized escape was futile. He grinned again, less manic than before, but equally eerie. Merida rolled her eyes and lifted her bow aimed at his face. "Talk."

Rapunzel glared down at him and muttered, "Do it Oncie…. It's better this way…."

" _Haha. Funny. But you seem to be missing the point altogether._ "

Jack turned to look behind him at them. "You really are nuts-" He said. "What makes you think we don't mean business here? Our friend is in serious danger and we-"

" _Oh I know_ all _about_ that." He said, rolling his head back to chuckle. " _Business, business, business! Nothing like cold hard cash~_!" His head lolled around in ecstasy at the idea, perpetually delighted at the thought of all that money. " _Coins and the greenest of greens ahaha~!_ "

"We're never gonna to get through t' him…" Merida sighed in irritation, lowering her bow. "He's nuttier than a fruitcake."

" _No, I'm just doing the one thing you haven't thought of yet~!_ " He snapped his head back up quickly, openly staring behind the sunglasses. " _The Night-Mares? They're still there. They're waiting for my orders_." He said, and Jack could see them moving around in the forest, not daring to come closer without his say.

"Then why haven't you-" Jack's eyes widened in horror at the notion of what was really going on. "Oh shit- he's stalling!" He leapt forward, moving swiftly towards where the opening had last been.

" _Stop him_." Onceler grinned darkly, the Night-Mares moving fast as lightning to intercept.

"I have had enough of you!" And with a harsh clanging, the frying pan slammed into the greedy one's head, Rapunzel knocking him solidly out. The Night-Mares hurried after Jack at a fierce pace, closing fast. Merida was on their heels, firing arrows tipped with flames that were making them disperse to be away from the light. Jack shot out icy blasts behind him to deter them, and ran into the side of the rock face, searching for the entrance.

"NO!" He gasped, infuriated as he slammed his fist into the rock. "He's moved it already!" The Night-Mares shrieked, Merida's merciless bombardment warding them off as they disappeared. With no Master to control them, they headed back into the shadows too quickly for Jack to pursue. He landed back where Rapunzel was making sure Onceler was solidly entangled in the vines. "I'm going to KILL that little-"

Rapunzel pushed her hand onto his chest. "No. We can use him to help us find another entrance. Besides…" She looked back down and heaved out a sigh. "I know there just has to be some of the old Oncie in there that I used to know so well."

* * *

The three of them stood watch over him for a long time into the night, the moon held high above the forest below. Jack was pacing again, not good with staying in one place at one time, and Merida had fallen asleep, irrefutably bored with the whole process. Rapunzel diligently kept watch over their captive and when he finally stirred, she waved her hand and gestured. "Guys, guys!" Merida gave a loud snort when she was torn from her slumber. Jack turned to look and had to force himself to not strangle the guy back into unconsciousness.

For a moment, the Onceler shifted his gaze between them, his glasses removed and his hat set beside him where he couldn't reach. " _Why am I still alive?_ " Was the first thing out of his mouth, uttered on dry sarcasm that itched with boredom.

"You're alive because we don't kill aimlessly." Rapunzel said with a huff. "And we need you to tell us where another entrance is to Pitch's lair."

He tilted his head, dark circles under his eyes. " _Ah yes. You want me to betray the location of the puppet master because your little friend is trapped in the dark_." He took a moment and let out a deliberate " _Hmmm…_ " before grinning again with sharp teeth just barely showing. " _No I don't think I will. He belongs to Pitch now, see, and he might struggle and fight him, but eventually he's going to have his heart blackened just like me_ ~" He looked at Rapunzel with his head tilted back. " _And you're going to be SO disappointed when that happens_ ~"

"Disappointed or not, we will get to him in time." Jack hissed and grabbed his collar. "Now tell us how to get in or I WILL make you!"

" _You? The fabled Jack Frost? Who constantly went into my forest and froze the floor so the Truffulas took ages to properly sprout? Ah. I don't think so. Pitch isn't how you remember. The last time he was defeated left him mentally wounded, again~! You want a kind of desperation? He's got it. But you~? Not so much. You're not desperate, so I don't think I'm going to believe you when you ramble on about making me-_ "

Jack moved all too quickly, grabbing him by the neck, his anger apparent. The other was left in shock as he felt the fingers close tightly around his neck and cut off his air supply. "Don't TEST me." He warned through grit teeth. "You have no idea how little it actually takes to freeze a person's lungs so they suffocate."

"Jack," Merida whacked him in the shoulder. "Calm down, we need 'im!" The ice nymph released him and he coughed visibly.

" _Desperation…._ " He muttered, his eyes sparking with realization. " _I see. Well you won't get much help from me. The Night-Mares took me to the surface_." He reclined even when bound and resumed his uncaring composure. " _So even if I did know where an opening was…. Which I'm not telling if I do or not, why should I just show you?_ "

Jack snorted.

"OTHER than his threat of killing you…." Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Do it for me Oncie?" She asked. "Please? You still owe me."

He winced. " _NO. I DON'T. You forfeited that the moment our arrangements were broken and I got kidnapped_." He growled and turned away. " _Because you did not look_."

"Oncie, I looked for you for ages- I thought you'd disappeared or something because the trees had burnt! I mourned for you! I thought you dead!" She snapped, looking hurt at the prospect.

" _LIES!_ " He was struggling now. " _You abandoned my forest! YOU! The SPRING Guardian abandoned me, and so I will not help you now!_ "

"If I abandoned you, then why did I keep the seeds?!" She demanded, withdrawing Truffula seeds (three of them) and holding them gingerly out to him. He whipped his head around and his whole demeanor seemed to change, immediately softening. It was like seeing an entirely different person!

"My- my seeds…." He leaned forward with a great deal of effort since he was bound tight and Merida and Jack exchanged concerned looks. How did Rapunzel know him so well? They knew she'd been friends with others before they ever met, but she had always been so tight-lipped about the one she knew who tended the amazing trees she always spoke of treasuring…. And why the hell was he acting like somebody completely estranged from the first? "Please…" His voice hushed, looking at her with imploring eyes. "Please give them back…" She undid the vines and Merida pointed her bow at him, Jack taking up position next to her to hold him back if he tried anything. Yet he did nothing but cup the seeds gently in his hands, his posture relaxing as he pulled them closer. And in that moment he looked nothing like the utterly insane henchmen of Pitch. He was gentle as he held the seeds, and looked back up at Rapunzel. "You did care- why didn't you come back then?" He asked. "Why did you let him…"

"I tried, Oncie, I really did." She pulled him into a hug, much to the disgust of Merida, who was at a loss for understanding any of this. "But there was no sign of you. Can you help us? Please?"

His posture stiffened. "I can't…" He said. "He'll resurface. I can't stay like this forever, he's in my head. He's got this- thing running around up there." He gestured to his head. "It's hungry, always hungry. I can't escape it. In minutes, he's going to surface again. I CAN'T think straight when he's in my head."

"Like a second person in the same body…" Jack muttered. "Is that what you're saying?" He was starting to get it. Multiple personalities caused by the mental trauma Pitch had undoubtedly forced him through.

"Jekyll and Hyde." He answered. "I can't get him out. I can stall him and confuse him but I can't keep him out for long. By the time I've shown you the entrance, he'll be there to shove you in or something."

"Onceler used to guard the Truffula forest." Rapunzel explained. "He was the first friend I had when I became the Guardian of Spring. Until he disappeared and the forest burned solidly to the ground, probably to weaken him, we did everything together." She looked back at him as he slid against a tree and protectively held his most treasured possessions, the seeds, close to his person. "Pitch kidnapped him and did this to him- if we don't get moving, Hiccup might end up the same way."

"Or worse." Onceler interjected. "He'll do anything to have a proper prince of darkness under his command. And from what I remember hearing through the other one in my head, he intends to convert him soon….."

"He's going to do WHAT to Hiccup?!" Merida shouted.

Jack grit his teeth. "Then wer'e out of time…. Tell us where the opening is before the other you gets out."

He shook his head. "Nonono, he'll follow you…" Rapunzel placed her hand on the tormented one's arm in a silent, but reassuring way. Finally he gave. "Follow the river until you've reached the shore of a beach…. That was where he took me through the first time. There is a cliff where it falls into the water- down farther along the rim, there is a crack where no light hits, even when the sun shines right onto it." He pressed a hand to his head. "Please don't come out, not yet- not yet!"

Jack lifted his staff, feeling sorry for him, and ready to blast him unconscious if he did switch back, but instead of icing the split persona, a soft glow came from high above the clouds, where the moon had begun to shine directly onto them. Onceler looked up. "Manny, what are you…." Merida and Rapunzel turned to look, and could see the light shining brighter. Onceler felt himself falling momenta after that, but had fallen unconscious before he'd ever hit the ground.

"Oncie!" Rapunzel knelt down. "Come on now, we've only just met again." She sighed, seeing him unmoving. "Why would you do this?!" She called to the Man in the Moon, who refused to answer and instead lifted the broken forest Guardian from the ground, until he'd disappeared in the moonlight as if vanishing.

"Manny's going to heal him." Jack said, turning back to her. "Trust me. If anyone's capable of healing a mind as broken as that, it's him." But his own thoughts were rushing in waves to Hiccup, regardless of how brave he was TRYING to be for the others as their temporary leader. And who was he kidding? Rapunzel seemed to be more in charge than he was, and he knew exactly why that was. He was too distracted and as much as he hated to say it, desperate. That Onceler guy was a complete mental wreck- what had Pitch DONE to him?! And if that was true, Hiccup was in serious danger. He never wanted any of this to happen and he knew it was his fault. He had denied Pitch allegiance, and had been the sole reason the Fearlings and Night-Mares had dragged him away when he'd defeated him last time. As much as he always told others not to beat themselves up about things like that, he was unable to stop himself from doing that now. Jack groaned after several minutes of thinking and pulled his cloak's hood back up before lifting off the ground and moving into a nearby tree, his eyes scanning the world around him in preparation for their swift departure.

"Jack, wait-!" But he whisked away out of sight a moment later, before Rapunzel could stop him.

Merida glanced up and turned back to Rapunzel, who was looking confused. "Aye, you're the newest so you haven't figured it out yet..."

"Figured what out?" Rapunzel turned her head to look at Merida for answers. "Why is he so insistent on blaming himself?"

"Because he is emotionally attached."

"Emotionally..."

"Aye." She replied. "Y' may not see it now since they bicker and argue a lot, but... He likes Hiccup more than just friends. The two are closer than anythin'."

"But I thought you liked Hiccup-"

"Aye. I do." She crossed her arms. "But he doesn't look at me the same way as he looks at Jack. It's frustratin' but I deal with it. They're really cute actually. Y'know, when they're openly laughin' and such. Neither have come and told the other what they're feelin' though. Dumbheads."

Rapunzel let out a chuckle. "I see. Then for both their sakes, we will find him in time."

At that, Merida looked back at her questioningly this time and the blonde Guardian of Spring replied gravely, "Before Pitch can damage him. Before we're too late to help. If what Oncie said is true, then Hiccup is in serious danger. I think we need more than just us. We need the other Guardians' help," And they both knew that the Nightmare King was planning something terrible. He had to be, otherwise Hiccup would not have been kidnapped. And no matter what his sinister plan was, she knew Hiccup had to be a part of it and she feared he would suffer for it, even just by association to Jack if it was that simple.

"Aye." Merida nodded. "Ye' follow snowhead- I'm gonna get in contact with Bunny. If we're not there by the time ye try t' get in, wait for us."

"I will." She replied. "I'll make sure Jack waits too." Rapunzel clasped hands with Merida. "Good luck." She said.

"Luck t' yer'self, lass." She nodded and whistled as her heated winds rounded up like chariot horses and whisked her away.

* * *

Author's note: While I know this chapter doesn't seem like much progress has taken place, it has. The three now know just how much of a threat Pitch is, and also what Pitch plans to do with Hiccup. Also, for future reference, the setting for this story is supposed to be some time after Jack defeated Pitch, but since it is an AU, he was defeated a long time ago more in the older ages of beliefs.

And congratulations to Jime-chan, for figuring out who it was before I posted the chapter.


	5. The Nightmare Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness infects the mind easiest when the mind is made fragile by paranoia and grief. Pitch knows this, and if all goes well, his Nightmare Prince will rise to the call of his King.

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO GIVE IN TO MY WISHES ARE YOU?!" Pitch's voice boomed out of the darkness, rattling the cages and forcing Hiccup from his restless slumber with a start. It took him a moment to regain his bearings and he knew fear then as he saw him rounding the corner. The Nightmare King's height had grown ten times his normal size in his anger (though it could have been the combination of light and shadow playing tricks on his already-addled mind), he scrambled back in his cage to get as far away as he could. The voice was like a thousand thundering booms crashing against a grinding chalkboard and it almost split his ears. His head was already spinning rapidly from the swaying of the cage and the shrieking of the Fearlings. They would come unexpectedly during his sleep to deliberately startle him, making it too difficult to get into the deepest parts of his sleep cycle. Paranoia already being pushed back as it was, the angered shouting and the swaying was making his head pound even worse. It was like the other wanted him so disoriented he could barely think, and if that was indeed his desire, he had succeeded. He grit his teeth and had to close his eyes so as not to let the swaying worsen his aching stomach. Bile was threatening to tear past his throat. Feeling sick on an empty stomach was never a pleasant experience, much worse when he was already so hungry he would eat anything offered. Lurched any more, and he'd surely start heaving.

Pitch grabbed the cage with claw-like hands and shook it violently, sending the Viking's head reeling, his balance thrown. His hand leapt to his mouth, the other to steady himself, but managed to gain composure after a moment and stared dangerously at him. After seconds of suppressing the urge to vomit, Hiccup snarled. "Of course not! Demon! I'll bet you were spawned from all of Loki's failures! And I am NEVER going to do what you ask!" He was relieved when he could spit all that out and not have his voice break with how parched he was. His heart was racing in his chest, pounding loud enough, he feared, that Pitch could hear it, but he knew the other could sense his anxiety either way.

"Fine."

Hiccup yelped when the cage opened quite suddenly and he was grabbed by the wrist and roughly forced out. Pitch dragged him behind, the Viking staggering in pain when his prosthetic leg's wood dug sharply into his skin from the jerking motions.

"Pitch you're crazy!" He insisted, out of breath and becoming more and more disoriented as they passed several long corridors- he was soon so lost he would need Pitch's help getting out even if he let him go and allowed him to attempt escape. "You can't just keep me here!" He insisted.

" _Watch me!_ " snapped the Nightmare King as he shoved him forward. He  _finally_  had the leverage he needed to fracture the stupid Guardian's resolve, and he needed him to snap. He needed the power locked within him he had barely begun to tap and needed fear to unlock it.

He watched with ever present triumph as the young man staggered forward and hissed in pain. It had taken forever for the fierce dragon to be lurched down into the darkness, the creature as stubborn as his human companion. He had fought the Fearlings every step of the way and it was maddening trying to keep him secured. Even without his flight, he had burned, raged, shrieked and snarled, holding off the attacking Fearlings with all hic might. Almost a week had passed before he had actually been dragged down and forcibly secured. "Take a good long look, Dragon boy!"

Hiccup was in both lingering shock and relief, staggered forward towards the dragon which lay there before them. "Toothless!" He exclaimed, falling beside his best friend, who was heavily chained to the caverns around him by the neck, tail and a front and back legs. The thick chains made it almost impossible for him to even move, but he struggled to do so the moment he heard Hiccup's voice. "Hey buddy..." His own voice softened greatly and he gently lifted the dragon's head in his lap. Toothless was badly injured in several places. Injuries the Fearlings (and perhaps Pitch as well) had inflicted during his struggles. He was weak, but took the effort to acknowledge the safety of his dear friend and rider. "What has he done to you...?" The worry was so thick in Hiccup's voice, it would have hurt to watch, but Pitch wasn't fazed. Toothless let out a low groan, but Hiccup could hear his stomach rumbling out gurgles too. He looked ill and thin, so clearly he hadn't eaten in a while. How long had he dragon been Pitch's prisoner? How long had he fought for his freedom?! And if Toothless looked like this, then just how long had Hiccup been in the dark?

"The Fearlings like to haunt their prey.  _I've_  done nothing to him.  _Yet._  " Pitch said passively. "But disobey me and I'll never let him see daylight. Or worse, I'll make his life filled with waking nightmares!"

Hiccup grimaced and turned to glare daggers at him, a new passion burning fiercely within him. Toothless was more than just some pet or mount! He was his friend and his closest friend at that! Mess with him and the Viking borderlined becoming actually dangerous. "He is stronger than that. We both are! I will never allow you to hurt him-!"

"Too late! You've already done that!" Pitch gestured as if it were so simple and Hiccup was being so stupid. "He's bound in chains and hurt all over so you've failed."

At that realization, Hiccup's eyes narrowed, but he tore his gaze away and looked back at Toothless. Hugging him tight, his voice went soft again and Pitch could have gagged. Hos disgusting to be so attached like that Imagine! No one could possibly LOVE like that down in his domain and he was SO happy for that. It was sickening to watch, much less understand. "I won't let anything else happen to you," Hiccup was saying. "I promise." He stood shakily and glowered again. "If I do what you ask, will you ensure his safety?"

"I promise nothing. It's all up to you." He snapped and Fearlings sprung forth from the darkest shadows of the cavern. Toothless shrieked and clawed at the ground from his trapped position, unable to defend himself. Unable to open his mouth and breathe fire to light up the darkness; unable to scratch and bite. The dragon thrashed and struggled against them, but it was hardly effective and with all his strength and struggling, he simply could not escape his own fears as they invaded his mind.

"No! Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Hiccup tried to get closer but couldn't with the Fearlings blocking his path. "Pitch, please!"

"Decide, Haddock!" He shouted angrily. "Decide now or your dragon will be consumed by my Fearlings!" (Which he intended to do anyways because promises were for imbeciles).

The Autumn Guardian glanced back at Toothless and then at Pitch, his shoulders taut like a trapped cat with no other options for fighting back. "Alright! Okay! I'll do what you want just let him go! Please!" His eyes gazed desperately at Pitch, begging him to keep his agreement in silent dismay. But the Nightmare King offered only a hand with narrowing eyes. Hiccup resigned himself to go along with this until he could get Toothless out and moved forward just close enough for Pitch to grab is wrist so tightly it bruised. Dragging him off with a yelp, he walked briskly, knowing it hurt the other to do so while limping. "NO! Let him go or I'll fight you every step of the way!" Hiccup practically shrieked and in response Pitch silently lifted his free arm and snapped his fingers. Glancing behind them, Hiccup finally relaxed upon seeing his best friend released from the Fearlings' grips. "I'll be back buddy." He promised, sighing angrily and turned to see where Pitch was dragging him. Behind him Toothless let out a loud, pleading noise, understanding that no good was going to come from them walking away together, and sensing his friend's pain. They both knew he didn't want Hiccup to go, but the Guardian of Autumn had no choice.

It was dark and it kept getting warmer the farther they went along. Hiccup was silently dreading this- being Autumn meant cold temperatures didn't faze him, but if it got too warm he'd stay dizzy. In no time, however, they had walked so much he had become so disoriented and lost it was making him so anyways. What little sense clarity he'd held before quickly diminished. Finally,  _finally_  Pitch stopped and it was so dark Hiccup could not even see the tip of his nose in front of him. "Where-? Ahk!" He was shoved forward and he collapsed, pain shooting up into his shoulders when he'd braced on impact against thickly-heated stone. He could hear shifting metals and his heart raced in his chest. "What are you doing?!" He demanded, lifting himself up but having no luck standing with his senses messed up as they were. He staggered and struggled to stay upright. "Ah-!" He gasped again as is wrist was clasped 'round with something sharply cold against the heat, and harshly yanked back towards a wall he could not see. Not once did Pitch speak as the chains gipped his wrists and upper arms, hauling him back to the wall and holding his ankles in place beneath him. His position was uncomfortable, his legs in a kneeling position, but arms high enough up to make it uncomfortable. "Pitch!" He struggled but could not get. "Let me go!"

"Mmm,  _no_." Came the bored reply and Hiccup's eyes widened in the dark as he heard the soft scraping sounds of the Nightmare King leaving. "PITCH!"

"You will never truly do as I say, so I am going to force the Fearlings upon you. Maybe when they've finished making you scream you'll finally be more compliant." As he spoke, his words were hissed out in a kind of bored, uncaring fashion.

Hiccup's heart leapt into his throat when long moments of silence passed after that and he was positive the other had left him unaccompanied. The silence was deafening. All around him it was dark enough to feel like eyes judged him in the dark, weighing whether or not to strike. His already-blossoming paranoia was sending chills up his spine. His breath was all he could hear in the silence, swallowed up quickly until he let out another shallow, fear-filled breath. This was maddening….

Quite suddenly there came an earsplitting scream, loud enough to shake his eardrums, which shattered the dark silence. He gasped and struggled to bolt, but he couldn't as the next one came up from out of nowhere, rushing towards him from somewhere in the darkness. "Ng- stop it- Pitch stop-!" He knew it wasn't real, he really did, but that did not make it any less unpleasant. With each inaudible moment that trudged on, he could not be certain when another scream was going to rise up from somewhere unknown, and practically had a heart attack when the whispers of pleas burst right next to his ear. He jumped and shrank back, totally freaked by that, his ear tingling and his whole spine giving large shudders. This was NOT fair!

But the darkness continued to play with, shrieks coming every time he least expected it and silence following every time he prayed for noise, only to wish there were none when the whispers shook his spine as they danced through his ears. And then, the screaming stopped. And it stayed quiet for a very, very,  _very_  long time. Breaths coming in shallow, he scanned the dark with sharp, terrified eyes.

Nothing.

Minutes lasted into hours and he  _finally_  felt himself relaxing. He was so uncomfortable in that position, his arms and shoulders aching against the metal, but at least the Fearlings had stopped. Maybe he could finally get some rest that wasn't bombarded or interrupted by things trying to alarm him. He had long since passed the idea of trying not to show how fearful he was around them. At this point, it didn't matter. If Pitch was watching, what did he care? He just wanted it to be over long enough to sleep. Even a little bit would help!

The silence kept on all around him, and though he could not admit it to even himself, the darkness was a partial comfort. If he could not see where he was, there was a chance he could ignore the thought that Fearlings of all menacing shapes were surrounding him. Ignorance was bliss- wasn't that the phrase? Exhaustion apparent to every limb in his achingly tense body, he tipped his head forward and closed his eyes. The heat was terrible- it seeped into his skin and made him sweat. At times like this, he would simply move into the shade to cool down some and feel better and less light headed, but he had no such luxury here. Every limb felt heavy and he wanted to jump head first into one of Jack's snow piles…. Oh he's do anything to clear his foggy head then and there. But more so, he wanted to slip into the bliss that sleep brought. At least he wasn't swaying any more, even if he could still feel the motion of the cage like phantom pains to his person. That would pass, he knew, in time. His substantial headache was starting to lift and he could tell he'd be asleep all too quickly. And oh he wanted to slide into it so easily- he was so ready to just pass out. Closer it came and he lost the ability to recognize that he was drifting to sleep, finally out and sinking deep into its clutches with a thankfulness no one could fathom even if he explained.

_'Did you miss me~?'_

He jumped away from the whisper so suddenly by his ear, though nothing could be felt there. It sent shivers racing past his neck as he was once again dragged back from potential sleep to the world of darkness and fright. Whining audibly, it quickly shifted to a whimper without his say.  _'I miss you~'_  Again he shrank away as best he could, unable to hold his ears with the chains preventing his arms from moving.

"Gods please leave me alone-" He whimpered, head reeling once more. Was the room spinning? It was hard to tell in the dark….. "I was so close…."

_'But I thought you wanted my help, Hic~'_  This time the voice was somewhere in front of him, a slight shape taking form in his vision. It was familiar and jovial, gentle and a bit boasting. Hiccup's eyes widened when it clicked in his mind. By Freyja, he  _knew_  that voice!

"J-Jack?" His eyes widened in relief. "Oh thank the Gods, Jack!" He twisted in his bonds weakly, not strong enough to do much else. "Help me out of here- H-he has Toothless! Please, we have to get him out!"

But the other simply walked about the cave, his form blurred and twisted, but it was too hard for Hiccup to really notice with his mind as incoherent as it was rapidly becoming.  _'Hehehe~ Aren't you the brave one~? Hiccup's so smart; Hiccup's so courageous! But you couldn't get out of this, could you~?'_

His expression shifted to surprise at the statement. "W-what…? Why… why are saying that….?" His stomach twisted in knots, the words foreign and harsh upon his ears.

_'Come now, Hic, you of all people should know that you never stood a chance. For all your brains, you seem to be ignoring every hint and every sign. We're_ not _coming for you._ I'm  _not coming for you. Why should I? Autumn and Winter hardly go together!'_

Hiccup felt his world shattering. Nonono this can't be happening, this can't be- Jack would never do that, would he? NO! N-No he wouldn't! He just couldn't believe that! His gaze hardened and he glared, speaking through grit teeth. "You're not him- I refuse to believe that! Get out!" And just like that, the imposter was gone and silence remained. Hiccup slumped in his bonds and struggled to hold back tears. IT was so stupi crying like that, he had no reason to do so, the real Jack would never say things like that or act that way…. But he was so tired and so hungry; so alone and so disoriented that he couldn't prevent the pent up tensions from spilling.

What felt like years passed in the darkness and he felt himself falling once more, that sinking, hurtful feeling lingering in his stomach. That paranoid part of his brain that was amplified by the heat was telling him to stop believing that his friends were coming for him. It told him to stop believing that Pitch would not harm Toothless and that he would never be freed from those chains. He was so exhausted and he just wanted to sleep. Silently, slowly he could feel himself slipping into dreamland, not quite there still, but so desperately close…..

Pitch watched from his distance, a cold expression on his carved face. " _Take him_."

Suddenly, Hiccup jolted again, crying out in agony as his whole body was wracked with invisible pain that coursed through his every nerve and shattered all remaining hope of sleep. Silently he screamed, his body in too much shock to produce any sound or let any noise escape, until seconds had passed. With a loud gasp and another jolt, the Viking's entire freckled body shook "JACK!" The scream ripped his parched throat raw. The Fearlings were pouring into his head, pushing their way through his perplexity like a disease and infecting all his thoughts with imagery he never, EVER wanted to witness. His friends- Toothless, Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, the Guardians- everyone that was his family on display for his eyes only. Dragged through terrible, miserable pain, and all of it swiftly shifted focus, turning on Jack. Hiccup's heart wrenched as if it was being pulled in all directions.  _Nonono, please not that- stop!_  But his pleas were stolen and ignored. "STOP!" He thrashed, not capable of helping them or himself, and after moments that felt like eons, the Fearlings fled from him, Pitch's hand clasped around something tightly as he ripped it harshly beyond the Viking Boy's chest. Hiccup gasped, his breath stolen from him, his eyes wide and freckled face pale. Letting the boy slump in his bonds, passed out from the entire ordeal, Pitch cupped the Heart's Essence in his hand. "Filthy  _purity_." He sighed, dropping it into the grasp of several smaller Fearlings. "Take it to my Chamber and lock it away." They rushed off without a word and Pitch silently stepped up in front of him and nudged the Guardian with his foot. "Unconscious?" He glanced at the Fearling closest to him. "Take this one to my Chamber as well." He looked back at Hiccup. "I'd say poor boy, but I don't really care at this point. He'll be much more useful in a bit anyways." And with a turn, he faded into the darkness.

* * *

Dark green eyes like emeralds of the forest's trees opened to darkness once more. He was lying on something hard, but did not really take the time to note if he was uncomfortable or not. He sat up, the tattered fabric of his cloak draping over his slender form. He was still dressed. Someone had clearly deposited him on the bed, and didn't bother to even place the sheets over him. But what did that matter? He glanced around the cavernous room and let out a shallow breath. His throat was dry and hurt, but at least the hunger was gone, strangely enough. He winced when he moved his arms and brought his hands up to look. Dark bruises were forming in areas of his wrists. "Mmm." He felt a smile curling his lips and he chuckled, amused. "I see you had me locked up." He muttered, shifting his gaze to where he could see the shadow standing and watching him with golden eyes like a cat.

"I can't just let my things escape." Pitch retorted, and stepped forward, a grin was curling his mouth into something sickly and gross.

Hiccup turned his blank gaze upon the Nightmare King and chuckled emptily, the sound hollow of any feeling. "I don't have a clue what you mean by that, Master." He replied and stood, wobbly, but much steadier than before. "I can't honestly remember much. Did I do something wrong?" Again a hollow chuckle. Pitch offered a pale. Thin hand and the Viking took it to help steady himself. His leg was still very pained, but it was no longer his old prosthetic, the fixed version attached digging in worse than before. But he would get used to it.

"Perhaps." The other replied cryptically, leading him out and watching his every move, gauging whether or not his attempted conversion had worked. "But it is likely you just deserved it."

"Yes Master." replied Hiccup easily, and Pitch inwardly cackled. Behind them, Fearlings and Night-Mares were following them, curious about the darkened one and wondering how they were supposed to respond to him.

"Haddock, tell me what you see." Pitch ordered, pushing him close to the large, light-speckled globe which sparkled with tiny dots of the purest children; happy, believing and safe. It sickened Hiccup to see it for some reason, sending dark, twisted thoughts through his head and turning his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to snuff out those irritating little lights!

He shifted, his hands placed firmly against the dots and hunching his shoulders. Eyes flashing, shadows twisted up around him and darkened, the lights flickering. " _I see lost children_." The words were dark and chaotic on his tongue as he said it and Pitch finally felt triumph.

"Exactly, my  _Nightmare Prince_." He responded, thin, pale hands resting on his shoulders possessively. "And what do we do with  _lost children?_ "

Hiccup's eyes flashed a dangerous gold. " _We carry them to_ _ **sleep**_."


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack can feel when things happen to Hiccup sometimes. But now he can't feel him at all. His rash actions are all too much when he discovers what lies within the confines of the Nightmare King's shadowed dwelling, and he does not like what he sees...

"HICCUP!" Jack jolted forward, clutching at his chest as if in terrible pain, and he had to grab a tree to steady himself. His heart was pounding ferociously and for a moment he feared it would rip out of his chest and run away. That feeling was something of utter, soul-shattering terror and it held him captive like a vice.

"Jack?" Rapunzel moved in closer, her delicate hands grasped firmly to his shoulders. "Jack what's wrong? Say something!"

He panted and looked at her with wide, mortified eyes. "He's gotten to him- Pitch has done something to Hiccup, I can't feel him anymore! It's like he was ripped away!"

She looked at him concerned. "I don't understand, Jack, explain it slowly so you calm down…." She could see he was quickly becoming irrational in his rattled state, anger and frustration boiling inside him. He had always been okay at hiding his feelings, but sometimes they overwhelmed the Winter Guardian. And now that Rapunzel was starting to understand how he really saw Hiccup (as more than just the boy he played practical jokes on), she feared he may do something irrational.

"Punzie, he comes right before me- I always sense him a little because he's the season aligned previously to mine…. Like you can sense me! But he's GONE! Just  _GONE!_  I can't  _feel_ him at all!" He looked about ready to panic.

"Look Jack, the opening is just over this hill," she insisted and took his hand. "But we have to wait for Merida to get the other Guardians. You know we shouldn't take on Pitch on our own!"

"We don't have that luxury anymore!" He shouted, snatching his hand away. He caught the wind and in a burst of snow flurries, he bolted, flying around and dive-bombing into the entrance, the darkness quickly coming up around him as he moved rapidly past it.

"JACK!" She called worriedly. "We have to wait! You stubborn, hotheaded- UHG!" Letting out a growl that made the trees shiver, she dived into the darkness after him. If he so much as did anything to get himself in trouble she was going to give him a what for! His head would have a nice long conversation with her frying pan, and then maybe he'd understand why he was being so ridiculous!

Jack swarmed through to the Lair he recognized- large empty cages hanging ominously from the ceiling of the caverns, the arches and stairs, bridges and turns all as familiar as before. Deathly silent, the darkness held eerie shadows, but not even they would churn with the broiling life of the Fearlings for a moment. That sickly feeling was easily pushed aside as the Winter Spirit moved past everything in determination. "Hiccup!" He called, no,  _demanded_ into the depths of the darkness beyond. He scanned everything with focused, crystal eyes and saw the shadows depart to be away from him. They disliked Jack, because Jack was one they had serious trouble frightening. He clutched tightly his crook as he rounded the corners, finally stopping to glance up and around. "Come on out PITCH! I know you have him! GIVE HIM BACK!" Holding his staff out defensively, he glared irritably into the darkness beyond. The only sense of weariness he held was in fear for Hiccup's safety.

_"Jack…?"_

At the soft voice, he turned abruptly, his crook held up and just about ready to shoot ice and kill whoever had spoken. The tip glinted light blue within the dark, but he lowered it immediately at the slight form lingering just within the darkness, half shrouded. Light barely crept into the caverns and the many shadows that danced and played in the crevices and cracks of the walls were helping to hide him. "Hiccup!" Exclaimed Jack, totally and utterly relieved as he lowered his staff. "God, I thought- I thought he had hurt you…."

"What are you doing here?" The Viking asked, his eyes shifting in the darkness to look over at the Night-Mares and Fearlings who were coming out of the woodwork to watch the two of them. Jack was hyper focused on the fact that they were almost surrounded and kept his defensive stance from fully slacking. Hiccup didn't look well…. His shoulders were tense and his brow furrowed, crinkling dark freckles across unnaturally pale skin. He looked ill and thin, almost fragile in the darkness as he shifted uncomfortably. To Jack's eyes, he looked sunken, defeated slightly. He spoke with quiet confidence, but his body language screamed desperation. He was curled in on himself as he stood, not proud, not stubborn as he usually did, but resigned. As if he was afraid to come out of the shadows in fear he may be eaten by some unseen beast.

"I came for you, Hic…" Jack stepped closer. "Come on, the Fearlings are all over the place… we have to get you out of here."

"Why would I want to go with  _you?_ " The words were sharp and clear and Hiccup's gaze shifted, green eyes glinting gold in the dark. "Just leave me  _alone_." He sounded tired, so very tired, and he had dark circles under his eyes. How long had he been without sleep?! His hair was frazzled and unkempt, and his movements looked just a bit sluggish.

Confused, Jack darted closer, light as air as he grabbed Hiccup's shoulders and shook him gently, trying to drag him out into what little light held sway over the darkness of the caverns. "Oi! Earth to Hiccup, you even in there?" He chuckled, but it wasn't like his usual laughs- Jack was clearly worried. Pitch, he- he didn't really get to him, did he?! "This isn't like you! Come on, Flamehead and Punzie are waiting for us…. You can't stay here, Pitch is dangerous, he-"

In an aggressive display of irritation, Hiccup smacked his hands away following it up with a glare. For as sluggish as he looked, he was moving pretty swiftly. He turned his back to Jack. He was cold… numb and tired. He didn't have time to deal with this and it only set his teeth on edge. He was supposed to be doing something else…. "Just go away."

Grunting in frustration, Jack gripped Hiccup's wrist and pulled him out into the light and behind him. "You're coming with me! I don't care how long he's had you here, you're not his little puppet!" Jack's heart thundered in his throat and he was yanked viciously back, hard enough to make his elbow pop. Hiccup was protesting with his heels dug firmly into the hard floor, pulling back with all his weight, surprisingly strong and not willing to move any further. "Come on Hic! Don't make me force y-" But his eyes grew wide in horror. He really WAS pale and tired with darker circles under his eyes than should be possible. Skin like an ashen invalid, he was skinnier than should have been natural for the time he spent in the dark. Bony like some corpse even Jack's skin did not look like that. It made his freckled features look truly sickly, and his narrowed gaze sent shivers down Jack's spine.

But what was worse were the condition of his leaves- the Guardian of Autumn held such beautiful gold, tangerine and crimson leaves along the cape draped across his shoulders, and the laurel of gold that crowned his head. But the leaves were blackened- brown and dying. Tattered and barely clinging to his cape. "I said…." The words kept hold of his tongue like a blade and cut across Jack's emotions with his unknown tone until he wasn't sure how to react. " ** _Leave me alone!_** " His hand clutched firmly to Jack's and the Ice nymph yelped as the touch raced through is sleeve and burned. He struggled to get free and pulled his arm back. Shocked to see the skin beneath the tattered and aged sleeve was dry and cracking as if he had been in the harsh sun. It was cracked so much it threatened to peel and bleed in areas and he cradled the injury to his chest, his staff held protectively in front of him. Staring in total, disbelieving shock, Jack had no words.

"You  _left_  me…." hissed the Viking bitterly as he turned so his back was facing the Winter Guardian. His mind was filled with every dark image it could conjure and then some. It showed him every cruelty, every action taken and misinterpreted it into something dark. It tore at his empty heart, filling it with fear, with dread, with hate. "You left me with HIM…. You… left me  _alone_ Jack…. You… you didn't…." His shoulders tensed again and he sounded hurt, his voice hardly cracking, but definitely not himself. "You left me at the mercy of a man who has none! It's YOUR FAULT!" He shouted, moving so fast Jack could hardly blink and back up, barely two centimeters from his face. How could he defend himself to Hiccup?! How could he explain?! Because it was his fault- he'd followed the noise; he had left him alone! The guilt was already eating at him, but this kind of confrontation… so close, so intimate…. He could see the mix of questions and hatred in his gaze, a look he decided he hated. That look spoke volumes! It demanded answers- demanded to know why he had to suffer whatever it was he had suffered through, and it was clear he had suffered, because is eyes held that look too.

"You left me with that horrible, wretched, awful, vicious, terrible-" But he stopped and grit his teeth, turning away to calm himself when he felt the stinging presence of his Master sharply glaring from within the darkness. No. He had to stay focused. Pitch had shown him the way. He was rightfully his Master and Hiccup respected that.

He tensed his whole body, the wind picking up and dead and blackened leaves had begun to swirl as he spoke, his eyes glowing the way they only did when he was about to blast leaves off the trees. But he had managed to calm himself and Jack tried to speak, but it did no good. "And when you didn't come, what did you expect, huh?" He gestured with his arms opening. "That everything's going to be  _peachy_ , Jack?!"

"Hiccup, I- you have to trust me, we looked- I didn't stop, I mean- we had some rough moments but we-"

"SHUT UP!" Jack lifted his arms to block the gusting winds as they whipped so sharply the dead leaves cut his cheek. "You liar! You expect me to CARE that you TRIED?!" Each word was punctuated with a slashing motion of his arms and an angry gust of wind that bit at Jack's face and hands. "Trying isn't good enough! You took far too long Jack! And Master is not a patient man! He showed me things…. The way things really are."

" _How true_." This time Jack backed up swiftly and held his staff shakily. Not out of fear but because his arm was taking too long to heal from Hiccup's…. well… whatever he did. What had that even been?! Hiccup was Autumn; Jack had no clue how he was capable of causing that kind of damage! Was he restraining himself all the time, or was this of Pitch's doing?!

Pitch's lithe form slid out of the darkness behind Hiccup, and the Viking went completely still, as if mesmerized by the sound of him. Long, bony hands came up around Hiccup's shoulders, and to Jack's utter shock and horror, the Autumn spirit actually leaned into the touch as if desperate for comfort. "Forgive me Master" Hiccup said softly, avoiding both his and Jack's gazes. "I should not be shouting at him."

"No you should not." He replied. "Nor should you be stalling." His grip tightened hard enough to make Hiccup wince, but the strange look of comfort that crossed the younger Guardian's features when he did so, sickened Jack. It was disgusting to see him so easily manipulated by Pitch. He knew Hiccup was strong, he knew he wouldn't give in without a fight. But all of his fight seemed to be gone. It looked as if he was positive the term "master" really held meaning towards Pitch. "Why have you not driven him out of here yet, hm?" He asked, pushing him forward. Hiccup staggered and winced when he landed painfully on his leg.

"Y-yes Master…" He replied, aggravation all over his features. "As you wish." He took a step forward and Jack stood his ground.

"I won't fight you Hiccup-" He insisted. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Now that's funny, isn't it?" A smile slashed across Hiccup's face like a knife tore through butter.  _"Because I do!"_  He lunged forward, faster than Jack remembered, a gust of wind and shadows creeping at his feet. He leapt, spinning in the air twice as his leaves, dead and rotting, shot out at the ice spirit with such ferocity it tore through Jack's own cloak. It ripped right through it, the hardened leaves acting as knives as they sank deeply into the stone wall, leaving large, terrible cracks. Jack dodged, using his own speed to avoid and evade. His staff came up and he hesitated; he couldn't hurt him, so instead he shot ice down and around every time a new batch of leaves came at him.

Hiccup ran, skidding off the side as he rounded on Jack, his hands quickly catching hold of his hood and pulling it back, the fabric decintegrating- aging right before Jak's startled eyes. He spun 'round and hurled himself from Hiccup's grasp, sending blasts of freezing air towards the Viking, the ice ushing his hand back. With an angered yelp, Hiccup glared, his hand trapped in a frozen batch of ice against the back wall. With a snarl, he jerked, his hand tearing from the ice as it shattered.

He inhaled deeply and screamed with all his might, the sound making Jack's ears ring. He pulled his arms up to shield his ears, but stumbled back lightly, having to stagger to aoid the Fearlings as they sprung up from the ground. Jack took off into the air, pushing himself out further into the open, but he was surrounded. All the shadows cast everywhere made it hard for Jack to avoid them, and the moment his back was turned, he cried out in pain. A sharp knife had dug into his side, Hiccup withdrawing the blade as he released him and dropped down like a cat, landing easily on is feet and a hand. Silently, he looked at the blade and the blood, his eyes growing wide for a moment, before he shifted his gaze. Jack gripped his staff tight as he tumble out of the wind's assisting grasp. He clutched at his side and pulled his hand up, fear creeping into him as he spotted the blood.

But he had little time- the Fearlings and Night Mares were rounding on him fast and without his aviary advantage, he was quickly running out of options. He couldn't fight him, he just couldn't. He had to get away- had to warn the others. "Hiccup please, this isn't you!"

The Viking held the knife in his left hand, his other coming up to grab Jack by the collar. His clothes began to tatter at his touch. "Frankly, I don't really give a shit." He replied coldly, blankly, as if every ounce of fighting spirit had been stomped by whatever force held him captive.

Jack closed his eyes as the knife came own hard. Could Gurdians die at the hands of other guardians?! But the pain never came and he looked up. Eyes wide with the utter anger boiling down deep inside him, Hiccup turned to look back behind him.

"DROP HIM." She stood there, her hair glowing light around her like a kind of medusa, one hand holding her hair, the other holding tight a dented old frying pan.

Hiccup's shocked, angry look dulled again to boredom. "Oh come n." He huffed, but could not get his hand free from the vines that held his knife-bearing hand captive. He struggled, but Rapunzel's vines deliberately came from her hair, connected all the way. And she was not about to let go.

Jack gasped, startled as he was released, the poisonous touch of Hiccup's hand grasping the vines and they blackened, crunched and fell like dust. Rapunzel's eyes widened as she pulled her hair back from his grasp, the vines dissipating into golden threads. "You're really stupid." He said, directing it at both of them. "Two against one? That isn't fair at all, now is it?" He didn't even move as the swift black splotch came shooting out of the darkness, ravenous sets of teeth and claws scraping at Rapunzel.

She screeched and shielded herself, fending off the huge, Fearling beast that had become Toothless, pleading for him to recognize her. He always recognized her!

Hiccup turned to Jack, but got a face full of fist as Jack's punch send him rearing back. He growled and wiped at his mouth, blood pooling where he'd bitten his tongue. He spat it out and his eyes narrowed, a cold, yellow gaze filled with sickening hatred that made Jack's heart ache. Rapunzel was luring Toothless up, her swift, vibrant skills of Spring drawing the sunlight to her and making Toothless shriek and whimper.

Jack pushed his staff into Hiccup's face and when the Viking grabbed the old wood, he found the enchanted crook to be immune to his infected touch. He tsked through crooked teeth, his look murderous. "What are you going to do Jack? Kill me?" He grinned manically. "Go ahead!"

Jack's heart skipped a beat and he held the crook closer, Hiccup looking at it in a way Jack couldn't place, but it made him uneasy. He caught the wind again and stole it away, leaving Hiccup in the darkness below. He raced towards Rapunzel, who was having trouble keeping the Fearling dragon from ripping her to shreds. She had him slightly pinned with sunlight for a while, but he'd evaded it as the sun moved round the earth and so she was striking it as best she could, her vines being torn every which way.

Angrily, she lifted her arms, her eyes glowing like solar fire as her hair shifted in strands behind her, illuminating the entire cave as she hovered there. It made her vulnerable and Hiccup shifted his gaze to her, determination on his face.

Jack grabbed Rapunzel by the waist, his damaged arm flaring up in severe pain, and hauled her up and out of the cave into the sunlight where they would be safe.

Hiccup got to his feet and stood, cloak tattered and eyes glinting. "Master." He said. "Forgive me, I thought I could handle them." Pitch snaked out of the darkness and his hands slid up to wrap around Hiccup's throat, pulling him close. He gasped for breath but remained fairly still, his hands groping at the thin arms blindly, asking silently to be freed.

Pitch hissed in a deadly whisper, "You can handle them." As he tested his grip around the Viking's thin neck. His struggling grew more wild as his ears buzzed, heart desperately poungding in his chest. "And when you come across them again, what will you do?" He released his captive, who sank to his knees, choking and hacking on the ground.

"K-Kill him, Master-" He whimpered softly. He knew he deserved that- he hadn't been using his full strength, he knew that, but he wanted Jack to suffer before being killed. "Please master-" He wheezed, glaring up at him stubbornly. "Jack is lost like the children. He needs to sleep."

Pitch thought about this. "I hope you mean what I think you do." He said, offering him a hand up. Taking the hand, Hiccup lifted himself as he panted for breath.

"Eternal Nightmares." He said. "While Ice sleeps, the winter shall remain chaotic, unpredictable. I will have no choice but to usher in the darkness of winter  _for_  him." He shifted, turning to look at the passage to where the two Guardians had escaped.

"That, my dear Prince, is an excellent idea." Pitch hooked long fingers into Hiccup's hair and shoved him down with a surprised yelp. He winced in pain, his hands moving up to try and get him out of his hair. Pitch smacked his hands away, keeping him on his knees with his head tilted back, his neck exposed. His other hand traced the lined on Hiccup's neck and his gaze was trained on him, deceptively non-aggressive. "But what happens first?" He demanded smoothly.

"A-ah-" Hiccup felt the Fearlings as they came up around him, waiting and hungry for the fear he could not suppress. "F-fear-" He replied. "T-to the children- ah!" His head was jerked forward so he faced the ground.

_"And?"_

"And a princess-" He whimpered. "A princess for the darkness, Master-!" Pitch, satisfied, released him and Hiccup groaned, sitting up as the Fearlings lunged at him. He did not protest, welcoming the darkness as he sat silently on his hands and knees. The fright, the fearful pain and solitary numbness was something he was used to, something he expected, needed even. He no longer knew anything else.


	7. Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison in Jack's system leads North to summon three more to aid them in their fight. Divided into two factions, half of them want to attack and spare the world chaos, and the other half want a peaceful solution.

Jack was faltering…. He had lost a lot of blood and Guardian or not…. Immortal or not… he was weakening fast, his vision beginning to blur. Strangely he could not feel the wound on his arm from where Hiccup had touched it, but his side hurt so terribly. About three minutes out of the Nightmare King's Lair and Rapunzel had passed out, overexerting herself from the fight. Jack though, could carry her and had been doing so now for almost a half an hour. He was just trying to get as far away as possible. Everything in him was hurting from the betrayal he felt towards Hiccup. Yes, he knew this wasn't his fault, but it hurt so much to see Hiccup looking like that. It caused his stomach to coil in uncomfortable knots and tears fought to stream down his face.

But steadily he was becoming more and more disoriented, thoughts disjointed and before he could reach the campsite of the others, he was plummeting down to the earth below.

Rapunzel felt the sinking motion and woke with a start, gasping out in fear when Jack would not wake to their aid. The ground was coming up to meet them fast and she shrieked, the plants pushing up quickly to meet her. Jack slumped, cracking against several branches until he had made it to the forest floor. "Oh no, oh no!" Rapunzel gasped and hurried towards him. He looked so pale (a majour feat since he was already so pallid) and she hurried to his side, rolling him onto his back. Dark circles were forming under his eyes and she could see how much he had bled. "Oh god…" She hurriedly gestured with glowing eyes, lengths of her long hair wrapping around his middle and lifting him into the air. She chanted under her breath, the Spring Guardian trying quickly to heal his wounds. Yet when she lay him back down, he still remained passed out. Her healing powers should have roused him. She could not peer into his head- she could try ad rouse him with a good dream, but she was nowhere near as good as Sandy a manipulating dreamsand. She could a bit... she had been learning.

Ever since Pitch showed the Dream Guardian that his sand could be manipulated into nightmares, Sandy had tried to find one of the newer guardians to try and teach. Rapunzel was the only Guardian who appeared to have any knack for it and it was assumed that because she could use light to her advantage, aiding in the growth of plants and the blossoming of flowers that her pollen could mix with the sand. As of yet though, Rapunzel could only fuel a good dream already in progress. she was not yet clever enough in her mind, to create a good dream, and her light just tended to cause happiness in the receiver.

"Come on Jack, don't do this…." She pleaded, trying to cushion his head with fresh green moss when she set him down. His skin looked paler than usual still, and she could see his veins spidering out into dark creeping webs near where Hiccup had grabbed him. It didn't seem to be helping him even though.

Tensing as she heard the snapping of twigs, Rapunzel stood and clutched her hair, ready to use it if need be in place of her frying pan. She was sure she could use her vines to attack if necessary, and she moved to protect Jack. Her eyes widened in relief when a flurry of beautiful feathers burst from the foliage. "Toothiana!"

The Tooth Faerie looked worried sick and she came forward. "Rapunzel, where have you been?! Jack rushing off is no big deal, but you always tell us what is going on- when I heard you were rushing off after Jack I-" But she paused and spotted the pale white hair lying on the ground and her dainty hands flew to her mouth. "What happened to Jack?!" Fluttering over, she knelt, her wings fluttering slightly in her fretting.

Jack didn't respond to her touch, motionless where he lie. She pressed a hand against his head. "He's burning up... that is not good, he is an ice sprite, he is not supposed to be warm..." She worriedly looked to Rapunzel. "We must take him to North's Workshop. It will be cold enough for him, and we must gather the others!" Surprisingly strong for such a dainty faerie, Toothiana gathered Jack into her arms, the ancient teen's long limbs draping off her like a ragdoll.

Rapunzel said, "I will meet you there," and watched her fly away. She turned to the trees and disappeared between their branches.

It did not take long for the two women and the unconscious Jack to find their ways to the Workshop. North turned to them surprised. Toothiana hurriedly fluttered in and Rapunzel seemed to morph out of the wood of his shop. "What is this?" North asked, confused. "Jack-" He saw the boy and quickly took him to his bed, lying Jack down on the bedding. He did not cover him up though.

"It was Pitch..." Rapunzel said, curling her arms up around herself. Her hair draped around her lengthily and hid most of her small frame from view. Since she battled with Hiccup she had not had time to pull it back up into its braid and while she did not find it a nuisance, it did help show her worry. Plants were springing up and wilting all along the wood by her feet. "He's corrupted hiccup in shadows... hiccup fought with Jack. He did something to his arm... I- I tried to heal it but nothing is working." she too knelt buy his bed. "the wound seems to be gone, but his veins are still dark as if poisoned... and my healing should have woken him by now, but..."

Toothiana went to fetch water and returned to place a cool cloth on his forehead. "I do not know what kind of magic this is, but it is not the good kind. How can Hiccup have this ability?" She asked.

North stood there with his fingers scratching thoughtfully at his beard. "I do not like it. Not one bit" He said. "This is not behavior typical of Hiccup. He is... smart... sassy and making of the leaves in silly colours to fall prettily. He is not one to hurt." North stood straight. "Leave Jack be. We will tend to him, but for now he must rest. I will crack window and he will be colder." he turned. "Toothiana, come. We must find Sandy and begin plan of attack."

Rapunzel looked back at him in fear. "Attack?! You're not seriously thinking of attacking Hiccup are you?!"

North furrowed his brows. "It is distressing but... if boy is causing harm then he is dangerous." And though Rapunzel protested audibly, he turned and Toothiana followed, looking back at her with sympathy. But she was a warrior at heart. She knew as well as North did that if they did not stop Pitch and Hiccup, then they could have war on their hands.

North stormed into the next room, conflicted. He ran a large hand down his aged face and grunted something under his breath like 'why must this happen'. Toothiana who had followed, was about to ask him something when he seemed to compose himself.

He sent out the emergency signal... summoning all available Guardians to him. The Sandman was the first to arrive, his sand ship dispersing into particles as he landed. He looked at the two confused, a thousand questions popping above his head. Toothiana explained recent events and Sandy nodded, recounting the tale of what happened with Onceler in the woods. He had already spoken to North, but had had no luck. Even Ombric was unsure of how to proceed and he would stay to mind his own business, far too busy to come.

North pulled a lever from the wall and the ground began to shift as faerie and dream spoke, and a large, round table began to come up from the ground. A map of the world spread out and ancient was connected to the table. Instead of little lights appearing, it showed locations of all the known Guardians of Myth including, but not limited to, the Guardians of Childhood, the Guardians of Seasons, Guardians of Lore, and Guardians of Festival.

No sooner had the table clicked into place when a hole opened from the floor and and Aster sprung out with Merida hot on his heels. "We rounded up as many as we could when we saw th' signal." Merida said. "What's happened? Es et Heccup?" she asked worriedly.

North looked at her solemnly. "Da. Unfortunately..."

Aster nodded. "That's why we brought recruits." He turned, ears flexing back as he and the Guardian of Summer stepped aside. Behind them stood two figures, an orange fox in elegant French attire who stood on two legs and crossed his arms in annoyance, but seemed to smirk delightedly as he walked up to Toothiana and kissed her hand.

"Enchante' ma peite faerie~" He said with a bow and a swish of his large fluffy tail. "It has been ze long time since I 'ave seen such beauty."

Tooth blushed softly and chuckled. "It's been quite a while Reinaert." She said. "Whatever happened to coming to the Palace for afternoon tea?"

"Ah, non, I do apologize ma cheri. Tea time is far too English for my tastes. And besides, I did get busy, I 'ave been trying to stop zis wolf from-."

"NEIN. As if zis Dummkopf could stop me." Bunny snickered when the wolf grabbed Reinaert by the collar and dragged the frilly fox back. "I am chaos, und vhat is he?!"

"ORDER!" The fox dragged himself from the grip of the wolf and growled dramatically. "Or at least I would be if you would go one night wis'out reaking 'avoc, Isengrim!" they snarled at one another, their fur raised and claws ready to strike, but Aster rolled his eyes and got between the two.

"Oi, knock it off! We've got biggah things to worry 'bout than your centuries-old feud, mates. Get it togethah."

Merida looked to North. "I take it they're the Guardians of Balance? Auch, rediculous. I cannae even see how they keep the world balanced when they're at each other's throat's s'much."

A pair of long, slender hands reached out from thick robes, the dark figure causing them to freeze. "Hush you two. That is no way to behave when we are in a gathering like this."

Aster's ears immediately perked and he turned, nose twitching before they pinned back. "Lady Tytoniel." He said. The woman approached with a glide. She had the head of a barn owl atop her shoulders, adorned in beautiful jewels. Rings and bangles draped her hands and her wings sat folded neatly behind her.

She greeted everyone with a typically reserved expression on her calm face, far too wise and collected to be bothered by the banter of the Balance Guardians.

"Good to see you Aster." She stopped at the rabbit who looked nervous and chuckled. The Owl didn't tend to smile often and yet her eyes looked amused, even happy to see him.

"Aye mate. Lookin' well yourself. 'ow's like been in the forest?" He replied.

"Unsettled as of late." She turned to North. "It would be wise for you to begin this meeting now North. I do not believe there are any more coming. Mother Nature does not wish to be involved and Ombric is busy with his own problems. Nightlight has not been seen for centuries and the Groundhog and Leprechaun and in no mood for aiding this cause. Speak before the fox and wolf become impatient and ruin your workshop."

Tooth glared at her and crossed her arms, not liking her forwardness. Lady Tytoniel, the Guardian of Wisdom and part of the Guardians of Lore, was almost always at unspoken odds with Toothiana, both winged, feathered beings jealous of the other's feathers. They should have both been mature enough to admit their silent feud was pointless and childish but really neither of them cared and only gave each other nasty little quips here and there. But both ancient and intelligent, they knew they had other pressing matters to attend to and North cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"I have summoned you all here to face grave news." He began solemnly. "Hiccup, Guardian of Change and season of Autumn, has been kidnapped and brainwashed by Pitch."

Tytoniel grimaced. "That fool would never be so bold."

"Aye but 'e's gone and hurt 'im!" Merida slammed her fists on the table. "Jack saw it with 'is oen eyes. That wretch took 'em in darkness an' keeps movin' the entrances to his lair t'keep us out!"

"Da. Jack confronted Hiccup." North declared. "And is lying on bed unconscious and poisoned. Because of Hiccup, Jack is out of commission, comrades. He did terrible things. We cannot let this stay as it is."

Aster looked mortified. "Woah mate, you're not talkin' about goin' after Pitch while Hiccup's still there?"

"Ah mon cher do not worry so much." Reinaert waved a paw around. "I am sure whatever trouble 'e is in will sort itself out in ze end. We should not have to worry so much, non?"

"Herr Fox, shut it! Vhat he did is un act of var!" Isingrim shoved Reinaert out of the way, snarling. "That boy should be castrated vith his master!"

"Nonono hold on a tick!" The Easter bunny glared. "This is Hiccup we're talkin' 'bout mate, not some dahk evil minion born 'a nightmares!"

"Bunny..." North and Toothiana spoke at once and Sandy seemed hesitant about showing his thoughts.

"Logically speaking it is unwise to rush into things. Until we know if the boy is truly in darkness taking rash actions towards him would be unwise." Tytoniel cautione. "o not take rash actions fellow guardians. We must know every piece of the puzzle before coming to a concluson."

"Pitch is capable of horrid things- we fought another corrupted one of 'is recently an it was nae easy." Merida looked around the room at each of their faces. "Heccup's attacked Jack... poisoned him, injured 'im. 'e's not one a' ours any more. I dunnae like to say it lads and lasses, but we have nae choice... I say we take 'em both down."

"Da." North agreed solenmly.

"No!" Aster slammed his paw down onto the rounded table and glared at all of them, mortified by what they were saying. They would attack Hiccup after all the good he's done? Just because he was corrupted?! He knew it might be hopeless but surely there must be a better way! Hiccup was gentle and kind and Aster was positive he was in pain and needed their help. He was not about to give up on him. "I know Hiccup, he would neva' huht a fly... not consciously anyway! He's gentle... peaceful. He is Gah'dian of Change... he gives people a chance for redemption." He stared each of their cohorts down. "How can we possibly say he dangerous and not give him a chance!"

Toothiana spoke up with much determination. "I know it is hard..." She said. "But we have to consider that his heart is blackened like Pitch's... filled with darkness and nightmares. That kind of corruption can't be fixed... We cannot afford to just let his actions slide because we know how he  _used_  to be."

"He's still like that!" Aster protested. "Sure he's gone down a dahk path, but he's still ah' Hiccup. He's just a kid, mate! Just stuck in a nightmare! How can you justify this?!"

Tytoniel touched his shoulder. "Calm yourself Aster." she said. "I too agree, this is not the right course of action. We are guardians are we not? We are meant to protect."

"His actions merit death." Isengrim growled. "He should be rotting."

"Non my friend, you would have ze boy rot for actions not 'is own? Zat us ugly even for you! 'e is already suffering in someplace dark!" Reinaert scolded him and the wolf hung his ears back but crossed his arms and said nothing in response.

A standstill followed. Tooth, Merida, North and Isengrim waned war. Aster, Sandy, Reinaert and Tytoniel wanted a peaceful solution. No one seemed to want to budge and the silence was overbearing.

Sandy took the following moment of silence to suggest his idea, Toothiana translating his gestures. "Sandy thinks there must be a way to save him. So our best plan of action-"

"Should be a retrieval mession." Merida nodded in defeat. "Aye. Aim to capture Heccup and bring him here t'see if a cure can be found but also attack Petch."

"I will speak with the Librarian and see if I may find any way of breaking the spell upon him." Tytoniel offered.

"Yes." Toothiana said and Merida looked at them. "Take aster with you. We will make preparations. North, Sandy and I will get our armies ready. Pitch has an entrance to his Caverns in the forest where my patrol faeries say he has not yet closed it off. As far as we are aware, he does not know we learned of its existence. Isengrim, you do what you can to fortify the forests where we will confront them. Take Reinaert with you and for goodness sake be QUIET. If Pitch or Hiccup learns of our plans they will seal off the entrance and we will have no advantage of attack."

The wolf and fox turned to glance sideways at one another, both having their arms crossed, but they relented. They were a very good team when a common enemy was present. Isengrim tipped his head back to howl, a portal hole opening in the wall for the two to slip through and disappear in.

Aster looked unsure at Toothiana and North. "Don't do anythin' until we get back!" He insisted.

Tytoniel spread her wings. "Meet you at the Library, old friend."

North turned to Toothiana once everyone was gone, and avoided speaking too loud for sandy to hear them. "We cannot be assuming they will find a cure or come back in time."

"I agree." She replied, fluttering around him. "You and I have been through this before... war is not pretty. It is why Ombric chooses to stay out of this... we must not let the world be at risk. If it comes down to it, we have to make a choice. The world's safety or the safety of one individual. We all know Pitch can't be changed... if Hiccup is as under the Fearlings' spell as Pitch is, then he cannot be reasoned with or helped and we must see to it their tranny ends. Even if it means putting Hiccup down." The two warriors were in agreement. Aster's plan or not, they had their own agenda and would stick to it if necessary.

For now, they would attack Pitch's lair, even if that was against Aster's wishes.


	8. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets sucked into one of Hiccup's Nightmares that leads him to a very strong revelation.

Turmoil. That was what he could sense. Deep in the darkness Jack walked slowly by himself, randomly around for he could not see a path to follow. He held his arm, feeling slight pain and yet numbness. It was very disconcerting... for he did not know which one it was. His body did not seem to make up its mind either. It lingered between indecision and that alone sent Jack into a world of unsteady nerves.

But he continued to walk, his legs carrying him aimlessly. He wandered for what felt like forever, and when he stopped, he felt colder than he had in a very long time. This wasn't a dream, was it? It didn't feel right... it felt very much like it was actually happening but that wasn't possible. "Hello?" Jack called out into the darkness and the ever pressing silence that bore down on him gobbled it up quickly. It didn't carry very far, even Jack could tell. He gripped his shoulders. Why was he cold? He was Jack Frost! Guardian of Fun and Winter! He wasn't supposed to GET cold...

Teeth chattering, he looked around, trying to figure out how to get warm when he heard a noise. It was faint but even it shattered the silence like glass breaking.

It was but a whisper; whimpered on frightened lips and Jack followed the sound into the dark until he could see it: a figure in the distance. No matter how much he ran he couldn't seem to get closer.

But the person's form was curled up on the ground in the dark, thick chains coming from within his body. He shifted, a sound of pain whimpering past his lips. "Hiccup..." Jack's heart ached and he drew his hands to his chest. No... Hiccup attacked him- he- he did something to his arm! But Hiccup looked so hurt, how could he accuse him?

When Hiccup shifted, it was to grasp the chains and try and heave himself up. He was bare of clothes and seemed to be thin and pale, the freckles standing out harshly on his skin. He coughed and blood splattered onto the ground. The same deep red blood oozed down from his chest where several dark arrows were pierced where his heart should be. But he didn't seem to notice- he just kept whimpering and clutching the chains that connected above in the darkness- he released one hand as it dropped and came back up, this time holding a hand up to his heart as if in serious pain.

Hiccup looked up to the dark "sky" and called out for someone to come, but Jack's voice seemed to stop working. Nothing he tried to say would come out in anything but the faintest whisper. He just kept trying to stand on shaky leg to ease the pain of the chains, his other leg completely gone from where he had lost it in life.

And yet as Jack watched the darkness melted away, the chains disappearing into smoke like a carnival trick and Hiccup gasped and turned around and around for a moment, confused and frantic.

"It's me-" Hiccup said in a faint sob. "It's my fault- I kill them- I kill everything I touch...!" He looked at his hands and trees seemed to puff out of the shadows around him as the scene shifted from fuzzy distorted images to clearer ones. The trees that appeared began to shriek, seemingly in pain and decaying before his eyes. He shrieked in fear and backed up, trying to get away from them, but he only managed to back into a tree that wilted immediately when his hand connected with it. "No- no I'm sorry! I'm sorry please- I'll be good, I won't hurt anyone!"

People; animals- they all appeared as shadowy faceless forms who would die as soon as he reached out for help. Eventually he broke into thick sobs and just collapsed on the ground again, holding himself in a tight ball. Jack had no idea that Pitch's Fearlings had connected his fear of himself with the fear of losing those he loved and used it like this, but he was starting to get a good idea.

Jack was shocked to see all this either way. These were Hiccup's deepest darkest fears. The Viking was so vulnerable, how could he doubt him? He looked to his arm and saw the veins. This wasn't Hiccup's doing, it was Pitch's. And yet... if his fears were true didn't it mean this power was inside Hiccup the whole time?

That thought was actually rather terrifying for Jack. It meant Hiccup was constantly holding back. I meant that every time they would joke and jest at one another he would be holding back. It meant that Hiccup never truly let himself get angry in front of anyone; that he had been hiding this dark secret like he tried to keep it to himself that he was scared of the nightmares he had been having.

He had the power to kill and infect with a touch. It made sense to Jack... Autumn killed off all the leaves; sent animals into hibernation; decided whether or not there was enough food available that would carry on into the winter if he decided to have Jack bring an early frost; or ruin the fields with an early autumn.

It meant that of all the Season Guardians, Hiccup bore the same burden Jack did; only he had had less time to mess up than Jack.

Jack spent centuries perfecting his frost alone and while he hadn't liked the solitude he really had no one to judge him... He had the leisure time to figure out the difference between harmless fun and harmful, deadly black ice. And he had tested his limits and the boundaries and was capable of finding the solid balance between the two extremes.

Jack had learned the balance of his powers over centuries though... and dealt with the consequences of a frozen carcass here and there with morbid solitude. And yet the Guardians could not tell him he was bad by witnessing his actions. Jack of course, didn't mean to hurt any of the animals, but when it happened he realized his powers must be honed to ensure he had decent control over them.

Hiccup was a much newer Guardian. He had not been given the chance to explore his powers without the older Guardians breathing down his neck to tell him his powers were evil. In fact, Jack found him and right away took him to the Guardians.

And only now did Jack realize what he had done... he had found Hiccup in the autumn woods, decorating leaves. Eyes wide and curious, watching them fall, watching them change colours. He was happy then... for all Jack knew, Hiccup might have been content to be alone until he was ready to seek out others like himself as Jack had done. He may have even caught him at the worst time... Jack's heart had leapt at the idea of another Season Guardian like himself- another MALE that is. The other two being female was ok but he had just been so pleased that this person in the woods with a head crowned in pretty leaves and a bright and eager look in his eyes was male. Maybe they'd have things in common? Maybe this one would be more fun than braiding each other's' hair (not that braiding Rapunzel and Merida's hair wasn't fun, mind you; Jack liked to do that too) but he might get to talk boy stuff with Hiccup. Or... at least maybe talk BOYS... without getting  _"AWWW that's so CUTE!"_ s from the girls... Hiccup didn't exactly look like he'd be into girls, but Jack went either way so he could hope right?

He snatched Hiccup up right away like he did with the other two, because he did not want Hiccup to feel the crippling loneliness that he had felt for many years.

But what if that was the worst thing he could have done for Hiccup?!

What if Hiccup wanted to be alone until he figured out that his powers weren't completely destructive?

What if Hiccup was secretly hating himself this whole time because he believed his powers were chaotic and destructive, while the other three more experienced Guardians seemed to have much more positive gifts?!

Had Jack taken Hiccup to the Guardians' protective arms too early?!

He probably wanted to impress them and make them proud- Jack knew he would have done anything to impress the Guardians when he was first chosen; he would have done anything to gain their approval.

Of  _course_  Hiccup wouldn't want to show he had the ability to put an entire forest into a death sleep with the touch of a hand... After all, the other Guardians bring so much good and joy in the world. A few pretty leaves were nice, but what would they think of the decaying of late Autumn? Of the choices he had to make in regards to life and death? In the deaths that followed an early winter or short summer's growing period? In the frantic forest fires lit from the August gales that tore through everything in their path and left ash in their wake?

His powers caused death and heartache before Jack could ever cover it with his beautiful frost. They said things died in winter but if he had not allowed Jack to let the tree bark properly frost over; if he had even slightly miscalculated the amount of acorns and other nuts and berries; if he accidentally let the blight take the crops; if he allowed too much dry underbrush; all of those could lead to fires... to starvation through winter... to heartache and sorrow in spring!

Like Pitch, the poor boy's gifts could be seen as a terrible curse if he did not look at them in the right light and take extra caution at any given moment. If he was viewing himself so negatively than perhaps that was why Pitch could so easily feed off his fears.

And who was to say he did not hate his powers?! Jack could tell Hiccup hated himself sometimes... everyone does a little now and then, but... what if it was more than a simple bout of self-loathing due to the perpetual state of teenager/young adult ages they were stuck in?

He thought their fun banter and being with the girls had taught Hiccup to love who he is, but what if Jack was kidding himself? Hiccup was a pacifist- a gentle soul. Pacifistic nature and destructive powers did not a good combination make.

He probably felt like a  _monster!_

If he was this powerful it meant he was holding back almost 75% of his powers on a general basis to ensure no one would be hurt. Maybe even more- did he subconsciously guard every move? Jack knew he spent so much time keeping his nightmares to himself. And Rapunzel had seen the grass dying around him when he was that upset, but he insisted he was alright until she forced it out of him.

It seemed that Hiccup would do anything to keep everyone else safe, including bottle every aspect of self-loathing and fear deep within himself under lock and key.

THAT was why Pitch stole him and no one else- THAT was why he did everything to turn him into a prince of darkness-! Because Hiccup had the most potential; the most hidden fears; the most to lose; and the powers with the most chaotic nature centered in someone who had not yet mastered them.

Pitch needed a puppet that he could control through their insecurities and fear, and Hiccup was the only imaginable choice. Pitch must surely be suppressing most of his consciousness and cognitive thoughts to make him act so cruel under the Fearlings' influence. The injury he gave to Jack's arm that practically sucked the life from him was probably a natural, easy thing for Hiccup to do, and the ft that Hiccup could reign in that kind of power terrified Jack.

Jack wrung his hands worriedly. He wanted to run to Hiccup and hold him tightly... To free him from this pain even though he was positive that what he was witnessing of Hiccup's misery was a nightmare. He wanted to call out to him and tell him he was forgiven as the boy sobbed and begged for forgiveness to the darkness as the silhouetted trees and animals and people died around him.

But what could he do? He was trapped in this dream!

_"Do not try to go to him yet..."_

Jack looked up, hearing the voice and seeing a soft light flicker above him in a softly glowing orb. "What do you mean it's not time yet?!" He looked at it indignantly and filled with conflicted anger.

_"There is good in him still. A light that cannot fade. But you must not go to him yet- there is still more to do."_

Jack groaned. "I can't just leave him here! I can't let him suffer any more! This is my fault- I pushed him, I should have given him more time and helped his confidence, how can I abandon him now?!"

_"Patience, Jack. You must have patience... please... I know it does not yet make sense... but you must listen to me."_

Jack didn't understand and worse- Hiccup was fading away and Jack could feel himself coming to wakefulness- "I'm coming for you!" Jack called as loud as he could and he actually screamed it this time to the other in his dream. But did it get to Hiccup? "I'M COMING HICCUP!"

A gasp left his lips as Jack was dragged back to the waking realm. Tears had pooled in his eyes and he saw the ceiling of North's room and sighed as he buried his face in the pillows beneath him. He had no clue how he got here and yet he didn't care. He was exhausted and his mind was on what he had just dreamed. He fully believed it was more a vision than an actual dream. Someone's voice had spoken to him... and told him it wasn't time yet. But when would it be time? Hiccup was suffering so much!

Jack didn't think his heart could take much more of this- with each moment he could not help Hiccup, he seemed to miss him more and more; yearn for the one he had never confessed his feelings to.

"Oh thank heavens you're awake!" He turned with a start to see who had spoken, and was mildly pleased to see Rapunzel tiredly smiling beside him. "We were all so worried! Hiccup poisoned you and you've been running a fever!" She touched his head. "Still running a fever... how could you just run off to find Hiccup all on your own and without backup?!" She glared.

Jack gave a tired, sheepish look. "You know why..." He said softly, and his look of exhaustion caught up with her, making her back off a bit and nod. "Do not ask me to stop pursuing him Punzie... I'm responsible... I HAVE to try and find him... And I know what he is feeling... he is trapped right now... consumed by fear and regret and pain. I  _can't_  give up on him."

Rapunzel gave him a strange look he could not quite place. "I am not saying to give up on him Jack, I'm saying that you need to rest and recover. What we do next could decide his fate... the Guardians are already gathering and discussing what to do about Hiccup, but for now, you need to take it easy." She knew what he was feeling. She could see his pain in her eyes. He was more worried than she thought. She gently ran a hand over his face. "Shhh, ok? Rest and relax. When you feel better Jack, we're going to find him. And we're going to break the spell Pitch has over him. If anyone can help him, it's you."


	9. The Librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Tytoniel and Aster need some help, so they seek out the Librarian, who is not what he at first appears to be.

Dark was the forest below, the fireflies lighting up the forest floor dimly; more cautious than Lady Tytoniel had ever seen them before. Her eyes, large as saucers and excellent at seeing in the dark, scanned the Forest of Wisdom. The wind bit at her feathers as she circled the valley that was trapped between mountains. The darkness was pressing against it though, and she could see the forest’s edge. Even in the dark, the beautiful green of her trees were losing their luster. They bore the decay that had started to form and their vibrant leaves had dulled to a dim and sick looking yellow. This was not good. She could hear the animals hushing their voices… they were scared and if the Forest of Wisdom was effected in this way, then regular forests around the world, magical or not must surely be suffering worse.

She circled around once more, sleek feathers touched by moonlight. Even the Man in the Moon’s light could not pierce the trees of her Forest, which was not a good sign. It meant they were pulling closer to one another; it meant her trees were afraid.

“The forest is uneasy.” Tytoniel explained as she circled back around and descended onto the outcropping she usually perched from to keep an eye on her forest. “The animals are nervous and the darkness and decay are spreading. If we do not help Hiccup soon, I fear even my magical forest will suffer. Isengrim and Reinaert are from this forest…. They are connected to it. Balance- chaos and order- seek Wisdom’s advice; my advice; on many matters. If the darkness spreads enough, Isengrim and Reinaert may not be able to help us. They will be arguing too much or worse.”   
  
Aster, who was polishing his boomerangs, looked up at her and nodded. He put the boomerangs back and stood. “I don’t believe Hiccup’s all bad, Mate.” He said.

“I agree.”  Tytoniel replied. “The reason I brought you here was because the Library is just beyond the hills. But…. I also wished to see the destruction’s spread rate. I believe we have maybe a few days, a week at most, to help the Autumn Guardian before the darkness permanently traps him in its embrace.”

“The Librarian would know what to do…. He always knows.” The rabbit’s ears pinned back though, because he could sense the unrest below as well. “So how do we get ovah there? My tunnels’ ain’t gonna get cross that dahk area, mate… er…. Lady Tytoniel….. I don’t plan t’let my spring tunnels open t’that kinda dahkness….. So how do we…?”

Her eyes turned from concern to amusement and she gestured. “My dear Bunny, you do not need to be so formal with me….” She smiled gently and he shied his gaze away.

“Aye mate.” They weren’t lovers, nor had they ever really been. But they were close. There was a time when the Easter Bunny was young and new, and Spring became the Owl’s favourite season because of that. Back long before the Seasons Guardians, when Spring was wild and chaotic and a Pooka rabbit ran free and fast as the wind and could chase butterflies and hide eggs as a lovely Owl watched and marveled at his youth.

Oh he still was just as gentle and she was just as radiant and the two never really spoke about what was going on in their heads or in their hearts, but words didn’t need to be spoken. She was fond of him; he of her.

She spread her wings and opened her arms for him to hold and that flustered bunny didn’t skip a beat, just grabbed her delicately around the waist and held on for dear life as she took off.   
  
He hated heights and she knew it too and held onto him with her slender arms so he wouldn’t be afraid. After all, the darkness did not need another pawn…. And so they soared over the forest until the hills began to dissipate and the large structure came into focus.

 

It was made of ancient stone and covered in thick ivy that climbed up its edge over centuries and consumed so much of it. Beautiful purple lilacs sprouted from the ivy and if Aster didn’t know these plants were magical he would have marveled at them audibly. The castle’s turrets spired up into the air, covered in thick blue shingles touched by age and weather but still strangely vibrant. Purple flags twirled atop the towers, their banners bearing a book each as their crest and as Tytoniel descended into the middle courtyard of the castle Library, they could see a man of his mid-forties, crowned in a circlet of gold and wearing chainmail beneath thick purple robes and a tunic below. He was hunched over, sitting beside the bubbling fountain that stood in the middle of the courtyard, whispy weeping willows bent and swaying softly in the breeze. The kingly figure was reading aloud from the book I his hands and the trees were apparently bent in to listen because when Tytoniel landed in the clearing and the man looked up, the trees bent and swayed to stand upright as if looking at them as well.

“Lady Tytoniel, how good of you to come!” The man stood and held his arms wide, his eyes twinkling and creased with laugh lines around the edges. He gestured with gloved hands, and Aster could see the scabbard at his side held not a sword hilt, but long spiraling tubes of papers. They were confusing but Aster could see pictures of maps poking out from them. “And you have brought a friend? Ah! Yes! You must be E. Aster Bunnymund! To what do I owe such a pleasure?” He kissed the Lady’s hand and grasped Bunny’s paw in good nature.

Now, to be fair, Aster was quite shocked at this man before him… this did not look like the Librarian he heard of. From what he knew, the Librarian was rumoured to be a wise man of great intellect, wisdom and held a passion for books like no other. He was said to have been around for what felt like eternity… ever since written papers had been first created.

But this man looked like a king and that confused Aster. However, he followed him inside regardless and his eyes widened in awe at the rows and rows of bookshelves that lined the castle walls. Climbing up and up through the towers, the shelves had more books, scrolls, parchments, papers, scriptures and even stone tablets than Aster could count.

“King Arthur, one of my favourite tales.” The Librarian mused as he lifted the book he had been reading and let go of it, allowing the book to float aimlessly for a moment and shoot up high into the distance before shelving itself. Tytoniel was quite amused at the look of astonishment her rabbit companion was displaying.

Then the Librarian let his gloved hand run along the tops of the books stacked here and there, before pulling out another. “Alice in Wonderland.” He popped open the cover and grinned as he gave the page a once-over. To Aster’s astonishment the Librarian’s kingly form disappeared, morphing quite suddenly into that of a rather mad looking hatter.

“Librarian, we need your help.” Tytoniel began. “Pitch Black has corrupted the Guardian of Autumn. He is lost and confused and if we do not free him from the darkness’s grip, then he will be lost to us.”

The Librarian looked at her with concern, and frowned. “Not all shadows are bad.” He warned and Aster didn’t quite care for his tone, but defended their statements anyways as he guiltily watched the Librarian change back into his ethereal form. He was a shadow one could not turn to wickedness because he knew too many stories- too may good and evil tales. He was neutral and loved his books more than most creatures. For the stories he cherished were creation- were lore and life itself. Scrawled on the pages of books, the minds and thoughts of a zillion voices. He would give knowledge to any who asked… including Pitch Black. “As it stands, I am aware of the Guardian’s plight. It was I whom Pitch came to for knowledge on corruption. I assumed it would only be a matter of time before one of you came asking for advice.”

“Hiccup’s our friend, Librarian, we can’t just let ‘em go to war ovah somethin’ we can solve peacefully.”

Closing the book, the Librarian set it down and turned to them. In his shadow form, he did not have a face, but did hold a mouth and frowned. “You have gone to war over less, young rabbit.” He replied, starting up the stairs and expecting them to follow as he searched through his books. “Why should this be any different? It was not so long ago a Soldier of the Stars was taken into the hands of the shadows and you fought him just as hard as the others.” He smirked under his hood though they could not see. “Why should this Guardian of Autumn be granted any special treatment? If his heart was dark enough to blacken, then perhaps it is meant to be so.”

“What was done before was different…” Tytoniel scolded. “You know this, Librarian, this is not his path. The boy does not have his heart fully corrupted yet. He is scared….”   
  
“So was _Kozmotis._ ” Hissed the Librarian. He turned and his form changed, lengthening, the shadowy figure gaining a strong, muscular appearance: beautiful skin that was dark and flawless; eyes as gold as starlight; dressed in fine blue and gold armour and decorated in stars that glinted and flickered as if real. “He was just as scared as Hiccup is now. Why should I try and find a cure for him if Kozmotis never got a chance?”   
  
The look of horror that struck Aster’s face was pure and he backed up, ears pinned, almost too shocked to speak and Tytoniel blocked the Librarian and him, stepping between the two and using her feathers like a shield. “Enough Librarian!” She squawked. “We tried! You know we tried, you do not need to frighten him worse!” She knew Aster’s clan was wiped out by the Nightmare King…. Fresh in his mind at the time, that sadness lead him to want nothing but bloodshed. Even the rabbit knew that course of action would not bring them back but he didn’t care. He was angered. But now… after centuries, it was nothing but guilt for him. To see him like that just set Aster off. Knowing how Kozmotis suffered was something all of the guardians felt guilty about.

The Librarian seemed to understand and immediately shifted back to that of a shadowed, whispy figure. “Forgive me. I should listen to your wisdom Tytoniel…..” She nodded and turned to Aster, soothingly letting her hands smooth against his fur until he seemed to snap out of it.

“Sorry mate…” He muttered and she shook her head and waved it off, but when she turned, she could see the Librarian high above (by god he was fast) and reaching for a scroll. He seemed to look at it as if considering something, before accepting a different book and beckoned to them below.

“Come.”

He lead them higher and higher up the many passageways and stairwells, to the very top of his castle- the highest tower where he kept a large dome-shaped room and a grand fireplace. There sat a large and comfortable chair and papers scattered about this way and that. Clicking his tongue, (or at least making a noise which sounded suspiciously like one who was clicking his tongue), the desks and papers shifted and moved for the Librarian, clearing a space for them. “Hiccup’s time has not yet come to diminish.” He said, gesturing.

Tytoniel gracefully sat in the seat and Aster took up residence on the arm rest, not wanting to sit fully next to her. He liked to give her space.

The Librarian’s eyes began to appear and glow past the shadowy form, symbols beginning to burn beyond the shade. They glowed like constellations and the room grew darker and darker. With a burst of light, the book he held also began to glow, its words shifting from the pages until the book floated in the centre of the room and began to show images around the room like a hologram. The Owl’s eyes widened, fascinated, and Aster’s ears perked.

Hiccup appeared before them as a somewhat blurred form, taking shape and sharpening after a few seconds. He stood looking at trees until a darkness began to creep around the glowing center of his heart. He dropped as shadows opened beneath him and he screamed silently as he fell, shielding himself, pleading to the world around them and begging for help. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he seemed to call out to them; to anyone. ‘Please- I didn’t mean to, it was an accident!’

Aster’s ears pinned back again and he held a paw to his chest, sadness overcoming his features. They couldn’t hear him because it was just an image but even he and Tytoniel knew what he was saying.

But the image shifted, panning out and both Guardians stood when they saw the shadowy smoke-like figures circling Hiccup. Pitch’s shadow grew from the depths, his hand grasping something fluttering and glowing a soft red. Beating steadily, the heart in his grasp was stolen away, locked within a cage and sealed in the bedchambers of the Nightmare King. Hiccup’s distraught image immediately stopped resisting after that. The scene shifted once more, Hiccup’s dark overcast shadow clinging to Pitch, trailing after him with a hand firmly on the other’s cloak as if terrified to let go. He followed him, stumbling as he fought to catch up. The fear of rejection was very obvious and Aster stepped forward, touching the shadow, but his paw went right through it, disrupting the imagery and causing the enchantment to break and fade away.

The book fell to the ground, the room becoming more illuminated and the Librarian looked at them both as Tytoniel gently placed a hand on the rabbits shoulder.

“Hiccup is not lost- his heart remains pure and sealed somewhere within Pitch’s grasp.” The Librarian spoke. “If we can get the heart returned to him, his purity should expel the darkness which has consumed his heart That which makes the son of Autumn so strong, and what makes him a true Guardian, is the strength and kindness of his heart. Without it, he holds no courage, no hope and no acceptance or understanding of change.”

Aster took a moment to lift the book ad hold it close to himself. He felt responsible for this… he felt like he had disappointed Hiccup and let him down. He was determined to save him- he had to for Hiccup’s sake; for Jack’s sake; and to cure his own guilt at not noticing the signs. “We’re gonna save him…. Whatevah it takes…..”

“Trust in yourselves and trust in who Hiccup is, not what he has become.” The Librarian spoke with a kind of formal finality. “ _Fate is already on your side_ ….. Please remember that.”


	10. Broken Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares can be a terrible thing. But often it is worse not to remember them... or anything really.

_“I’m coming for you! I’M COMING FOR YOU HICCUP!”_

Eyes shot open in the dark, their glow lit dimly where no light seeped through into the void. Breath rasped out through his lips as if clawing the back of his throat, afraid to be cast away. It parched his tongue and he grunted softly, pushing himself on thin arms to sit up. The floor was cold and never gave any comfort. The darkness was a cruel master. Hiccup was so thin and his bones were beginning to stick out past his ski. Was it a remnant of the curse he was under? Perhaps this was because he no longer consumed any food, or possibly the darkness which flooded his system stole away most of his energy and made him appear more dead than alive. Maybe it was all three.

Hiccup was not like his Master. Pitch was born entirely of darkness. His heart was tainted with nightmares centuries ago. Hiccup was not a creature like him. He was a shell, a corpse-like figure animated by the will of his keeper and each movement was a strain on his already-taxed body.

Sweat dripped down his forehead and when he lifted bony fingers to touch it, he found his hair was wet. He was sweating and briefly wondered why it took so long for him to notice, but the thought flew past his mind quickly. Focusing was hard without his Master’s commands solid and rigid in his mind keeping him on point. When Pitch was away, Hiccup was more like a fragile dead leaf blowing in the wind; his mind swept this way and that. He kept having such odd thoughts; broken; disjointed. All of them scattered about with little or no connections to anything.

But he did remember something.

Something that made his brows knit and his face form a confused frown. What was that… thing? That light? He had dreamed of it only moments ago and it was slipping from his mind as if unimportant, but somehow lingering nonetheless.

He remembered fear. It was something he was well accustomed to now. Pitch often sent him into fear-filled dreams and let those Fearlings and Night Mares have their way with his mind until he was a sobbing, whimpering mess, and he would wake to thin grey arms holding him close as if he were precious, but whispering things to him that reflected the opposite. But the words were comforting somehow, regardless of what was said and Hiccup would sob into his Master’s arms and just listen and cling to every word; crave it like a drug until he was too exhausted from it to think.  

**_“You’re such a sad, pathetic boy. I can see why they abandoned you, my little Fearling Prince…. So dangerous; so perfect. No one understands you like I do, and no one ever shall…. No one’s been touched by the darkness like we have.”_ **

And he just listened. He always listened; quiet and obedient until his body went numb and the tears stopped. Until he felt this heavy, pressing weight all over his body that overcame the sadness and replaces it with a cold feeling. Then he would sit up and continue to do as his Master wished.

But this time was different. This nightmare was different….. This time it ended with Pitch not holding him in his arms or letting the Fearlings feast on his sorrows… This time the nightmare ended in a light. A warm, comforting little light and that both disgusted and fascinated him. A little light he REMEMBERED…… a little light he should fear but instead wanted to follow, to touch and to hold it.

Hiccup pressed a pale and heavily freckled hand to his head. He felt dizzy…..

He was hungry…. He was ALWAYS hungry….. But right now it was different. Usually he could ignore it and the feeling would go away, but it was gnawing at his stomach as if it would devour him whole. He absently bit his hand and sucked on it for a while, thinking distractedly of things here and there, but his thoughts always seemed to linger on the dream and on the light.

Why was it so easy to go back to thinking of that light?

Why was it so special?

And why did his head feel like it was splitting? It was becoming unbearable…..

Was the room spinning? It was hard to tell in the dark….

He felt Toothless stir and grunt, nuzzling him in perhaps what he could call concern. Then again, he was a Fearling. There was every chance the beast was trying to eat him.

Hiccup did not interpret the motion. He did not even think about it. His hand just moved and he was petting the shadowy beast  that sat there with eyes so bright yellow in the dark it lit up the room without realizing it.

 _‘Toothless has such big eyes….’_ Hiccup thought. _‘It makes the room so bright… That light was bight too…. Brighter… different…’_

But he walked past the floor he’d been lying on and continued on aimlessly for a while.

His leg hurt.

Or… did it?

He didn’t know.

What was pain again? Wasn’t it supposed to be bad? He couldn’t really remember what the definition of pain was, only that what he did know of it seemed to have a negative connotation. But he couldn’t describe it and therefore it wasn’t important any more.

But his stomach sharply bit at his insides and Hiccup groaned and doubled over, the large dragon Fearling coming up to help steady him. Hiccup smiled a broken, tired smile. Children could see that smile and be frightened for weks. Parents could see that smile and burst into sorrowful tears. “Thanks Buddy…..” He trailed off, losing track of what he was thanking him for.

He should be doing something…. Something important. He remembered vaguely that his Master had told him to do something, but he couldn’t remember what it was exactly. He knew it was important and any other time he would not have forgotten it at all since it had come directly from his Master. But this time?

This time his head pounded and his hunger lingered and he weakly wandered the stairs and steps, glancing at cages and thinking of an odd vague sensation of swinging inside one of them…. Of terror and fear gripping him… and yet, of a strange, pale light in the dark telling him something…. Something very important.

But what was it?

Pain cut into his head again and he fell to his knees, cltching at his head in agony. Why did this hurt so much? What was going on? Why couldn’t he think of anything? Why was it so hard to-

He was suddenly jerked into clarity when he felt thin but horribly strong fingers claw into his hair and dig into his scalp. With a jolt his head was yanked back. **_“What are you doing Hiccup?”_**

“Master-!” the Autumn Fearling gasped, not having sensed him. Suddenly every other thought seemed to disappear from his thoughts and lose all importance. Whatever he had been thinking or feeling moments ago had slipped from his mind and was overpowered by the urge to listen and to obey. The headache also disappeared almost immediately and he no longer felt his hunger.   
  
Pitch released him and walked towards the large globe. Hiccup didn’t even realize he’d walked this far. **_“What were you doing? Why weren’t you looking for our Nightmare Princess? I can’t fully take over this wretched place without her!”_**

“Forgive me Master, I had weird dreams, but they are unimportant. I have found a good candidate for your desires.”

Pitch glared at him, eyes narrow and judgmental as he looked down at the kneeling Fearling, but he was not too worried. Whatever had come over Hiccup had disappeared and that dazed, lost look on his face was replaced with sharp focus. His eyes glowed bright with his powers and he was ready. “Go on.” He replied, seeing hiccup awaiting his Master’s command to speak further.

Hiccup stood and looked up at Pitch. “She is powerful. Without her, the Guardians stand no chance against us.”

Pitch clawed along the globe with his nails, scratching out little lights. “Good. Bring her to me…. The Night Mares tell me she is vulnerable right now and not protected.”

“I shall retrieve her myself.” Hiccup bowed and mounted toothless, the dragon snarling, fire burning in his belly and releasing in thick, blue plumes before he scratched the ground thrice with his massive claws and took off into the air, heading deep into the shadows.

Hiccup was focused. There was nothing else that mattered. Whatever dream he may have had about a light glowing in the darkness and reaching out to him was gone and unimportant.

They were fast- more fast than they had ever been as the Guardian Duo. Toothless stretched his wings across the shadows and rode them like the air, so deadly and commanding of them that even the Night Mares and oher Fearlings bowed to him and made way. He was a creature more deadly than any reaper and his claws carved through the darkness as if it were the energy giving him breath.

Nothing was faster than shaow. Light may appear to be the fastest thing in existence but darkness was always there lurking. Without light, Darkness was there and it was hardly hindered by a few light fragments here and there. If anything, the more intense the light, the easier it was for shadows to penetrate it.

And while it aided toothless in the speed of his travels, it was the same premise that Hiccup used to choose their next victim.

For a woman who held the purest light in her heart could just as easily hold the most darkness of them all.

When he reached the North Pole, they appeared silently from the corner of the room where no one could see them save for their eyes: yellow and glowing faintly in the dark like a cat’s.

And like good little shadows, they waited. They waited as she brought Jack soup and helped him eat and tended him, and then hiccup blew and the sharp Autumn gust slammed te windows open, forcing the freezing air to hurry inside. She gasped and squealed, racing to shut the window, for her patient was ill and she only wished to aid him.

Hiccup had no reason to hesitate any more. He was fast and when he touched her, she screamed. His hands were like poison, death trailing up her neck and arm where he caught her and whispered into her ear. She screamed and vines began to sprout up all around them, gripping hiccup and pulling him back, but he growled. “Toothless-“

The fire that followed was thick and heavy and consumed the vines in an instant. Rapunzel backed up, but blocked Jack from view. She was not stupid, she knew he was weak and if Hiccup was here for Jack, she knew that right now he was not strong enough to defend himself against Hiccup AND Toothless. “You keep away!” she insisted and Hiccup just stared at her before lunging again.

This time he called the shadows and they tangled themselves into her hair, tugging hard. She gasped, screaming and shot out thorns towards him. She didn’t WANT to but Hiccup was leaving her with no choice! They pierced him, catching in his shadow clothes and scraping past his cheeks and shoulders where they whizzed past him. Toothless roared and the whole building shook, sending Rapunzel off balance. Jack trued to shoot out ice, but he felt so turned and he was still very feverish. He couldn’t seem to conjure enough ice for it to make a difference.

“Enough….” Hiccup snapped, shadows shooting up to crawl up Rapunzel and hold her legs and hair and wrists in place. Hiccup was at her side immediately, gripping her arms, his poisonous touch making her weak and she seethed in pain. The poor freckled Fearling whispered softly into her ear, a deadly song used to kill trees. It would not kill her but her eyes went wide and dilated, rolling back as she went limp in his grasp.

On the bed, Jack was trying to get up, calling out for Hiccup to stop, and reaching for Rapunzel. “Hiccup this is madness, release her!” He insisted, trying to drag his ill self out. But Hiccup could not let go. Rapunzel was his mission. Was the only thing that mattered. He HAD to please his Master. He had no choice.

His glare was so sharp to Jack that the pale ice boy faltered and Hiccup drew shadows up as they raced back into the darkness.   
  
“NO! Hiccup STOP!” Jack heaved himself out of bed and grabbed Hiccup’s arm in a last, hopeless attempt. Thick tears threatened to spill down his sick face as Jack realized he was about to lose another person he cared about to the one person he cared about most. “Please Hic, don’t do this- you can’t-!”

The Fearling looked back, half caught in mid-transport and arm caught by Jack. His eyes were wide and feral, but true fear was sparked inside them. It was more than just the fear of being caught. Jack watched in horror as Hiccup’s golden eyes flashed a look of pure and total panic. Anxiety every Fearling would eat in a heartbeat; Fear that dug deep to his very core and the look was so frightening that Jack released him immediately without thinking, letting him fade into the darkness. “No….” Tears streamed down his face and he screamed. “NO!”

This was his fault- all of this was his fault! Nothing he could do would solve this and now he had allowed Hiccup to steal Rapunzel away right under his nose!

Someone had come into the room- perhaps several people? He didn’t care. He was so distressed he just crouched on the floor and fought back tears. “He took her-“ He managed after a while. “Hiccup took Rapunzel to Pitch….”

It was North who spoke first. “This has gone on for long enough…. Too long for my tastes. We must act now before Pitch decides to be coming here and stealing any more guardians.” His voice was hard and clear, the voice of a soldier.

Toothiana’s hand was against Jack’s back and rubbing softly. “We cannot wait for him to corrupt her like he did to hiccup. We have to attack NOW.”

“No…” Jack managed, voice laced in depression. “Please don’t… they’re our friends….”

“So was Pitch long time ago….” North grunted. “Not any more…… we cannot afford to let this go unpunished. There is no more time for planning. No more time for postulating of the ‘what if’s.”

Toothiana looked at him determined. “To War?”

North looked to the shadows and gripped his sword tightly. “ _Da_. To war.”


	11. Cold Heart

It wasn't fair for Jack as he sat high in the lofty levels of North's workshop, seeing the building once used to make toys now turned into a battle council. All the toys had been put on hold, their production ceased and shoved on the backburner of everyone's minds, for this coming battle was too important.

But not for Jack.

Never for Jack.

The poor Guardian of Fun and Winter was in so much pain and not just physically where his arm throbbed and burned beneath the bandages, but also his fragile heart. Jack was not one to give up easily. In fact he was a warrior in his own right. He was brave, courageous, kind, chivalrous and passionate. Never would he give up on Hiccup.

But he was growing weary of his fellow guardians. All of those to whom he could call allies in the approach he was taking this entire scenario were elsewhere. Merida was ready to go to war. She, Reinaert and Isengrim were all gathering their weapons and forming battle strategies with North and Toothiana. Jack had been told of the great endeavours of Nicholas Saint North..... a fine warrior and exceptional thief. And he had heard tales of the valiant Toothiana who could slay any enemy thrown her way. She had always seemed so gentle and kind that Jack had had trouble picturing her as anything else. North was like that too, but at least his massive height and broad shoulders (and dare he mention the tattoos) made him look imposing. 

But now?

Toothiana was speaking rapidly with Merida and the others, and all of them were discussing forms of attack... speaking of where they would enter, how they would spar with the shadows, Night Mares and Fearlings, and how they would mercilessly take down Pitch and his allies.

'Mercilessly take down'.

Jack felt his throat fill with bile. He was NOT going to let them kill Hiccup. He did not care if all of them were pretty much immortal. He did not want to test it..... and if his injury was anything to go by, then real damage could be done.

Absently, Jack clutched where the injury was aching in a continuously noticeable pulsing. It was tingling beyond the pain and he unwrapped it, groaning as he saw the veins crawling as a dark black. He shuddered and rewrapped it.

He didn't have time to think about that now. He had other things to worry about.... He stood, letting the winds carry him down to the "war chamber". The entire middle of the workshop had been repurposed. All the toy shelves and work stations had been removed to make room. Even the globe had been lowered and rotated where it had sunk in the floor. Above it, a circular table had been placed and a large world map of what appeared to be all of Pitch's currently known underground tunnels. They were setting up pieces of things; Sandy used his dreamsand to form pieces to represent each of them, Yetis and Wisps and such included. They were all speaking rapidly, clearly in a heated discussion. They had so many things.... Sandy was making battle strategies come to life to show them what could happen. So many injuries... and most of the plans they were discussing ended up with Hiccup impaled or captured and chained somewhere hidden away in the dark. Jack could hardly bare it; the talk alone made him woozy and he was already dizzy and weak.

He waited until they had briefly paused their debates, Toothiana moving to send word to her Faeries to come to the Pole and prepare for battle, North making to ready his Yetis and adorning them with armour and weapons, before he approached Merida.

Reinaert and Isengrim were snarling at one another as Jack descended to the ground floor. Their claws clashed as Isengrim growled lowly and reminded the fox that war was not something they could avoid and they must do whatever it took to win. Reinaert pinned his ears back and his tail drooped between his legs. "Per'aps.... but can ve not-"

"Nein!" The wolf responded sharply. "You agreed to do zis now come vith me to find ze forest dvellers who vill actually help!"

"Zey are innocent Mon Cher.... zere will be so many casualties, non?" Jack always thought he could consider Reinaert an ally of his side, but the fox had been swayed. He was positive war was the only option and it seemed he just did not want his own enchanted forest dwellers to be harmed. Sort of noble, Jack supposed, but war was never something people should want..... he had always pushed for a different approach. Self-defense was fine... going after Pitch alone to protect everyone was fine.... stopping Pitch but not actually _hurting_ him was fine. That was something Jack felt he should have no control over. What right did any of them have to judge him when the Man in the Moon was the one who chose the Guardians and who also chose Pitch?

"Ve agreed." Isengrim rolled his eyes after more bickering and turned, getting down on all fours. "Und all of us agreed at zis very table." He did not hesitate, he simply bolted into tunnels much like those of Aster's making. "Come or be a coward. I do not care!"

The fox whined audibly but also got down on all fours to run faster with his companion. "Fine! But if any of zem are killed because of you I will personally eat your 'ead for dinnaer!"

Merida, who had been ignoring them the whole time, was busy sharpening her arrow tips and placing them in her quiver. She slung the heavy contraption over her shoulder and took up her bow. With good aim and fast reflexes, she gave her skills a quick test, finding her eyes sharp and her aim keen. "Merida....." Jack's gentle voice snapped her out of her concentration, but her arrow still met its mark and split a wooden carving clean in half (much to Phil's dismay). She turned and gave him a sympathetic glare.

"What d'you want Jack?" she asked, returning to her practicing. The tips of her hair were on fire and he could see each arrow was getting scorched as she launched them. she controlled the fire, not letting it burn out of control, just sizzle and die upon impact, but the sight was terrifying. "Cannae you see I am busy tryin' t'perfect mah work? Ye should be restin'."

"Merida you aren't actually going along with this, are you?" He asked, his voice holding a nervous chuckle. "I mean.... Hiccup is our friend. I KNOW how you feel about him...."

"What I feel fer 'em or not esn't the point." she replied and it wasn't cold, just straightforward as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Y'know what happened t'Petch Jack. What the shadows did to 'em. They did that to Heccup.... He's n'more  hemself than Petch.... They are the same now.... and we have nae choice. If we dunnae get Punzie back e'fore he corrupts her too? Theres nae goin' back."

Jack watched her loose another arrow and split one of her previous arrows dead in half and shuddered. "We CAN'T Merica, he's _scared_! He's not completely lost..... He’s not a shell filled up with nightmares, he's _Hiccup_. My Hiccup..... and he's alone and he’s afraid. We can't abandon him!"

"Jack..." She sighed and lowered her bow, turning to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're scared fer 'em. I am too. But 'e's not Heccup anymore. Not our Heccup. That Heccup is gone. He kidnapped the wee lass.... he injured you! There be no more love in 'em anymore."

"That’s a lie." Jack replied darkly, clenching his fists. If he wasn't afraid of falling over, he would have slammed his fist into the wall by now. "the ones who have all forgotten how to love are all of you! You traipse around here planning for a war..... giving each other weapons and talking about defeating the 'enemy'!" He was growing more furious by the minute and the room was growing colder. "You talk about cages and enemies and saving people but you've all forgotten what we're supposed to protect! If it was one of you would you want to be treated the same way?! He's hurting, he's scared! He's not a monster!" Jack’s eyes widened as he said it, realizing something very sharply.

Hiccup was NOT a monster.

Which meant Pitch was not a monster.

This revelation was all very shocking to Jack and he actually paused to reevaluate almost everything he knew. The pause did not take very long, but in his head Jack went through the talk He and Pitch had at the Pole all those years ago….. the sadness in his tone…. The loneliness….. Everything he and hiccup knew all too well and he felt like maybe he understood him just a bit better. "The truth is you're all too scared to help him! If I wasn’t so sick right now I'd kick all of your asses and go save him! Why are you all being like this?! Why are you all being so LAZY?!"

"Jack yer makin' a fuss with things you just dunnae understand-" Merida held her hands up but Jack was furious. He was in so much pain and he just wanted them to listen to him.Why was it that he was a Guardian and he still felt like no one was listening to him or even seeing his perspective?! Why was he invisible again?! "Yer feelin's are cloudin yer judgment. You need t'calm down."

"I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU ALL WANT TO KILL SOMEONE INNOCENT!!" Jack's angered fury was interrupted by a large hand on his shoulder.

" _Jack_." He looked up angrily to see North looking at him as if he were a child. "Kill is last resort. Capture is key and necessary. You should be doing the resting. You are clearly distressed." Jack looked at him dumbfounded. What?! Of COURSE he was distressed! "You are too emotionally compromised because of love for Hiccup. You go rest, da? Let us handle."

"No-" Jack pulled away from him. "You are all so irrational...." He could see them..... North, the yetis, Merida… all looking at him with _pity_. "He's _not_ evil." He said, but this time there was desperation in his voice, and he spoke so quietly, losing faith in them as they all treated him like a child. "He's not bad..... he could never ever be bad...." How could they think his feelings were clouding his judgment when their hatred for Pitch was clouding theirs! Jack knew in the very core of his being that Hiccup was good….. He was a good person and just pulled into the embrace of the dark by fear and loneliness and feelings he didn’t know how to express and didn’t want to bother people with because he was needy like Jack.

"He hurt you." Merida replied more gently, like Jack was some baby in need of coddling. "Yer arm's still not healin' even with Punzie's magic."

"He's NOT evil." Jack took a step back, feeling like all of them were against him and this time punctuating his words with more strength. "He can’t be." He looked at them, the sea of faces all thinking he was naive and foolish, and even the elves were looking at him warily like he was somehow the child who put a tack on the teacher’s chair and got caught. This wasn’t the support he had come to expect from the Guardians- people he saw as friends and as mentors. This was _betrayal_. This was everything Jack had once feared except this was no nightmare and the one he truly wanted to give his heart to was being treated like some war criminal, instead of the manipulated and terrified pawn that he was.

And a deep and burning hatred began to fill up inside him. A burning anger that lit low in his core, tugging at the pain in his arm and searing the anger like a branded mark. It had begun to simmer when Hiccup had been captured and Jack felt that none of them were acting quickly enough or trying hard enough. It had festered low and buried towards himself when he felt like this was his fault but was it? No one else had noticed hiccup was upset….. no one else had paid Hiccup much mind except Rapunzel and now she was captured too. And it had bloomed deep and cataclysmic in his bones, settling around his icy heart and bubbling it up like a cauldron, encompassing him in the realization that he was never truly on par with any of them. He was not like them… he was different and he always had been.

Things had been different for a while when he had found the newest seasonal guardians… when he could bring them with him and have someone to talk to other than guardians who thought themselves adults, who thought themselves above him somehow because he was so young in comparison.

But he was not like _them_. Hiccup was not like _them_. _Pitch_ was not like _them._ Rapunzel understood…. And sometimes Aster seemed to…. But now? Where was Aster? Where was Tytoniel the Wise? Where were his supposed supporters that were on his side? Even Toothiana had turned against him!

And so that anger festered. But Jack did not explode. He did not burst with rage and held his staff for support as a fiery look crossed his gaze before dissipating into something deep and dark and burning so hot it was cold. “He is not evil.” He said, this time very quiet, very steady, and with n edge so cold that flurries spilled from his lips.

 

 

"We will judge that." North replied, an edge to his own tone. "Go to bed.” It was an order sharp and punctuated by the voice of a war general. “We will be the deciding of what is good and what is evil. You are weak.... tired... in the pain of sorts in body and the heart. You need rest ad you will see this is the only way."

Jack fought back tears but kept his mouth in a thin, firm line, white-knuckling his staff so much the wood creaked. His helplessness to this situation was so obvious. How could they be doing this? How could they give up on Hiccup? Was that why Hiccup was so deeply trapped in his nightmares? Because they had lost hope and faith in him?!

Jack was positive it was true. His heart felt like true ice and he wanted to just freeze this whole place with everyone in it and do things himself. He had no idea that a large storm was brewing outside because of his rage.

"Lad...." Merida said softly. "You cannae come to battle with us. You'd be a liability...... Yer....."

" _Weak_." Jack supplied, the word clipping his tongue like a fractured icicle. "Fine." He glared at them, but tore his gaze away. He couldn’t bear to look at them any more... it hurt too much… it made him too angry. "Have your war. Obviously the fact that I love him and don't want him dead isn't even crossing your damned minds as anything but overly emotional blasphemy. So go ahead and get yourselves killed." Jack turned his back to them and flew, not caring if they followed him. All he knew was that his heart was broken, and he felt more betrayed than ever.

He had seen the people he trusted in a new light.

They always said Pitch was wrong.... pure evil, disgusting in more ways than one and wretched and heartless. He had believed them when Pitch was trying to KILL Jamie all those years ago.....

But what if they were wrong? At the time everything was so black and white..... But if Hiccup could be in pain beneath the surface of his Fearling mask..... perhaps Pitch was deep in the darkness crying alone as well. And regardless if that was true or not, Jack knew one thing or sure.

He was going to get Hiccup back.

He loved him... he was openly admitting that now because if anything could bring Hiccup back to him than maybe it would be his love. He knew Hiccup was somewhere inside himself... the REAL Hiccup.... and he wanted to make sure he could revive him. "I'll do it myself.... I'll save Rapunzel... and I'll rescue you Hic. No matter what it takes."

Because he had to.

Because no one else would.

Because he was so angry that if he did nothing the world would freeze as cold as he felt.

Determined, he pulled on his hoodie, hiding his face in habit in the hood and grabbed his crook and donned his cloak. It was tattered from the fall but that didn’t matter. Sneaking off into the darkness of night and ignoring the pain he felt from his injury, he whispered curses on the wind and looked and felt far older than he ever had.

Nothing would be worse than living a life without Hiccup. He realized that very quickly once the Autumn Guardian had left. "This time I will make sure I treat you right... we'll go someplace hidden.... we'll practice our powers together." He told himself. "And Hiccup will love himself again and stop being afraid."


	12. Dark Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter is short..... but necessary.

The caverns were always shifting. Hiccup should not have been so concerned with things like that. But it was very hard not to focus on them when he watched his master try and corrupt the beautiful Spring Guardian and the walls were scraping around them; rock sliding on rock; shadows creaking. Toothless was asleep beside him and Hiccup sat on stone steps. Pitch was circling Rapunzel. He had already tried several torture tactics but it was very hard to use them when she physically radiated light in the dark.....

Actually it hurt Hiccup's eyes to look at her too long for her hair glowed so brightly and it was giving him a headache. He stood, feeling exhausted, and watched Toothless wake instantly and nudge him. The Fearling Dragon growled lowly and the dark Prince pet him, watching him nuzzle into his arms. "Master, may I rest?" he asked. "The light....."

 ** _"Ah......"_** Pitch turned to look back at him, holding up the girl by her hair, her chains rattling as he lifted her. Rapunzel let out a whine, the pain great and plants and flowers tried to rush up to hurt pitch but the shadows easily kept them at bay. **_"Yes."_** He said. **_"You brought me this flower and I will wilt it... so yes, little Fearling, you may sleep. Take your dragon with you."_**

Hiccup sighed in relief, letting the shadows take him and Toothless. Gods he was worn out.... all of his energy drained fast because of the Fearlings, and though they could easily force him to stay awake, they let him be this time. He collapsed onto his dragon, not caring where he was, and tried to fall asleep. His mind rattled around for a bit, but eventually sleep choked him and Fearlings once more descended unto his mind, feasting on his nightmares.

But something happened that he did not expect.

Rapunzel was tired but nowhere near broken. Unlike Hiccup who had been plagued by nightmares long before his capture, the former princess had no such fears holding her down. "You will never get away with this." She said, watching him grip her hair tightly. It hurt as he pulled but she did not care. "Whatever your plans are? We will stop you."

 ** _"Stop me?"_** Pitch mused, voice silky. " ** _Oh you poor thing, you have no chance. You really think he’s worth saving? You really think he’s anything but a monster~?"_** His eyes glowed gold in the dark, teeth sharp as his grin widened. " ** _He's like me now….. as you will be when I am through with you. There is no redeeming a soul once it’s been stolen..... once I corrupt it..... I am living proof that the darkness releases no one. Those foolish guardians thought they could best me and look at them now? I’ve but two of their own already!"_** Rapunzel kicked out with her foot and he snarled, snapping as the shadows pinned her. **_"You might have a little light in this darkness.... but I will snuff it out."_**

"Your nightmare shadow tricks won’t work on me Pitch." Now it was her turn to smirk "My glow is too bright to diminish and I was taught by the one Guardian you fear most."

He actually laughed. **_"You think so?!"_** He held his stomach as if it were the most hilarious thing in the world. Snapping again, the shadows dragged her back against a wall, chaining her arms behind her. **_"You foolish sunbeam…. that Sandman… you know I killed him once, right? He came back by the will of the brats, but you would be so much easier to snuff out. There was once one just like you....."_** He gripped her chin tightly and grinned so wide she could see that sharp rows of teeth. **_"He was made of pure moonbeam I swear...... but the hellish little light fell so very hard....."_** He grinned darkly. **_"He hasn’t glowed in so, so very long, my dear. I have extinguished him and he lies in agony beneath our very feet. Constantly in a never-ending nightmare, the most beautiful revenge..... light snuffed out so weak he can't even wake....."_**

"You liar!" she shifted, trying to pull free but the chains were somehow not affected by her glowing hair, regardless that she tried to make it more intense. By the time she was tired out, her whole body was glowing in sunbeam light.

 ** _"Oh I'm not lying."_** Pitch watched her struggle in amusement. **_"But you can believe whatever little hopeful dream tickles your fancy._** **_The moonbeam will never see any light.... and you little sunbeam.... I'll make sure you never even remember what sunlight looks like..."_**

He grabbed some strands of her long hair, watching it drag the floor and with a wicked grin and wide flash of crazed eyes, the Nightmare King tugged sharply, ripping them from her head. Gold strands fell to the floor, their light diming immediately and turning to dust. "NO!" Rapunzel pulled away from him and glared. "Keep away from me!" Her hair would grow back as it was magical and thick, but the nightmare sad and Fearling shadows crept in the broken strands.

Pitch chuckled darkly and whispered into her ear threateningly. **_"I'm going to cut off every single strand of your precious hair, and once that pretty little head of yours goes dim like a snuffed candle, my Fearlings and Nightmares will have nothing stopping them from consuming your mind."_**

Her eyes widened, but Pitch snapped and her arms were dragged out in opposing directions, pinning her to the wall securely this time with no hope of escape or even many movements. "No!" She felt true fear blossoming. How could she help anyone if her hair was cut?! All her light magic would be gone until it regrew! She would have to give her good dreams to Hiccup as soon as possible... she just HAD to before she ran out of time!

It was hard for her to fight the darkness.... she was taught by the strongest Guardian- the sandman was a kind and gentle soul but he knew how to fight and so did Rapunzel. She was resilient and strong- she could withstand this darkness if it meant helping Hiccup. Mustering her courage was easy... she wasn't afraid for herself. Her fears came from the prospect of others being in danger. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steadying herself as she began to send her powers out. Pitch was pulling hard on her hair and trying to get her to lose focus, trying to lop off all the pretty locks- but it was hard for him- her light was radiant and cutting the source was proving difficult or him as his shadow scythe did not cut all of it, dissipating into pretty yellow dreamsand as soon as it touched. So he had to do it himself with concentrated shadow. And touching her glow was burning his hands so he had to pause in anger after a time.

He remembered Nightlight- the moonbeam fought him every step of the way, that little brat just wouldn't let his light die without a fight.... but god did Pitch want nothing more than to snuff it out. He kept him in total darkness and scared him until he couldn't breathe, and after centuries of this, the boy finally gave up, finally became so weary and believing no one would come for him that he sighed, passed out and never woke (or so Pitch believed). Trapped down in the most wretched of utter darkness in a nightmare thick and awful- a prize to be won, indeed.

As he struggled to cut the strands of shimmering blonde, Pitch's mind drifted in his frustrated boredom. There was another much like Nightlight, whom Pitch wanted to corrupt or punish... Jack had his secrets and intrigue and Pitch wondered if he should have sent Hiccup to capture Jack. How much fun it would have been to see that icy boy squirm? To see that sickening optimistic hope drain from him and that childlike life dull to an obedient slave much like Hiccup? How fun would it be? To see those eyes so blue and lifelike slide into the dull grey of defeat?

But alas he needed Rapunzel because she held the potential for SO much darkness..... Jack had darkness in his heart already and Pitch had toyed with those heartstrings... It would be so easy to snap them….. but he was useless in the scheme of things.

He would make a dark little _plaything_ ….

When all was said and done, and Pitch had the world in his clutches; when darkness spread throughout the land and children screamed in their sleep, he would drag out the Winter Guardian from his future cell and toy with every aspect of his mind until he was as dark as Pitch. He would reunite him with Hiccup, but this time it would be as a Fearling.....  a morbid heart and a tainted soul. Yes... when all of this was over, he would seal Rapunzel away and replace her with his two princes and have as much wicked fun as he could, for he did not trust the light even if corrupted. Look at Nightlight? The light was diminished and he still worried the moonbeam would wake and cause him trouble.....

Even Nightmare Kings have fears, you know.

Rapunzel probably figured all of this out as well, or at least some of it, for she was working hard and sending Hiccup into a blissful dream of happier times. She would gladly sacrifice her light if it meant freeing him because she knew Hiccup and Jack's love for one another could grow to be the most powerful force of good and she had to see that happen. She had to allow it to blossom so Pitch could be defeated.

She included his friends and Toothless and the feelings of freedom one gets when riding the winds or helping a squirrel hide acorns for the winter..... She sent him the feeling of joy that filled his heart as he watched a couple take a stroll under the autumn leaves and watch them crunch under their feet..... She sent him the laughter that follows from jumping in leaf piles.

But it wasn’t enough. She needed to reach his center.

She needed something special.....


	13. The Good Dream

"Where am I...?" He stood in a quiet and dark forest, but could not remember how he got there. He felt.... calm, considering he was alone. Scanning the area, dulled green eyes saw no threats... nothing familiar. Just cold... eerie silence and a sense of serenity. Everywhere he looked, snow had fallen and left the world aglow even in the dark. He touched his chest. This was strange... he couldn't remember anything, but it felt really nice. He smiled and began to walk, following the trees and when he looked back, he could see no footprints in the snow. How odd, he thought briefly, but it seemed to make sense anyways. He turned back, fingers gently touching bark on the trees and shivered in the cold as they seemed so warm within.

Pine trees do not need to change.

Winter does not need to change.

Guardians do not need to change.

Except some do, don't they? Isn't it important for all things to change?

He didn’t understand where these thoughts were coming from. It was beginning to snow and when he pulled his hand away from the sleeping trees, he could see ice beginning to play along their bark. It was not his dewy frost.

A soft laugh filled the air, a whispered promise; a gentle kiss of the breeze onto his neck; a tinkling of glittering bells light and airy and promising. He shivered again but this time was different.

This time it was not because of the cold.

This time it was because of the cool kiss on his neck and the soft words to follow whispered in his ears.

"Who's there?" He called softly, his voice sounded so foreign to him but he spoke them anyways and for a long time only silence followed him as he continued to move through the trees more hurriedly this time, chasing the laughter and the ice flurries and the snow.

He knew this, didn't he?

He remembered this, didn’t he?

So much of this looked so familiar..... and yet why seemed out of reach. Had this really happened before? Or was it only a dream?

Was it both?

Suddenly his eyes caught sight of something in a flash and he turned, looking for the stripe of blue in the snowy forest's stark black and white. He could hear the bells again, gentle and quiet and began to rush after them once more.

'This should hurt' he thought to himself, but running didn't seem to matter or give him pain any more. Pale leaves the colours of gold, red and brown fluttered behind him and when he entered a clearing, they began to drop at his feet, resting lightly on the snow as he had been doing.

 He was alone once again. Why wasn't he upset? Why did he not care that he was alone? Why did the loneliness not plague his heart?

A soft and gentle hand crept close and gently touched his shoulder. He didn't turn around, nor feel the need to tense. This was not bad; this was familiar; this was good. Special even.

He merely sighed, watching his breath puff out in a cool puff cloud before him and closed his eyes when a voice spoke in a whisper by his ears.

 _"Hey Hic."_ The voice was so ethereal, and almost unreal; a soft gentle whisper as a second hand wrapped around him. Hiccup could feel cool breath by his ear; could smell the permafrost and peppermint as he was hugged from behind and held in a surprisingly warm embrace for someone so cold.

He finally turned around and the winter spirit was there. Jack smiled at him and held his hands gently, kissing the knuckles and this time neither of them spoke a word. He could feel himself smiling and Jack's eyes twinkled. Somewhere above them, the moon was watching them gently, a faint glow lighting the clearing. Hiccup could see little candles lit all around them and wanted to say something. Why was it so hard to speak?

"Why did you leave me?" He asked finally, though he did not know why as that was not what he intended to ask. It just... fell out.

 _"Oh Hic."_ Jack pulled him close and gently held a cheek softly. _"We never left you. I never left you. How could I when I feel like this?"_

"Wasn’t I... sick...? Or.... Where am I? What I this…..?" He pressed a hand to his head but he couldn’t remember and Jack lifted his chin.

 _"Shhh."_ he gently shushed him. "Don't worry about it. It's ok." He couldn't seem to worry anymore and simply smiled faintly, holding onto Jack and listening to those soft melodic bells as they tinkled. _"Let's just dance for a while, ok?"_

"Dance...?" He was confused. What was dancing? But when Jack began to spin it was like he never forgot. He sighed and rested his head against the slightly taller male's shoulder. "I miss this." He said softly. "I'm sorry..." He felt compelled to apologize but didn’t know why.

 _"You don't need to apologize, Hiccup."_ Jack said, and his words were strangely clear wen spoken aloud and not in a whisper. _"You just need to rest."_

He sighed and closed his eyes and listened to that strange ethereal heartbeat Jack had in his chest, feeling them sway and spin gently. He never wanted this to end.

Something about this was special.

Something about this made his chest ache and his hands clutch at the other in what was akin to desperation. This was special and safe and he was nervous but not afraid.

What was this feeling?

Why was this happening?

Did he even deserve this?

 _"You don’t have to let it end."_ Jack replied. _"You're happy with me."_ He looked at Hiccup and it was so hard for him to see Jack's face even if he knew it was Jack in front of him. _"I'm coming Hiccup_." He let him go and stood in front of him. "Remember this Hiccup.... please... remember these feelings. They're real... and they're important. I’m right here." He gently pushed his hand against hiccup’s chest and something tried to stir but it was so hard to reac- he got close and it slipped away but these feelings….

They were special… they were so, so very important, they were-

The Fearling Prince woke with confusion, sitting up and pressing a hand to his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks....... why......? He shook his head. He knew he had a dream, and he knew it was important, but he couldn’t remember why. "Jack..." He said softly and felt something stir inside him but falter in the void. There was no way for him to access his truest feelings with his heart missing. It still ached though and Toothless nuzzled his side when he seemed confused and distressed. "Don't worry Bud...." He said softly. "It was just a dream...."  But it had been a good dream and that scared him deep down into his bones. If his Mater found out what kind of dream he had just had... He shuddered to think of what he might do in retaliation.

Toothless didn’t seem to care much either way, yawning largely with his sharp teeth showing and digging his claws into the ground. He was hungry and sniffed at the air.

Standing was difficult- Hiccup felt wobbly and like his knees had turned to jelly. Hyper aware of the pain in his leg that he had forgotten not so long ago, he was having difficulty seeing in the dark. He felt exhausted even after sleeping and leaned into Toothless for support. "I feel so weak..." He admitted. "What happened......? That dream... That dream was so real...." He pressed a hand to his head and Toothless rumbled low and guttural in his throat, his sharp teeth showing again. Fear encompassed him after a few moments, the great Dragon Fearling sending him nightmares to ease his pain. He thanked him quietly but the unsettled feeling did not go away.

It was like something was wrong.....

But what....?

Miles and miles below him, Hiccup suddenly felt the pulse of something ancient and powerful waking up again. He swayed and steadied himself, kneeling and listening to the floor in the darkness. That pulse was softer... but definitely there. Someone was there... someone who shouldn't be awake. "I should tell Master..." He said aloud, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. He began to leave the room and lanced back at the floor. Something told him to keep this a secret..... something told him to forget about his Master ever knowing......

 

 

And it hurt... waking from a sleep like that. Nightlight’s bones ached, his joints creaked. He had been locked away in advanced darkness for so many centuries. The moonbeam doubted he was even able to see at all. Astral projections took a lot out of him, but it was much harder to physically rouse his own body and actually _get up_.

He kept trying, but gods did it hurt so much. He was still anchored to the wall but if he could jst get up then he could sit better- feel more awake… actually break free…..

But it was so hard and he was so tired…. Wouldn’t it just be easier to fall back asleep forever? The darkness was comforting when all manner of nightmares and Fearlings left you alone and you could hide in its embrace….

 _"Wake up-"_ He knew the voice of Rapunzel anywhere. _"Please you must-"_

"I'm _trying_....." He whine softly, the pain a good deterrent, and even his voice was more raspy and unused than it had been originally. His glow was growing brighter... and he twisted in his bonds, shifting his legs as he tried to sit up properly- tried to anchor himself against the wall. He clawed at the darkness where he could, his arms shackled but moveable enough. It felt like it took forever, but he finally managed to sit up and leaned against the hot stones in relief.

One thing at a time....

Wasn't there a certain toymaker who said to put one foot in front of the other...?

Yeah that sounded right.

It had been so long since he saw any of them... he might never see them again. But his glow was there... his glow was alive and even if he was falling back into weakened sleep, he had sat up... and if he conserved energy.... he would be up and moving in no time.

"Too... weak..." He groaned, slumping against the wall as he realized sleep was needed if he was to continue either way. He was exhausted. The darkness might seem comforting but it was weighing his light down and he felt like the world was on his shoulders, pressing heavily into his spine. He just wanted to get up… to be free of this… to see his brother again… to see any of them again. He didn't want to sleep. He had been in that darkness-induced coma for so long...... sitting on the edge of death for so long just for Pitch's amusement and revenge.

It was, after all, exceedingly hard to kill someone immortal.

So he had to stick to prolonged tortures and reinforce them if he was to keep the light dimmed. Someone like Nightlight couldn’t be consumed be the darkness... unlike Rapunzel or Sandy, he was made of genuine moonbeam- of literal light and could not be tainted.

"Pitch mustn't find out..." he said softly with what little strength remained as he slipped back into slumber, his glow still pulsing.

Rapunzel heard him, relieved he was waking even if slowly and weakly agreed. "I will do whatever it takes to distract him." She replied.

But even she could not last forever. The dreams and talking to Nightlight had drained her of a great deal of energy and Pitch had already broken so much hair. She felt like most of her powers were waning... that she was weakening too much too fast. If she hadn’t tried too hard to ensure Hiccup's dream played exactly how she wanted it to, then she would not be so weak, but she couldn’t help it. He needed to see what she showed him.

It was extremely important.

It left her weak and weary though. Her bones ached and her shoulders creaked from her suspended prison. She dangled form he ceiling and hung limply. The angle hurt so much and she felt if any more weight were on her arms they would pull from their sockets.

Fearlings had nipped at her feet, brushed past her sides and pulled at the hairs they could before weakening from their glow. She tried to constantly repel them with the light- they had no power if she was radiating. But even she could not hold that forever and when it diminished in her exhaustion, they took bites of her hair and tugged in different directions. Oh it hurt so much and she refused to scream but she could not last forever.

She drew her light back after a moment of reprieve and they scampered away.

Panting, she tried not to think about the fear welling inside her, eating her and rousing the Fearlings and Nightmares like she were a tasty snack. "Please-" she whimpered in the dark. "Please hurry...."


	14. Isengrim and Reinaert

Isengrim was a gruff wolf with nothing and everything to lose. Unlike Reinaert who was good at concealing his emotions through suave behavior, a swish of his debonair tail and a decadent French accent to match his charm, Isengrim was brash, gruff, rude and what one might call abrasive. He always spoke his mind, he always knew what he wanted and let everyone know when he disliked something.

Most importantly though, Isengrim was honest. People might not like his attitude, might find him annoying and hard to work with; they might find him toxic to be around and might find discussions with him left sour tastes in their mouths but he was honest ad that was something not many people were. Even the Guardians were not always honest.

Reinaert was nowhere near the same. He was charming, delightful and appeared kind and self-sacrificing. But it takes two to tango and Reinaert was the opposing side of the Balance coin. The fox was cunning.... tricky.... _ruthless_. While Jack had adored him because he seemed so charmingly nice and on Jack’s side at the time, it was the fox who was the most secretive and dangerous. For when the fox did things, it was almost always for the benefit of himself or his own goals.

Long ago the two chased one another in a constant dance, their relationship something very few could have the privilege of understanding. They looked like they hated each other and they did. But they also loved each other deeply into their cores. It was not the same kind of love as a brother or a lover. It was something raw and deep and forged in the beginning of all things when the Man in the Moon first came to Earth and Pitch was trapped here in its dregs.

It was primal and deeply seeded into their bones. One could not allow the other to die, not matter how much they sparred and yet there were no two people on the Earth who could possibly have hated one another more. They understood each other in this spiral of chaotic order. They kept each other in check and brought a strange and wicked kind of balance with them.

Still they chased one another but it wasn’t so often and it wasn’t so damaging to what was happening around it. Eons ago their battles could rumble the world; their claws clashing could send tidal waves of effects to the entirety of the lands and people. The last time humans had a war so great, the two had decided that humanity was chaotic enough without their adding to it.

Long before that though, the Brothers Grimm had traveled throughout the lands searching for the stories to keep alive. Unknowingly these two brothers, with magic in their quills and belief so strong in their hearts, had saved the lives of so many that would inevitably have died out if humanity's beliefs had faltered.

Isengrim and Reinaert would not have perished, (oh no, they were far too ancient for that) but the brothers found stories of them and it heightened their senses, gave them a stronger sense of who and what they were. The mindless chasing and bonding and snarling had turned much more _civil_.

But the brothers got some details quite wrong. It was not that the wolf was mere bumbling idiocy and the other tricking the wolf for sheer amusement. That, the brothers were wholly incorrect in their works. It was far more complex than that. Tytoniel may be the Guardian of wisdom, but even she knew the fox and wolf were uncommonly wise. They could read the balance of the world like it was a bedtime story etched into their brains and they were ancient enough to be some of the first friends with the Librarian.

On any normal occasion, the wolf and the fox would NEVER have joined a side in this oncoming war. They would have sat back and begun their chase, weaving in and out of reality and chasing one another’s tails. They would have attacked with teeth and claw and bit and snarled but they would have kept the balance of things.

Their Guardianship was much more fluid to the natural world- something Mother Nature herself had appraised them of.

But Pitch Black had tipped the balance of the world when he turned Hiccup. For Hiccup was special... he was the guardian of _Change_. With him corrupted, the outcome of the balance had shifted in favour of the chaotic.

And Reinaert and Isengrim were subsequently dragged down into the depths of a biased battle. Pitch had chosen Hiccup for so many reasons, it seemed, and the Fox was hiding it well.

Reinaert watched the others mill about the workshop. He had expressed just how he wished this did not have to happen, knowing full well he could deliberately change the outcome, Knowing full well that Isengrim believed the same.

"Stop vatching them." The wolf grunted. "It is not good. You vill inflict negativities to their thoughts."

The fox let a charming sneer drawl across his face, his ears twitching. "Since when, mon cher, did you give a rat's ass?" His accent grew heavy when he was showing his real nature and let the facade drop. He looked at the wolf with a calculated interest. "You could 'ave stopped zis you know." He let his large bushy tail swish behind him. "You could 'ave changed zeir minds and restored ze proper balance of ‘good and evil’, no?"

Isengrim bristled, fur lifting and glared at the other. "Und you could have stopped it too." He replied with a snarl. "I lie for once in mein life upon your request und you get after _me?"_

The fox chuckled darkly and turned back to watching them below. "Nicholas Saint North and the valiant Toothiana.... warriors in their own right and dangerous. Merida DunBroch... a warrior to match our own prowess." He swayed his tail and turned, leaning up and on top of one of the bookshelves that sat behind the wolf. The two were supposed to be preparing for battle.... rearing for the attack. "Can you feel it mon cher?" He snickered. "Ze _chaos_...? Ze bitter taste of blood boiling in zeir veins? It is delicious is it not~?"

Isengrim looked down at the blade he was sharpening and sighed. "I do not like this." He admitted. "It tastes so sveet. You know vhat this means Fox... this means ve are compromised."

"And is it not divine~?!" The fox laughed a hollow, cold sound that barked from his throat like he was deeply insane. If Isengrim did not know him, he would have been worried. "I 'ave not felt zis in my blood since zhat World War zose stupid 'umans 'ad. It is invigorating! It is rushing through my veins like some kind of fuel!" 

Isengrim growled lowly and spun, ears pinned back and snarling at the other. "Ve cannot stay like this-" He growled and leapt after the other, biting hard into his neck until the fox stilled, perched on the edge of bolting and staying put. "Ve are manipulating them!” Isengrim spat out the fur in his maw. “Ve are making them vant to go to var!" He pinned the fox, who stared up at the wolf with that grin plastered to his face.

"I know you like it." The fox replied smoothly. "I know you can feel it mon cher, I know it courses through you like a rush of life."

The wolf looked down at the fox and their eyes met in what could only be described as an ancient warfare, bonded in love. His voice was heavy when he spoke, that push definitely coursing through him. "Ve are allowing the change-" He said breathlessly and dug his front claws into the fox’s chest, much to the delight of the other who took the excuse to lick his muzzle and nose in preparation for a good hard bite. Reinaert bit hard into the wolf's leg and Isengrim let go with a howl. Immediately Reinaert lifted himself up, but not on two paws this time. This time the wolf and fox faced one another like old enemies, like the wild and unpredictable animals they were even beyond the dapper clothes and human speech.

And so they stopped talking, their growls and grunts enough for them to understand as they tousled. No one could hear them below in the workshop- the two could bite and claws and rear on one another without them so much as casting the two a glance.

They had done this before so often, for so long in an eternity of this feud.

Finally the fox pinned the wolf, eyes flashing dangerous. "Zey will not know..." He insisted and Isengrim grunted knowingly. They could not help this. The balance had shifted in the favour of the Nightmare King and they knew what the outcome would be but they had no choice in the matter. They HAD to follow this.

They had to play it out.

They could not, however, tip the balance over; they could only run with it. And if it meant manipulating the Guardians into this battle then so be it.

Strangely, they could not seem to affect Jack in this atter…..

"The consequences vill be dire, _fox!_ " Isengrim snarled, never one for lying. Always hating it. "They vill lose trust... the balance vill be tested."

"Oui mon cher." Reinaert replied sweetly as he stood back up and got off the other, adjusting his clothes so they laid flat over his fur and he smirked, knowing the injuries they inflicted to one another would not harm them or show up. "But it must be done, no?"

"Ja." The wolf agreed, finally getting up. "I do not like it." He added. "But it must be done."

The two walked past the room they were in, noting the bookshelves righting themselves and their damage was being put back to normal simply by the fact that their chaos had disrupted it.

The two Balance guardians cast their ageless eyes down into the toyshop and watched with passive interest.

"Zis changes things."

"Nein. This changes _everything_."

The two watched them for a long while and Reinaert clapped the wolf on the back fondly, looking at him like they were old pals and hadn’t been literally at one another’s throats not five minutes ago. "You mustn't tell zem Isengrim, mon _coeur_."

The other merely nodded with a grim kind of acceptance before the two finally scampered down the stairs and off the railing, landing easily behind the preparing Guardians. The moment they arrived, Toothiana turned, already pulling on her colourful and bright armour. She wore ribbons of metal around her torso as if it had been woven together for protection but the metal was harder to penetrate than it appeared. She wove it up her arms and donned her pauldrons, tucking her helmet under her arm. All of her Baby Teeth were dressed in a similar fashion and the two thin and lethal swords at the toothfaerie's hips were sheathed and polished; ready for action.

North stood tall and proud, not bothering with armour for he had never needed it in the past. For his size, the man as exceptionally strong and he had won many battles long ago.

Merida was donning her own battle gear, but it was all Scottish in nature and even held the kilt she'd worn in life as a Scottish princess. She looked fierce, tying her hair back behind her head, the tips of her hair singed in flames that would not die out. The tension around them was palpable and Isengrim noted silently to himself that the Frost spirit was nowhere to be seen.

He did not like that boy. That boy defied the balance of things far too often. Defied logic, defied reason and sense. He reeked of his own destiny and that never sat well with the wolf. Even Reinaert could feel it but the fox was so much easier at charading his annoyance. He always seemed so sociable... a trait Isengrim could never master.

The Balance Guardians sheer presences left the three other Guardians feeling the urge to battle. Isengrim kept telling himself that this was necessary and Reinaert flashed him several glances that threatened to rip his throat out if he so much as mentioned the tip of balance.

It was not their place to say.

After all, why not have a war, hm? The world was due or one. Change was coming and they could feel it. This was necessary even if it meant manipulating the Guardians. Even if it meant the future would be complicated.

"We are ready." Reinaert cut Isengrim’s thought off as he spoke. "I 'ave already sent out forest creatures to scout and zey 'ave found a good entrance to use. It lies in ze woods of Russia..... and it will be cold, no? Be ready."

“Da. I have readied the Yetis.” North stood tall and proud and confident. “Pitch will not be knowing what hit him!”

"Ve vill infiltrate the caverns first." Isengrim added. "Go in und flush out the nightmares vithin. You all vill be ready." It was not a question, it was an order.

"While you are taking down ze Nightmares and Fearlings, North will break ze barrier open and flush out ze enemy for Toothiana, and Merida. Ze sandman will be turning ze ‘orses into good dreams again, oui? We know ‘e still ‘as zem on ‘is side to manipulate."

Sandy, who was floating somewhere above, looked down at them wearily. This was not what he was expecting it seemed but even he felt the shifts in power and felt the urge to attack, even if it was not his preferred plan. He nodded to show he understood. Unlike the others, he was not as affected….

"I'm likin’ this plan already." Merida said. "Aster should be back soon’r than lat’r I would imagine. We could use all the help we can get."

"Nein. Do not count on the Lady und that rabbit for backup. They are on their own quest. They vill be against our course of action. Stick to the plan."

Merida groaned. "Auch.... _fine_." she crossed her arms, but thought better of it and folded her hand around the quiver strap, her other hand going to pick up her bow and fingering the wood with a calm kind of reverence, absently tracing the carvings there.

This was it.

It was now or never.

She had to free the one she loved from the darkness even if he never truly loved her back. She would kill him to set him free- it was the only way. Or at least it was the only way she could see. She was not dealing well with her stress. Seeing Jack lying there on the bed with an arm blackened by decay, the bandages of a stab wound that was healing slowly and seeing him sick as a dog... then losing Rapunzel? The injuries and the kidnapping had not been Pitch this time,.. this time they were hiccup and she knew that there was no way to save Pitch so there was no way to save Hiccup either.

This was no time for meager tries or halfassed attempts. Pitch deserved to die for what he has done. He hurt them, ruined them and probably killed any trace of what used to be left in Hiccup. Jack was in denial and did not understand what was happening; did not understand the gravity of this. So many people were suffering, so many children screamed in the night because of Hiccup's role as a Nightmare Prince. Hiccup’s Autumn was threatening every season, forcing decay into every nook and cranny of the forests, causing crops to die and forests to wither. She could no longer stand around and wait for things to get better or for Jack to TRY and convince him this was wrong. He had already tried and he had failed. Look where it had gotten them?

She had to free him from his suffering and put him out of his misery by putting him down. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and sighed. "Aye….” She said with certainty in her voice. “Let's do thes."

It did not take long to get to the entrance to Pitch’s lair deep in the cold wastes of Siberia. Even for the Guardians the cold was almost too much to handle. Jack would have found it soothing, but to the others? Not so much. Especially Toothiana who was used to Tropical climates.... She was putting on a brave face but even she was shivering beneath her armour, her feathers fluffed up to keep her warmer.

North was wearing his thick fur hat and coat. He had adorned his Yetis with armour and swords and while they did not wish to fight, they knew they had to. Baby Teeth hovered in formations of seven, each formation swift and each armed with thin, lethal swords. Merida stood with her arrows poised, ready to fight and lighting her hair on fire and keeping her core temperature up because gods this cold would stifle her if she let the heat die down.

Sandy floated on his sand cloud, forming a whip in one hand and using the other to conduct the sand to over into large, impressive shapes: shapes of whales, shapes of dinosaurs, shapes of planes and anything else large and impressive that could be used to block Nightmares and Fearlings from escaping.

Isengrim and Reinaert flashed one another knowing glances, and then they bolted, darting into the darkness and clawing the walls as they went. Isengrim’s howl sent chills down even the bravest warrior's core. North and Toothiana both found themselves shivering when his war cry was sent into the world. The ancient wolf had been battling long before they even existed- long before Pitch or the Man in the Moon.

They were ancient and allies with no one. That was why their tactics were questionable and their urges primal. They roared through the tunnels and snapped at the shadows, teeth grazing even the thinnest ones and the Fearlings shrieked and reared, launching themselves after the oldest of foes. Nightmares could not affect them, only change could and they laughed and snarled and fought wildly with the shadows, drawing all of their attention to the opening as it was being blasted. Shadows could not protect the barriers when they were fighting off ancient enemies.

Pitch’s head snapped around immediately at the noise and glared, his fists clenching tight around Rapunzel’s hair. They weren’t supposed to be here so SOON… this battle was supposed to be AFTER he had turned her!

She groaned, weak and a smile played on her lips. "Told you... they were... coming...." She winced as he pulled had on her thick hair, but this time it jerked her head instead of pulling out the strands and he let go, gritting his teeth. "Not NOW..." He hissed. "Stupid- I have work to do!" He snapped and thousands of Fearlings and Nightmares began to move, Pitch believing they could handle this for as long as he needed and as thousands gathered and rushed the cave entrance, Pitch turned back to Rapunzel. "Where were we.....?"


	15. Toothless

The noise from above woke toothless with a start. The Great Dragon had taken to napping when Hiccup was distressed or confused. the other had left him some time ago to wander aimlessly in the dark and while toothless SHOULD have cared, he found he did not. the dragon's core was filled with fear, and when Hiccup was conflicted, that fear tasted delicious and soothed the beast into sleep at times. Oh god did it taste good. He always felt so full. But the noise that woke him had him tilting his head to the "sky" f the tunnels, looking into the darkness and narrowing great green eyes that had become dangerously wide in the dark. His night vision had always been ok, but the dragon’s echolocation was usually used for places like this in total darkness. Now? He didn't even have to do that. He could sense the other Fearlings riling up and heading to the entrance and part of him was pulled to meet them.

Toothless though, was far more powerful than Nightmares and Fearlings. He was his own creature- terrible, dark, dangerous. Pitch liked that he was violent and vicious. He didn’t even mind that toothless had a taste for other Fearlings, chowing down on them, pinning them between his great and mighty claws and ripping their heads off to devour their fear. It sent tingles down his spine and made him feel strong.

But this was different. Something was happening above and the mixed emotions of fear made him want to find out. He did not move from his spot, not wanting to claw his way up because that would be tedious and he was an impatient dragon. He scratched lazily at his chin, back leg hiked to reach the spot behind his ear, listening, but paused when he heard another noise.

It was different this time.

It was....

He growled lowly when a park of light began to flare up in front of his eyes, casing the giant pupils to shrink threateningly and he barred his teeth. Even his fire was not bright. His plasma was usually a blue in colour but now it simmered in his belly getting hotter and retaining little light. He threatened the oncoming light, but it started to take the vague shape of a person and held a hand out towards his nose.

Following the pale white light there cane a secondary light- this one was familiar, this one made him arch his back up threateningly and grow deep and guttural, ready to pounce.

The light was yellow and soft and Rapunzel's face held out before him. He could feel his head pound and the dragon whined as the two lights ot closer, whining softly, feeling his head ache. He slumped down and ran his chin against the floor, twisting in a circle and trying to be rid of what was in his head. He slammed his head into the ground, clawing at the rock beneath and scraping huge gouges out of it.

" _Toothless....._ " The dragon let out another whine as Rapunzel's hand softly touched his snout. It hurt SO MUCH; why was it hurting so much?! The dragon didn't understand! The second light was taking on the form so reminiscent of Hiccup that even in his pain, Toothless could not look away and whimpered in his pain but pressed his nose to the hand.

He MISED Hiccup.

HIS Hiccup....

Somehow he knew things were wrong even if Fearlings had control over his mind.

He whined a cry so longing it pained Rapunzel from where she hung in her prison, projecting her light as a last attempt to help free the dragon. She did not know there was a second light in the caves aiding her. " _Come back to us Toothless...._ "

The dragon gasped and strained as the Fearlings fought for control over his body but they could not stop what was happening. Rapunzel was sending her healing abilities directly into him, the healing, soothing light was causing the fear to push out of him. Nightlight’s soft and gentle glow was helping to ease his pain from the matter and within seconds, the dragon was back to normal, strong and most importantly, confused. He did not understand what had happened, nor did he realize that the lights could not do this for Hiccup with his soul removed, but he was grateful and even as the lights dimmed and began to vanish, Toothless nuzzled the area they had been until they were one and bolted.

There was a Viking he needed to find... and it was very important he find him NOW!

He could no longer go through the caves in the manner he had before- shadow travel was quick and easy but he was a dragon and even if he could no longer fly with the shadows' additions to his tail, he could get around easily with his sonar. He clipped out noises and listened, making his way steadily through the caves. Shifting rooms or not, he was soon hearing Hiccup's voice. The other sounded distressed, and Toothless wanted to help.

Within the chamber, he could see Hiccup standing in front of the globe, the world bright enough for him to see much better now. Hiccup was sending his hand lightly above the globe, watching the little light dots go out and not daring to touch the globe. He seemed distracted and confused and when the rumbling happened above again, he glanced up. He was tormented and conflicted, his whole perceptions tainted. He had had good dreams... and he liked them. But he was fear… and darkness…. And if Pitch ever found out about the dream, he would be...!!

But he shook his head and turned back to the globe, trying to dull his thoughts of any of this. It was so much easier to just let the darkness pull him and do what it wanted. It was so much easier to give in and let them numb his thoughts. It was much, much harder to face reality or anything else going on.

He heard a sudden shuffling and turned only to gasp as he felt the large head of a dragon push into his stomach and nuzzle him. Hiccup looked momentarily disgusted by the show of affection before he seemed to calm and touched the dragon’s noise. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Why do you feel- stop it you don’t feel right-" He pushed Toothless away as if the dragon was the one that needed to get ahold of himself. "What’s gotten into you?" toothless rushed forward and nuzzled him again, trying to smile that not-so-toothy grin. "Why-" Hiccup’s eyes widened, glowing acidic in the dark when he sensed no fear from the other. His eyes narrowed and he snarled. "What did you do?! He's going to be so angry! Go back! Go bring your fear back!"

But it wasn’t anger that laced his voice; it was fear- what if the dragon was no longer one of them?! Wouldn't his master be upset?!

And indeed Pitch was pulling himself up from the darkness to look above. He glared down at Hiccup and then his eyes caught sight of Toothless, who growled lowly at the Nightmare King.

Clearly seeing the dragon lacking in shadows while his lair was being attacked was NOT putting the Nightmare King in a good mood. He snapped and what few Fearlings were left attacked the dragon. Toothless wasn't scared any more though and bit into them, shredding them immediately.

Pitch snarled under his breath, fists clenching and he looked down at Hiccup, locking their eyes and sending wave after wave of fear into the prince. "Deal with that beast or I'll put him down myself, do you understand?! Make sure our princess doesn't escape!"

Hiccup felt the overwhelming need to obey wash through him like a wave and nodded blankly for a moment. "Yes master." He said easily, watching as the other moved into the darkness again to confront those at his entrance.

Hiccup turned to look back at Toothless, eyes glowing bright but dulled all the same. Toothless had finished biting at the shadows, and was growling into the darkness. His ear perked and he looked at Hiccup, tilting his head and approaching again.

The ex-Autumn Guardian raised a hand, the shadows at his beck and call, but once more, Toothless pressed his muzzle into Hiccup's stomach and whatever attack he was planning just died in his hands. Hiccup held onto Toothless and he sighed, his head clearing of the fog that had plagued it. "I...." He dropped to his knees and hugged the other as he sat down to meet him. "I can't hurt you.... why? I don't..." But Toothless knew... or... at least understood enough to know that Hiccup needed help and he just rested his bighead on Hiccup's lap. The prince sighed and lay on him softly. Somehow he felt better like this... with Toothless in his arms. He didn’t understand the feeling, because he wasn't capable of feeling good emotions any more, but he liked whatever this was. It was a dull ache... a kind of longing. It wasn’t good but it was better than the constant onslaught of fear, numbness and dread. Nothing but those things had been plaguing him since he woke that night with little memories except the urge that he deserved whatever punishment had happened and that he must obey his master, feed on the fear and enhance the shadows.

His life was nothing but the ever-present urge to just do whatever his king commanded. It was odd, but he accepted it. Like this? It was different. He felt the need to just rest. He wanted to sleep forever and never wake up though he didn’t know why.

Part of him was missing and he didn't even know it. But Toothless could tell and toothless was warm and gentle and like a memory Hiccup could just barely make out. He liked toothless and could never hurt him. Not like that. He knew his fear was already hurting the other but the dragon was accepting it and just wanted hiccup to be happy.

Two people were chosen to be Autumn Guardians after all. Toothless was just as important as hiccup and while  the dragon did not change leaves or put frost on bark, he was attuned to Hiccup and they helped one another. Toothless could see thins no normal dragon could see... perceptive and kind and a bit sarcastic sometimes, but he knew Hiccup and if it hadn't been for his inability to fly on his own, he would have saved hiccup long before anyone else.

Even now he was saving him and rumbled out soft noises in his throat. Hiccup felt tears falling down his face, even if he knew not what they were for or why.

That didn't matter... Toothless was here. Toothless wasn't leaving him and that, strangely, helped more than Hiccup would have ever thought possible. "Please just go back to how you were....." Hiccup mumbled against his scales. "Please don't be different... Master will hurt you, I can't... I can't let him..." He nuzzled the dragon, feeling so very tired and worn out. "Please...."

Toothless rumbled again but shook his head in a kind of 'figure 8' pattern and Hiccup sighed, dread filling him again. "I don't want to lose you....."

Toothless let out a rumble and stood, bringing Hiccup to his feet and looking at him seriously before nudging him again. Hiccup should have cracked a smile but he couldn’t feel anything even close to happiness. "Ok bud.... I trust you...." And he did. He hugged the other tight, starved for the good feelings he was lacking and almost thought he felt them before they were gone again.


	16. What's in a Heart?

Jack’s side hurt. Normally it wouldn’t be something he noticed considering the pain in his arm was a constant thing, but that didn’t mean that the wound from the knife didn’t still pain him. When he moved he could feel it shift and while he was grateful that particular wound was healing, it still ached and felt like it would tear when he leaned too hard in a direction that opposed its healing process. He sighed as he clutched at his side, trying to ignore his arm’s crackling pain and slight numbness. He had other things to worry about… other things that were of more importance. For example, Jack was facing a crevice, small enough for hardly anyone to fit in but Jack was wiry and light on his feet He could bend into the shadows and slip inside, forcing his way into Pitch’s domain with hardly anyone to notice.

The ONLY good thing about the other Guardians going after Pitch was that the distraction left Pitch vulnerable to his caverns being infiltrated. The only downside was that Jack had no idea where he was. He knew Pitch’s caverns were convoluted, twisting and turning, and he knew that they were actually rather warm the farther he got inside- not something he was too thrilled to be dealing with at the moment. He pulled his hood up and gripped his staff, sensing the air. He could not feel the oncoming presence of Fearlings… the shadows must be neutral, natural shadows.

The weight of that was easier than having to fend off the Fearling hoards and he crept quietly into the caves. He walked for a while, turning left and right and left, right, right and- he grunted as he hit a dead end and turned to double back and find another place to turn. He did this many times before he ended up bumping into a wall again, and he paused, feeling it and digging his fingers into the hard stone, wishing he could break it. He could try and blast the wall with his ice but he did not want to alert Pitch to his presence… that would hinder any hopes of rescuing Hiccup. He could hardly see even with making his staff glow that faint blue. This kind of darkness was irritating even if it was not sentient and Jack snarled, slamming his fist into wall after wall of dead ends. He was hopelessly lost and even if he could not get inside, he didn’t think he could get out either!

All he wanted to do was creep into their lair and if possible, kidnap Hiccup and show him that he was good. He wanted to do this before the guardians could get to Hiccup and hurt him. Clutching at the walls, Jack tried to find another way he had not taken yet. He had already frosted so many paths to keep himself from getting lost- but that didn’t seem to be helping. His mind kept wandering back to the Guardians. It bothered him that even Toothiana was taking the route of war- he was sure the Guardians saw things differently than he did but he never thought they would stoop so low. They were protectors of children… how could their first decisive action be to go after him with the intent to kill? Even Reinaert was not on his side. He thought the fox would understand the need to save Hiccup; he thought Toothiana, who knew the kindness of others that lay deep within their souls and memories, would be one of the first to jump to Hiccup’s defense.

Was it really so hard to believe that even if he hurt Jack, that he never intended to? Or even if he had at the time, it was because he was hurting so much within himself already? Jack knew the feeling of total loneliness. He knew so even more than Hiccup. Hiccup, at least, was born into Guardianship with Toothless at his side. He had a companion. He knew that Hiccup may have even wanted to explore his own powers with the dragon for a few more centuries before feeling ready to approach the other Guardians. Why then, did the others just cast him aside?

Were the season spirits so easy to dispose of?

Was Jack really so easy to dismiss?

He recalled a time in his past, now going on 30 or so year, when a certain frost spirit had found his memories, Easter was ruined, and every single one of his supposed Guardian friends had turned their backs on him and hadn’t even let him explain.

It occurred to him that maybe he WAS easy to replace. Maybe all of them were……

Perhaps this Guardian thing was not what Jack thought it was, but he shook his head.

He did not like to think about the fact that that entire conversation they had had back at the workshop pulled through his gut like he was being stabbed. He felt the thickness of betrayal right own into his center. They had dismissed him… they had treated him like some child. Jack was _NOT_ a child. He might look young but he had been around for a long enough time. He was old enough and had learned far more about the cruelties of the world just on his own than any of the Guardians had ever taught him.

Just because his body was the physical age of 18 did not mean his mind was tuck permanently there. And besides, 18 was a _young adult_ , not a _child_. The bitterness that hung in his mind at the thought of the older Guardians always treating him like the children he protected was something he could easily let his mind wander away from, but it was always there lurking in his thoughts.

Jack was probably more “well-versed” in the cruelties of the world and his own self-deprecation than any of the Guardians. He knew the pangs of loneliness clawing through his mind and the anger and jealousy of those who could be seen. He knew the sharp clarity of hatred boiling in his gut as he looked up at the moon and never got any answers and yet he understood the pure and unadulterated _love_ he unfortunately felt for the same Man in the Moon, because he was given life and a name by said creature. He knew the guilt of overusing his powers and causing people to suffer and knew the love one could experience from a simple snowflake landing on someone’s nose. He knew that deep down his fears always tread the path of abandonment and hatred and he knew that if he dwelled on that, he’d lose himself.

This was part of the reason why he was so desperate to get to Hiccup before the Guardians. He was terrified that deep down if Hiccup saw the Guardians abandon him, than he would be lost for eternity….

And Jack knew what that kind of shattering fear and dread felt like. He knew what it felt like to tip into the steps of insanity and he’d dipped his toes in that pool more than once in those many years before he even knew the Guardans existed. His center was Fun and he knew very well that that had been the one thing that had kept him from falling prey to whatever kind of madness and fear held Pitch in its grasp.

Jack was not naïve. He was a Guardian for a reason, and Jack was probably the most understanding of all of them, except perhaps Rapunzel, who was uncommonly kind and sympathetic to people.

He wondered briefly where Aster and Tytoniel were. Jack knew hardly anything about the beautiful bird he had met… he hardly knew anything other than her elegant and regal appearance or the way she had hands as graceful as a dancer, but the large and impressive head of an owl and wings on her back that made her seem almost angelic. Her presence was humbling- she was the wisest person he had ever seen and even more so she seemed to exude the kind of confidence he found contagious. He was not blind to the way Aster had looked at her and wondered what their past must have been like. They had seemed to be on his side, which was still a bit shocking to Jack. Aster taking _his_ side? He knew it was because of the Pooka’s soft spot for Hiccup. But he hadn’t seen them since. What were they doing? He could really have used their help… even if in only making sure the other Guardians did not do anything stupid as they had planned right now.

At least Aster could hold his own in a fight and not be seen like some inept and misguided fool that should stay home like an invalid because his heart was broken. Jack might be upset about all this, but he had every right to be. His heart beat furiously when he thought he might never be able to tell Hiccup that he loved him. It was so strange… not a month ago he would have just laughed and teased with the Autumn Guardian, never once letting his real feelings for the boy show. He didn’t think that what they had needed to change, which was ironic considering Hiccup’s center. But he liked being friends with him and it hadn’t even crossed his mind that perhaps the boy he loved, (whom he expected to tell these sorts of things to in the distant future maybe in a century or two when they had all had their fun and were close enough to actually talk) should be told.

But he shook his head and sighed. Who was Jack kidding? He knew that wouldn’t have happened. Jack was too interested in the fun aspect of their friendship. The way Hiccup would squirm and glower at him if he did something annoying; the way he would snort out a nasal chuckle and bar him from icing the forest. He liked their games. He would never have told him his feelings if this hadn’t happened because he himself had hardly even realized just HOW much Hiccup meant to him until he was gone.

The irony was bitter.

Even now that revelation bothered him. Would they have done anything? Would things have been stagnant between them because Jack was too callous in how he viewed the world? Jack knew he was fun-loving and generally carefree, but he didn’t think until now that perhaps he was missing key points of the world around him because he was choosing not to see them, instead replacing them with frivolities. He knew he was not totally blind though… After all, he chose to warily believe the Guardians would never cast him aside and kept the dread that they would for reasons which seemed all too valid.

Jack hadn’t made up his mind on what he would do when this as all over, but he was considering several options.

 

He shook his head of his thoughts after a moment and concentrated on the long wall, before coming to yet another dead end and he groaned. He knew what was happening the walls were shifting to keep him trapped. Pitch probably did this to entice any child who could fit into that hole so they would curiously come in, become lost and scream in terror for their parents. Jack wasn’t scared exactly, but he was growing more and more frustrated as the dread began to sink in that he might not make it before the Guardians got ahold of Hiccup. He sighed and looked down trying to think of another tactic.

He was only at this for about five minutes when a light caught his eye. He turned abruptly, removing the glowing ice from his staff and looked on in awe as the shape of a person came forward, their face soft and gentle. It beckoned him and Jack stood immediately, eyes wide.

He knew that face…..

But how? Why did he know it?

More importantly, the glow felt definitely safe and hurriedly he rushed to it, not even knowing there had been an opening to the tunnels there. He followed and tried to mark his way back, but figured he would have to find another way out of there to take Hiccup, so he stopped after a moment, no longer freezing as he went. He just followed the glowing specter in curiosity and slight fear. What if this was a trick? But he knew it could not be- neither of them could possibly have made something like this- it was glowing and there was no way it could be harmful. In fact when Jack got closer to it, he felt like beyond the subtle sense of familiarity, there lay an underlying calmness that just seemed to seep into his bones and make him feel safe. “Where are you taking me?” He asked after a while and the other turned and pointed a finger into the darkness, not speaking a word.

For all his curiosity, Jack clutched his staff tighter on the very slim chance that this was some kind of trap. He silently stepped forward on light feet and lit the room with his staff, curious as to why the specter didn’t leave him. Jack looked around, curiosity quickly replaced with a large sense of overwhelming shock. This wasn’t an ordinary stark cavern, this was a bedroom!

A four-poster bed stood to his right and was large enough to be a King size. There was a dark oak wardrobe near it, closed and decorated in silver filigree. A few furnishings here and there and no lamps or anything else, but the room itself was large and impressive. There lie a chest and Jack was tempted to touch it, but shied away at the thought. There could be _anything_ in there from clothes, to interesting artifacts, to Fearlings or even some kind of creepy skeleton or (heaven forbid) a _body_. Jack had thought that Pith was trapped in the dark like Hiccup, but he had been trapped a LOT longer than Hiccup had and Jack was not about to try and test the limits of how clouded his sanity may be.

He let his hand trail along the bedframe, icing soft crystal swirls onto the wood and twirled his staff lightly in his fingertips before clanking the end down on the floor. Ice burst from the bottom and swirled out beneath them, curling up and around and lighting the walls in a soft sheen, reflecting the light of the specter that brought him. Jack got a better look at the place and grinned. Pitch might be a crazed, Fear-possessed psycho but he sure kept a tidy living space.

His amused smile turned to a frown when his gaze caught light of something red pulsing softly in the dark. It hid beneath a cloth of thick black velvet and Jack lifted himself into the air to get to the other side of the rather large room and descend to stand in front of it. He hesitated and looked at the glowing specter, who nodded as he began to dim and disappear. Jack reached for the velvet and pulled it off slowly, the beautiful red of the glass heart pulsing through the room and lighting up everything. His eyes widened in awe, frosted hands delicately hovering over the heart as he pulled off the glass cage that formed its prison. For a moment, Jack was too struck to touch it, wondering if at any moment he may be bombarded by shadows, but when none came, he swallowed thickly and lifted the heart. He was filled with warmth and cupped the item close to his chest.

He gasped, immediately bombarded with images- images of himself, and of the girls, of Toothless and Aster and the other Guardians- flashes of moments preserved in time.

* * *

 

There was a tea party with Toothiana, and a freckled hand lifted in his sight before drinking tea. They laughed and chatted and Jack could hear Toothiana chuckling softly and promising to show him how she made the coins.

There was a yelp and Merida was in view, a huge pile of leaves stuck to her hair and Jack could see Toothless pawing the ground where the fires were rising, playfully swatting it out. Jack felt he was laughing as he turned to run from Merida, the Summer Guardian shouting profanities and accusing him of being a freckled tyrant even as he kept laughing.

Jack could see Rapunzel and felt her taking his hand, but they were freckled hands and he looked at Rapunzel. Jack felt dread and Rapunzel smiled and told him that he was allowed to have some secrets and that even a confidant didn’t need to hear everything. Then a wash of relief and a thanks and a big hug to the other and-

Toothless… he was looking at Toothless and the dragon was grinning and swished his tail. Freckled fingers were dancing across leaves, watching them change colours and Jack felt pride swell in himself. He knew he was talking to Toothless and it didn’t matter what they were saying. He hugged the reptile and watched him scamper a ways off. He looked up at the stars and sighed, feeling content, then followed the dragon and laying with him. He brought a leaf up in his hands and watched the leaf turn to dust. Jack felt a horrible sense of dismay, but the dragon nudged him and he lifted another. There was focus, Jack could tell, but he closed his eyes and when he opened them, a gorgeous leaf with splashes of colour dancing on it made him feel like he was special.

And then the scene changed one last time and he could see himself staring at… well, himself. Jack sat next to him on a bough and sent waves of ice sprinkling to the forest floor. “I like this.” Jack said. “We need to hang out with just the two of us more often, ok?” and when he turned to look at him, Jack felt his heart leap and he knew he was nodding and smiling, but this feeling, gods this feeling was so strong and wonderful and filled with so much love!

 

* * *

 

Jack gasped and staggered back, holding the heart close to himself as he sagged down the wall. Those images… they had to be Hiccup’s memories and Jack held the heart close to himself. If this was Hiccup’s heart; his actual…. He shook his head. He needed to get this back to Hiccup immediately! Without his heart, Hiccup was probably feeling nothing but the bad things, the horrors of his fears and the negative emotions Jack wanted to purge from him.

It did not take him long to find the second door to the bedroom and exit through it. Hiccup’s heart glowed and pulsed and while Jack thought he might get lost again, he had Hiccup’s heart to guide him, for the heart, or soul, or whatever the hell it really was, wanted to reunite with Hiccup’s boy and Jack could feel it tugging, pulsing brighter the closer it got. Jack kept following it until it practically dragged him and Jack was doing everything in his power to keep a hold of it. That glass prison must have been keeping it from going back to Hiccup on its own, because it was strong and determined.

By the time Jack rounded the corner and was pushed out into the semi-lit caverns, he gasped when he saw the globe with the lights. He knew this place and spotted Hiccup trying to hold Toothless back, looking distraught.

Seeing Hiccup like this again hurt Jack so much- he looked even more worn out, even more malnourished and exhausted. But unlike last time, this time Hiccup looked strained as if keeping Toothless at bay was making him uncomfortable.

“Go away-!” He said in a rush, slipping as Toothless bolted away from him and the other’s eyes turned wide and alarmed when his dragon abandoned him to go stand by Jack. Hiccup looked on the verge of shattering into a million tiny pieces and stumbled back, pulling his arms up towards his chest. This time he was not a fresh and new Nightmare Prince. This time he was on the verge of total confusion, the good dream and Pitch’s absence leaving him vulnerable and weary. “Toothless…” The word was so broken and sad as he realized that he was alone and he didn’t _want_ to be alone. Even like this, that much was clear and Jack held the heart close to himself. It had stopped trying to get to Hiccup, he noticed.

“Hiccup.” Jack took a step forward and Hiccup gasped and took a step back, looking into the darkness where the world dropped off into nothingness. He had the word ‘master’ on his tongue and was about to shriek it, desperate for the comfort of the numbness the other gave him, desperate not to think or feel.

But Jack took another step closer and held out a hand, stubbornness all over his face. “Hiccup _look at me_.”


	17. Kiss and Tell (and Cry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE OFFICIALLY HIT 50k+ WORDS, WHICH MEANS NIGHTMARES IS OFFICIALLY NOVEL LENGTH~!! 
> 
> This is the longest chapter yet, I think! Over 5k words! Thank you all for reading this and sharing this journey with me! There's SO much more coming and so many things happen in this chapter. LOTS of emotional progress (about time, right?).
> 
> I did fanart [HERE~!](http://fangirltothefullest.tumblr.com/post/135630439315/he-was-dragged-through-terrible-miserable-pain) of Hiccup having his Heart stolen by Pitch in like the 3rd or 4th chapter (you know, eons ago)!

Acidic green-yellow eyes turned to rapidly lock with blue, afraid to look way, and a deep anger was beginning to boil and settle in his chest. This wasn’t _fair_. This wasn’t want he wanted.

Jack held the heart tight, not wanting it to drop or suddenly disappear, still weary of the Nightmares or Fearlings, or perhaps even Pitch himself coming through the darkness to snatch the heart and shatter it. It pulsed against the skin of his palm where he cupped it protectively, beating smoothly, a gentle thrumming in his fingertips to remind Jack why he was here and what he was fighting for.

He stared at the other in front of him, and the world seemed to be in high definition. He could hear his own breathing, more rapid than usual and a sense of dread filling him all over. He could smell the damp, disgusting scent of mildew creeping through his nostrils, the scent spawning from mushrooms and other grime festering in the dark heat down in these caves. A soft shiver ran down his spine as he watched Hiccup, their eyes never moving away, never blinking. He could hear Toothless letting out deep guttural noises subtly behind him and feel the light shift in the air as the dragon swayed his tail as if uncertain. Jack could feel the heat of the dragon’s breath on the backs of his pants as the large reptile breathed.

He was about to say something, the silence unnerving, when Hiccup spoke instead.

“ _Give my dragon_ **_back_**.” He hissed through his teeth, his fear-filled gaze turning to a dark glare. For a few moments, the words, thick with a deeply boiling hatred, filled the caverns like blood and Jack swallowed hard. “Give him _BACK_. I don’t know what in Thor’s name you did to him, but turn him back.” He was somehow under the delusion that Jack had been the one to free Toothless from the Fearlings inside him and he clenched his fists even through his shaky stance and questionable composure.

Jack took a step forward and held the arm that gripped his staff out as if protecting Toothess. He glanced around into the shadows, looking for Fearlings and Night Mares. He could see glowing eyes behind Hiccup but was relieved to only see a few. So little in numbers could not take on Toothless... Or so he hoped. For good measure, he gestured down. “Toothless… plasma.” The dragon understood Jack, used to Hiccup’s commands, and opened his large maw just enough for his bright blue flames to spark light into the caverns.

Hiccup let out an audible hiss and held an arm up, the light far too bright for him. The shadows backed off and Hiccup glared at them before looking back at Jack with that same fiery hatred. “Why won’t you just leave me alone?!” He demanded. “First you abandon me, then you taunt me and now you take my dragon?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” The dark glare and scowling face could not hide the tremours of his voice.

“Pitch isn’t here this time.” Jack said confidently, hearing the soft and distant noises of echoes in the distance. Hiccup barely spared them a glance. “And I want you to listen. I’m not going to fight you.”

The Viking laughed. “Oh yeah? Who’s to say I am not going to fight YOU?” His eyes flashed and after a moment he was gone, dropping into the shadows. Jack gasped and reached out, but he felt a tap at his shoulder and a wicked laugh by his ear. Jack turned frantically and waved his staff, trying to make sure the heart did not fall.

“Come out and face me Hiccup! We both know you’re not powerful enough to withstand fighting me alone! Maybe if you were yourself, but these fears make you weaker…. I know they do!” He gripped his staff, determined, and when he heard a shuffling, he turned rapidly and hooked the crook of his staff along the thin hip of the other and drew him back rapidly, flinging him hard into the wall. Hiccup gasped and clutched at his head where it banged, curling up.

“Ow!” But then he was gone again and Jack winced when he heard whispers by his ear, so delicate and gentle and soft. “ _Oh Jack…. I figured it out…. You’re not unwilling to fight because you’re scared of losing…. You’re scared you’ll hurt me, is that it~?”_ Jack shivered and turned, but Hiccup was not there. Toothless growled and clawed at the ground, relighting his plasma again and letting it simmer in a slow burn behind his teeth. “ _Scared you’ll permanently lose the one person you care about most….. Scared you won’t be able to ever get me back. Poor Jack, you must feel so alone…. No one to love you; even the Guardians abandoned you….._ ” The words echoed off the walls and became silent until Jack felt lips right behind his left ear. It sent shivers all the way through his body, the whisper hardly audible and thin fingers trailed own his arm and danced across the skin of his hand, tracing the knuckles and trying to grab the wood of his staff. “ _Well you’re wrong Jack, you can’t save me…… you’ve lost me already, hm~?_ ”

Jack turned and yanked the staff from his grip, ice shooting out unintentionally and Hiccup shrieked when it blasted near his face, ice crawling up his skin. He tried to get it off and it melted easier in the heat of the caverns, but when he turned to wildly look at the other, Jack held his staff pointed at Hiccup, the blue glowing up the caves.

Toothless didn’t know what to do and pawed the ground, body moving from side to side as if uncertain and more than a little nervous. His arms were pinned and his light kept the shadows away from him. He didn’t want to hurt Hiccup and he didn’t want to take sides, so he shot a fireball into the air and Hiccup paused, skittish like a wild deer. In the middle of re-entering the shadows, he was caught off guard and Jack heaved, grabbing him by the collar and holding him, anchoring him to reality and preventing him from slipping into the shadows.

He struggled under the other’s grip and Jack pinned him tight, keeping his hold on the other’s collar to anchor him. He gripped his staff and with a swift motion, slammed the crook into the floor. “We need to do this alone…. Just you and me. No nightmares… no shadows… no Fearlings.” Ice began to crawl up from his staff and moved around, bubbling them in a dome of thick ice.

Outside, Toothless was fighting off shadows and when he was done, he pawed around the edges of the jagged sphere, worriedly looking at the blurred shapes within.

There inside the sphere, Jack released Hiccup, knowing the glow of the heart was preventing any shadows from getting big enough to let him escape. Hiccup paled and gripped at the ice, clawing at it with his hands beneath him and looking at Jack with a mix of fear and aggressive indignation. “Let me go!” He snarled. “When I’m done with you, you’ll be-“

“Just shut up!” Jack snapped. “For ten minutes, just be quiet!” He leaned forward and pulled the heart up. Hiccup‘s eyes widened and he twisted harder, trying to get away from it and Jack, seeing this, moved it closer to the Nightmare Prince’s head. Hiccup gasped audibly and tilted his head, neck exposed as he tried to lean away. “Stop-!” He swallowed hard, and Jack was floored to see Hiccup trembling. Sweat dripped down his temple and his struggling was never truly paused, the shifting muscles taught beneath his skin like he was ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. “Stop- ! Stop it! Don’t-!”

“Why not?” Jack demanded, holding it so close and barely a few centimeters from his flesh. The other had tears starting to well in his eyes and he let a strange strangled noise leave his lips.

“It _hurts_ …”

Jack drew the heart back and held it close to his own chest. “How does this hurt?!” But he shook his head. “That’s not important-“ He pushed the heart closer again, trying to use this to get him to listen. He held it farther away than before, not wishing to hurt him, but not knowing another way. “You will listen to me Hiccup, ok? I am _SORRY_.” Eyes widened in confusion, but Jack continued. “It’s _my_ fault you were taken, ok? It’s my fault that Pitch hurt you and caused this….. It’s my fault that I didn’t notice you were fearful and I should have been paing attention but I was just so happy with what we had that I didn’t want to notice the things that were off. I’m very, _very_ sorry….”

“Shut up.” Hiccup replied darkly, still trying to move from the pain the heart was causing him, the shadows desperate to keep their hold on him. “Just shut up! All of this is bullshit! Lies! You can’t honestly make me believe that you-”

“No I’m not lying!” Jack let go of the other and Hiccup gasped, pushing himself against the wall and still unable to leave as he scrambled from Jack’s grip. “I was _selfish_ when I took you from the forest and brought you to the Guardians. I was selfish and I wanted a friend that wasn’t the girls. I was selfish because I thought that if I didn’t say anything to you about how I was feeling, then things didn’t need to change. But the thing is, Hiccup, things _do_ change. Things are _always_ changing and there’s nothing I can do to stop that…. Nothing anyone can do to stop that.” He looked at the other seriously and gripped the heart tight; feeling the warm pulse and it gave him strength. “I was so afraid of losing you…. And yet I should have known that the Guardian of Change would lead us to change. Change is inevitable… and I should have respected that; should have been more attuned to that, but I didn’t even consider it and I’m a horrible person for it. But I’m the world’s leading expert in concealing my feelings from people, Hiccup….. It’s a horrible truth but the truth nonetheless. I’ve been alone Hiccup, I’ve been where you are-“

“You don’t know _anything!_ ” Hiccup’s breath was clear and sharp, faster than usual and hearing all of this was making his nerves riled. Something about this conversation was eating at the Viking. It set his teeth on edge and he just wanted to get away. Even now he scraped and clawed at the ice walls, testing their durability. Had this been any other time he would have been at full strength, but that good dream had weakened his Fearling powers considerably. “You don’t get to sit there and pretend you’ve figured me out, Frost! You _abandoned_ me… you _left me alone! I am not going to sit here and let you lecture me on what I am!_ ”

“I know the feeling of abandonment better than you think!” Jack snapped right back, but it turned into an absent kind of mutter at the end as he looked down. “I know nothing I say can change the fact that I didn’t come in time. I know that nothing I do from this moment on can make up for whatever horrors Pitch put you through…. whatever horrors you’re still going through. But I didn’t abandon you, Hiccup, I’m here, right now. In the flesh, I’m here in front of you and I’m here to save you.”

A look of disbelief and total shock crept over Hiccup’s gaze. This was absurd and yet his chest hurt so much- it felt a strong tug and he drew his hands up. This didn’t feel right, this felt so wrong, what was happening to him?! He didn’t believe Jack at all! In fact he found this laughable, and yet tears were falling down his cheeks. His Master was the one who saved him from the Guardians. From _himself_. What did Jack think he was pulling? This HAD to be some kind of twisted trick! “You’re demented…..” He replied, but even he sounded uncertain.

“I know.” Jack replied with a gentle chuckle. “And Hiccup, you’re scared. I wasn’t there for you when you were scared the most, and I don’t just mean with Pith, I mean for every day that you had to hide who you are for fear of losing us or hurting us. But you don’t have to shoulder your burdens alone…”

“I don’t under-“

“I _know_ , Hiccup. I know what your powers can do. I know what you’re capable of and I know how destructive they can be.” He stood and approached again. “I know the chaos and destruction and death you can cause. I know the animals you’ve killed by accident and the trees that wither at your touch- a single glance and you can send the entire forest into decay….” Hiccup’s eyes widened and he pressed his back to the wall; his pupils were wide as dinner plates, consuming the irises almost completely with his fear and his rapid breathing turning to hyperventilation. How did he know this?! How did he know _any_ of this?! Only his _nightmares_ knew! Only _Pitch_ knew! This was his biggest secret- how did Jack figure this out?!

“This. This is a trick-“ He looked left and right, chest hammering with a heartbeat disconnected to the one in Jack’s hands. “G-get away from me-!”

“You won’t hurt me Hiccup. You could never hurt me! Not on purpose. I know what you did to the trees and the leaves and how hard you have to focus to prevent it. I know what you can do to animals and plants even without meaning to….. I know they die around you with a touch and I know it’s overwhelming. I know that you feel like no matter what you do, you have to keep your powers in check and under wraps because you’re terrified to hurt the people closest to you. But you’re not _alone_ Hiccup! My powers are cold as the glaciers of the arctic- I could cause black ice; make cars skid into on another. Hell, I froze animals solid by accident just from trying to warm them! I’m a killer too and I don’t mean to be but I had centuries to perfect my craft and you’ve not been around nearly as long as I have! Why do you expect to be able to be perfect at this all the time?! You can’t be, Hiccup, and that doesn’t make you a monster! The Guardians had centuries and centuries to perfect what they’re doing and even they’ve messed up! Look at how aggressive Aster can still be!”

Hiccup was speechless, the only noise coming from his ragged, sharp inhales and exhales. Pure and unbridled terror gripped him like a mantle and spreading across his face, making him look even paler and casing his freckles to really stand out. “Stop it!” The words were sharp and desperate. Outside Jack could feel claws digging into the ice and he could see shadows shifting. The few Fearlings near them were trying to get to Hiccup; trying to consume that brazen terror.

“You’re not a monster Hiccup.” Jack moved closer. “You’re not some tyrannical vessel that holds the evil within.”

“ _Stop it!_ ”

“You’re a person- and a very, very _good_ person. You’re not the darkness, Hiccup, you’re not a monster! You’ve never been the root of evil, and no matter how much you think you deserve this, you don’t!”

“SHUT UP!”

“You’re special and kind and gentle and loving and the most powerful person I’ve ever seen, but not just in abilities, you’ve got the strongest heart of anyone and you’re the most willing to see the good inside all people!” Jack was inches from his face and the tears just wouldn’t stop. Jack too, felt so emotional about this and held the heart so close between them that they were merely a breath away. It hurt Hiccup, but the shock and panic of these words were hurting him even more. “You’re so strong and brave for even surviving any of this…. You’re braver than anyone I’ve ever met!”

Hands shot up to his ears and Hiccup shook his head. “ _STOP!_ ”

“You won’t hurt me.” Jack was so determined and genuine that it was painful. “You won’t kill with a touch and if I wasn’t so selfish you would have known how amazing, wonderful and kind you are. You were chosen to be our leader for a reason, Hiccup! I admire you and I always have.”

 _“Please-”_ it came out as a tiny, choked whimper, green eyes locked with blue and the tension was strong enough to bite and break in half. “ _Please stop-_ “ He wanted to call for his Master, he wanted to hide in the safety of the shadows where Jack couldn’t see him; where he didn’t have to face any of this and his fears weren’t so blatantly obvious. He couldn’t handle the utterly sympathetic look Jack was giving him. He couldn’t handle the gentle tone of his voice or all the sweet and alluringly nice words that Jack was telling him.

This couldn’t be real, he couldn’t mean these things, Hiccup was broken and wretched and dark and Pitch had filled that emptiness with what it deserved. He didn’t deserve the happy ending, he was a monster!

“No.” Jack said, leaning in close so their lips were barely a hair apart. “I will never stop. I will never stop chasing you, I will never stop trying to prove that you e not the monster you think you are. Hiccup, I _love_ you.”

The gasp was swallowed by a pressing of lips to lips, and the shock was replaced with a wild and predatory scream as Jack placed the heart against Hiccup’s chest and it finally returned to its master.

Shadows scattered like roaches, swirling around the inside of the ice sphere, before slamming into it and shattering it into millions of tiny pieces as they made their escape. Jack gasped, pulling apart from Hiccup and held onto the other tightly as his screams echoed the caverns. Fearlings shot into the darkness as fast as they could, seeking shelter from the pure and noble essence of Hiccup’s soul merging back properly with its body.

He could see so many things flash across his vision. Images bombarded him and while they were scattered and confusing, Hiccup could feel things again, good and proper things no one should ever have to lose. He clenched at his heart and a strangled noise escaped much like prey trapped by a predator. He convulsed for several minutes, shaking and disoriented as the memories and emotions danced into his mind and forced him quite literally to suffer through it until it passed with no signs of letting him think or breathe or move.

“ _Jack-_ ” The sob was so pained and agonizing that the older Guardian wrapped his arms around Hiccup and held him tight when he could finally get some sort of hold on his thoughts. He sobbed long and hard, his whole body still shaking, but this time from stress and relief and confusion and love. Everything he hadn’t felt while being controlled by the Fearlings had washed over him in a tsunami of emotions. All his relief and sense of friendship, his confusion and fear, his worry, his empathy and most importantly, his _center_ ; all of those bombarded him with memories of times both good and bad. Times in the sky flying with Jack or times spent beside Toothless and watching the stars; times of sorrow and regret where a squirrel lay dead in his hands and the panic set in. Times of longing when he would stare at the world and wonder if there were others out there like him and if he was alone. He remembered times of peaceful serenity weaving flowers into Rapunzel’s hair and times of flirting with Merida and the fond whacks against his back that were not unappreciated.

“It’s ok Hiccup, I’ve got you.” Jack lifted his staff and kept it glowing so the Fearlings could not approach again without a fight. They were cautiously hovering nearby, unwilling to get close in fear of the heart’s light which drove them away, but Jack knew they were only biding their time. Already some were testing the waters to see if they could get closer…. Hiccup’s soul was pure after all and for all he had done, it was filled with warmth and love and they could not handle that. But it was inside him and they would figure that out soon enough.

Toothless cooed excitedly and came bounding up beside them, nudging Hiccup worriedly and sniffing at him. He had been warding off Fearlings and Night Mares while the two were encased and had tried to get inside to make sure hiccup was going to be ok. But now? Now hiccup was crying but the dragon didn’t sense panic or fear.

Hiccup was kind of a broken mess, but the dragon had seen him at his worst and knew that Hiccup would be ok. Unlike Pitch or the Nightmare King’s other corrupted pawns, Hiccup had had his soul ripped from his body to make way for the Fearlings. It was a dangerous tactic for Pitch to try and ultimately left room for the fear to take its place. When the heart was returned, there was no true darkness rooted t hiccup’s core that could fester and so they were expelled.

But so much of him felt torn and ripped in half. He felt like he had been sewn on inside out somehow, but after a few more shaky breaths, the Viking looked up tiredly and wiped his eyes. He was still in shock, still horribly perplexed and most notably wary of the world around him, looking at things as if just now waking from a very surreal dream. “By the mighty hammer of Thor….” He breathed at last, locking eyes with Jack. “You…you DID come for me.... I thought-”

“I know.” Jack replied. “I know and I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” Hiccup shook his head and tried to pull from the other’s grasp, only just remembering he was being held.

“No, it’s not safe, _I’m_ not safe, I know what you said, but you don’t get it, I’m capable of so much _destruction_.”

“You’re _dimwitted_ if you think I will let you go after all of this.” Jack said sternly and pulled him close again, sending a soothing hand down his back. “After the hell you went through it would take a goddamned force of nature to make me _let go of you_ right now. You can’t get rid of me. I meant it. I love you. I tried to lie to myself and tell myself that it was ok to wait and that things would work out on their own eventually but that’s _stupid_. It’s happening _now_ and that’s ok.”

Hiccup looked so much older than when Jack had last seen him, especially now as he looked around the caverns in the dim glow of Jack’s staff, trying to make out things he had seen very clearly moments ago in the distance, but could hardly make out now. It was VERY disorienting to lose decent night vision after, you know, convulsing and having your soul put back into your body and about a thousand Fearlings leave your head.

You can imagine why Hiccup was so totally bewildered.

No, ever since Jack had met hiccup, the boy always held an appearance of someone who looked about 15 years old in mortal terms. But like this? Right now? He looked far older and if Jack had had the time to study him closely he would have. His face held lines of grief and age as if this ordeal had aged him up a good five years or so. Jack knew that was silly but even his hair was shaggier and he wondered if Hiccup always looked like this and had been concealing it with the other things he withheld from them. Perhaps hiccup himself did not know he was doing it. Concealing his abilities and keeping his cards close to his chest may have physically altered his age in response to this and something told him that the age he looked now was the age he was meant to be- Somewhere closer to Jack’s age or even older, perhaps.

“You’ve been hiding from us for so long, that you never wanted us to see the real you.” He chuckled and touched Hiccup’s face with his free hand. The freckled one (Teen? Young adult?) Looked at Jack and his brow furrowed, but Jack continued. “For the record…. I like you better this way. I like you open and honest. It’s in your nature to be like this.”

“You think?” Bewildered, Hiccup was having trouble processing most of this and he was too exhausted to really protest or say much else.

“I _know_.” Jack lowered his hand to stand up. “But we can’t stay here long- the Guardians are coming to attack Pitch as we speak…. And from the looks of how few Fearlings are actually attacking us, I’d say that they are already here. If you’re here long, then the Guardians will go after you too.” He gripped his staff in both hands angrily and he could feel Hiccup standing beside him. He was still sour about the other Guardians but he didn’t have the luxury of time to let those angered feelings fester.

Hiccup winced and inhaled sharply, Toothless moving to hold the other steadily. He crooned again and nuzzled Hiccup’s side.

“He took my prosthetic….” The Autumn guardian said, seeing the discarded one on the floor. “And messed with it I think…. It’s kind of a blur. This one works but it hurts to wear. The only thing holding this one up was shadows, really, and I don’t have anything to tie it with.”

  
“If you can get onto Toothless, I can tie your prosthetic on with some of my cape. It should be enough to get us out of here if you can maneuver his tail.” Jack was just happy to see that Pitch had not done anything to Toothless’ prosthetics. Perhaps he had not felt the need to with Hiccup on his side.

“We need to get out of here _now_ ….” Jack looked up into the caverns and the world was growing quieter than it should. Hiccup was afraid of himself and of how the others would see him and the Fearlings at that up like candy. It tantalized them with promising tastes of rich and ripe terror. Hiccup shuddered. He was so tired- all of this had worn him out a great deal. He leaned on Toothless, the dragon the most comforting thing he could think of right now. Even Jack’s admission of love was something he was having a whole lot of trouble wrapping his head around. He just wanted to sleep in the arms of the dragon and feel protected by his warmth.

Hibernation sounded like the best thing for him at the moment, even if he knew that was absurd.

Toothless’ ears were standing back, anxiously wanting to get out of there, and knowing even without being fully understanding of the situation as a whole, he knew that they were in danger and that they were specifically targeting Hiccup. Even Toothless understood the situation was uneasy and they needed to act fast. He might not be like Aster, a sentient Pooka with human-speech capabilities, or an enchanted owl almost old as time itself. But he was a dragon for Thor’s sake and he was _not_ stupid.

Hiccup grabbed the prosthetic, the splintering wood was so uncomfortable and he felt chafed already, holding it against his skin and waiting for Jack to rip off strips of his cloak to use as an anchor. It was hard to tie it down as the fabric was thick but once the prosthetic was attached and they were sure it was not going to come off, Jack nodded to Hiccup and leapt up on the winds. He was only airborne for a few seconds before he gasped and was shoved back by dark hands. Hey gripped at his neck and wrists and ankles, searching for a way in to use him or subdue him.

He moved without thinking to repel the Fearlings, realizing they had stalled too long. He gasped and shot ice out into the shadows injuring some with the magical glow.

“Jack!”

A blast of blue plasma shot out beside him and he yelped, but got to his feet and raced after Hiccup into the air. He kept blasting at Fearlings and Night Mares. While most were still fighting with Pitch, there had been _several_ housed within Hiccup and the Fearlings were furious at being purged from their vessel. They could not be re-contaminated- Toothless was not about to give up and this time he had Hiccup and he had his fire so they could not get close. Hiccup could not be overtaken even if he wanted to be at this point and Jack knew how to handle the Fearlings.

They were safe from possession, but it meant that they were also completely exposed to physical attacks. Jack kept dodging and blasting ice out, looking for an escape route and getting scratched and bitten all over. It stung but he could handle it. It was nothing like the angry wound in his arm.

Hiccup didn’t know what to do. He wanted to just retreat and regroup- he was too weak to fight and use his abilities. Besides, they might hit Jack! But Jack was already in danger, the Fearlings gripping his arms and yanking his staff from his hands. “NO!”

Jack had little time to think, trying to hop back on the winds but they were an unreliable breed without his staff to help him anchor his magic to them, and he tumbled down sharply, scrambling for purchase before he hit.

He did not find anything and Hiccup and toothless were not fast enough to grab him. A loud crack resounded and Hiccup shrieked as Jack hit.

The Winter Guardian whined in pain as he rolled over, sharp, throbbing pain engulfing him. His back hurt so much, his side having been hit by the sharp craggy outcropping of rocks. He could feel warmth beneath him and felt his fear spike sharply. They were coming- they were crawling all over him, digging into his skin with sharp claws and biting wherever they could. Jack tried to push them off but his head was dizzy and he felt like he was split in half.

“Toothless!” Hiccup and the dragon finished their descent swiftly and Toothless blast plasma bolts, burning slow and deep after a moment, but he too was running out of fire power. He had reached his shot limit and the burn was dying down. There was still too much darkness around them. Jack pushed himself up, clutching his side and winced.

“Stop moving!” Hiccup protested and tried to look Jack over. “Keep still, you’re bleeding!” Could immortals die?! They were immortal right?! This wouldn’t kill him right?! Hiccup had no idea and he pressed his hands to the wound. “For Odin’s sake Jack, STOP MOVING!”  

Fearlings laughed and shrieked triumphantly around them, circling them and Hiccup could see the eyes in the darkness. “Stop it, leave us alone!” But they surged forward, boiling and riled up with anger and fear and a craving for terror. Darkness overtook them the moment Toothless’ last glow died down and Hiccup held his arm up and over himself, trying to block himself from the sharp scratches while keeping his body over Jack, trying to shield him.

A loud explosion sounded in the distance and, even from above, Pitch faintly heard it. Hiccup chanced glance up and looked on in shock at the amount of light emanating from the caverns, lighting the entirety of it up in bright light. The Fearlings cried out in agony as they were pushed back, several blasted into oblivion in a quick and painful death.

Hiccup blinked and tried to stand, but a wave of dizziness hit him and he sighed, tumbling down beside Jack. He huffed out a few breaths before passing out, everything just too much for him.

Jack groaned and held his side tightly, blasting a sharp, cold frost over the wound and sealing it with ice he knew would not melt. He too was exhausted and the pain was becoming too much. Already the pain in his arm was hard to manage, but both at once stole his senses into oblivion.

Toothless, diligent and protective Toothless, covered the two Guardians with his wing and tail, curling up tightly and defensively, large eyes scanning the area, listening, smelling, feeling the air. He knew Jack’s staff was nearby and he would get it later. Right now? He had to protect them at all costs.

He could sense no Fearlings or Night Mares anywhere nearby……

Somewhere in the dark, a beautiful Guardian of Spring slumped in her chains. Vunerable, weak and having expelled the last of her light magic to wake he who slumbered weakly in the dark, she remained quiet.

And deep down in the dark, a light burst to life, the ancient one gasping with rejuvenated energy as it flooded him to his core. He threw himself from the caverns in search of light and clawed up through the rocks with ease. He should have been tired, but he wasn’t and though he did not have his own staff (something he would have used in the past to steady himself with) he looked out into the darkness, absolutely radiating with moonbeam.

He felt so ALIVE! It had been what felt like eons in the dark and oh he wanted to fly and run and just light up the world as much as he possibly could! But this energy was raw, pure and wild. This was the energy expelled as a last resort. This energy, Nightlight knew, was not his own and he looked out into the darkness as his glow began to dissipate, the blinding radiance diminishing to stop anyone from being alerted to his exact location. “Rapunzel… what have you done….?”


	18. More Weird Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's about time they got out of this cave......

How long had he been out?

That was the first thing to grace Hiccup’s mind as he was finally dragged from the depths of unconsciousness and into the land of the waking. He sat up and winced, feeling his muscles creak and ache all over. He could hear roaring booms from somewhere above but they seemed a distant and unimportant factor at the moment. He looked down from where he had sat up and saw Jack lying there looking pale. He still couldn’t see well in the dark but Toothless was pacing back and forth and nuzzled his best friend affectionately when he realized he was awake. “Hey bud….” Hiccup said softly, his voice still a little hoarse. He gently shook Jack, worried he might now wake up.  
  
The Winter Guardian of Fun groaned and opened his eyes blearily. Hiccup sighed slightly, inwardly thanking Thor, Odin, Frigga and every other god he knew. “Jack we need to go…” He couldn’t fly Toothless like this, his prosthetic hurt too much, and Jack was in no shape to fly. “Can you get up?” He asked. ‘Can you walk?”  
  
Taking a moment to push himself up, which seemed to take more effort than should have been needed, Jack shook his head. “I don’t think so…” He admitted. “I-“ He felt woozy and winced. He had lost a lot of blood….. “Hiccup I… I bled a lot… I’m still bleeding…” He felt too dizzy to properly stay seated upright for too long and had braced himself on his forearms.  
  
Hiccup pulled off his cloak and began to tear off pieces, which was a lot harder than it looked. Eventually Toothless took one end in his teeth and both pulled, letting the tattered cloak shred in more even strips. He then lifted Jack’s shirt and began to wipe off blood where he could. “Damn it’s too dark to see….” He said, dabbing where he could.  
  
Jack summoned a little ice in his hand and even in the dark it’s magic allowed light to glow faintly. With the newfound light, Hiccup managed to clean his wounds off better and wrapped and bandaged them with his cloak as best he could. “We need to get out of here.” He said, and hesitantly took his hands to help lift him up. Jack felt like deadweight but managed to hold himself upright long enough for Toothless to nudge under him and maneuver him onto his back. Hiccup helped let Jack lie on Toothless, the exhausted winter guardian nowhere hear ready to move or fight for a while. “We’re going to get out of here…” Hiccup said, determination in his voice. He might not entirely be sure where he was going or what he was doing but he had been through these tunnels and he knew if Jack could get in then they could get out. “Just rest up there ok? Regain your strength.”  
  
He found Jack’s staff was still nowhere to be seen and assumed the Fearlings had taken it, leaving Hiccup and Toothless as Jack’s only defense right now. Surprisingly though, for all the damage they had been trying to do, the Fearlings and Night Mares did not seem to be anywhere within eye sight or ear shot. Perhaps that light that sounded in the distance had drawn their attention to another enemy? At this point, Hiccup was just grateful for the support, no matter where it came from and if it kept them off their tails then all the better.

Toothless licked his chops and crooned at Hiccup, shaking his head gently. “What is it bud?” The Autumn Guardian asked, and the dragon cooed and gurgled a bit before lighting plasma in his mouth and gesturing, giving them some much needed light. “Ah…” Hiccup pet his snout gently. “Good idea, Bud, I didn’t know you had any left.” The time it took for them to fall unconscious must have given Toothless enough time to save up enough energy for another plasma blast and he could keep it burning for quite a while if he didn’t let it glow too brightly.

With his flames it was easier to navigate in the dark and it would ward off any stray enemies.

“You should have left me.” Hiccup turned to look at Jack, finding the other looking at him tiredly from Toothless’s back. “I’m slowing you down.”

“Jack you are an idiot if you think I’m going to leave you after that speech you gave back there. Do I really have to recite it back to you?” Hiccup looked at him with a mix of irritation and a little disbelief. “We can get out of here, we just… have to figure out how.” There was a silence that followed and Jack was stirring with inner thoughts. Yes he had the speech but what were they going to do? Pitch was still out there, Rapunzel was still captured-

“Rapunzel… what happened to Rapunzel?” Jack asked suddenly and Hiccup didn’t move or hesitate in his walking, but he did glance away from Jack. “Hic where is she? We need to get her back, we-“

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Jack let out a hiss of pain and lowered his voice, the exertion hard on his injuries. “She was taken… YOU took her, where did she go? Where did you put her? We need to get her back.”

“I don’t know.” Hiccup replied, a little more forceful. “I brought her, yes, I remember her struggling and I vaguely remember Pitch toying with her and trying to get her to break but…” He sighed and stopped, looking back at Jack. “I don’t know where he kept her…. All I was in charge of was following orders. All I could do was listen and obey.” He clenched his hands into fists and looked at the floor, turning to keep walking. “I wasn’t exactly in control of my every motion and to be quite honest when I could do things I didn’t because I didn’t feel like it was important. I didn’t care where he put her, so long as she would finally give in.”  
  
“Hic….” Jack reached out and touched his shoulder, only to feel Hiccup wince.

“I’m sorry.” The other said more gently this time. “I really don’t know where she was kept and you’re in no shape to find her right now. I can’t even begin to figure out what my powers would do and I’m not in the mood to try and figure them out. I’ve lived most of my life since I woke up like this afraid to show my abilities or to use them properly…. I’ve killed so many things without meaning to and controlling them is hard. It’s a lot easier when I can just focus on preventing my touch from hurting people. You and I… we can’t save her. Not like this… we need the help of the guardians. They can do it, I know they can. Hel, Merida alone could probably take Pitch down with sheer stubborn determination.” He chuckled dryly.

“Maybe….. ” Jack said quietly. “And I understand… and you’re right. I couldn’t defend myself, much less anyone else right now.” He felt so tired, even his thoughts felt muddled and hazy from the pain and blood loss. “If we can get outside… we’ll see where to go from there…. But…. Just… just remember you….” He sighed again from pain and his thoughts began to drift. “You… uh…..”  
  
“Just take it easy, Jack. You’ll heal, I know you will. For now, just rest.” Jack seemed to take up the offer this time, letting his hazy mind drift to sleep, his arm dangling off the side of Toothless’ neck. Hiccup turned back to walking and Toothless glanced at Hiccup and nudged him again. He knew Hiccup better than anyone….. and he knew that regardless of the other’s words and the steady way he pushed forward, Hiccup was not ok.

He wondered if he would ever be ok after this, or if this whole ordeal had changed him permanently. He sure hoped not…..

 

*~*~*

 

There was something about Jack’s dreams that made them different from those of other people. He often saw things, felt things or heard things that most others (even amongst the Guardians) did not. He felt cold; an aching loneliness that made him feel like he was drowning; an overwhelming sense of abandonment and guilt; a feeling of loss too great to handle and so it was covered with despair masked as anger and an aloof, uncaring facade.

He felt himself walk down lonely halls of gold and black, touching marble pillars beautiful and glistening. His feet tapped and clicked against the polished floor beneath him and vaguely he wondered why he was even wearing shoes.

Those halls used to be filled with laughter and chatter. People would pass by and greet one another and children would toss toys to one another playing their little games. Why now then, was it so painfully empty? Where were all the people who should be there in golds and draping fabrics? Where then were the dogs that looked so alien and foreign to him that would run and bar? Or the birds who would fly with brilliant feathers of blue and green draped along the corridors like sentinels of beauty? Where were the people with hair like starlight braided and long? Where then were the warriors whose pauldrons were a symbol of protection? Who wore capes of glistening gold threads woven in crests and circlets on their brows? Where were the open courtyards with fountains that spilled endlessly their glistering waters that sparkled with the sun and splashed light among the stars? Where were the chariots pulled by horses neither living nor dead, but immortal and gracious? Winged beasts who tossed their heads and whinnied in excitement, their hooves strong enough to crush mountains; their wings sturdy enough to pull moons? Where were the singers in the distance calling nightly with their melodious stories of battles long gone or yet to be won?

And why, by the moonlight, was it that traveling down these long-abandoned marble halls made Jack’s heart hurt so much? This place he never even knew and yet felt so attached to it…. Why was it so beautiful and yet so sad…?

He slid thin fingers across the marble but knew these hands weren’t his own. This wasn’t his life and it wasn’t his place to be here, yet somehow he was. These long halls and archways were not something that he had ever known. This place of sorrowful pain could not possibly be his memory to collect and yet here he was, walking across the path laid before him, looking at these things, feeling this pain and the regret and wanting to bury himself in this loneliness or find some way to end it.

He could hear words in his head, soft gentle words of comfort… memories of something long ago, perhaps? He tried to make out the sound…. Tried to understand the words that were spoken and feel the gentle hands on his own. Soft, child’s hands. Jack could see the child but couldn’t place the face…. No matter how he tried, it would not focus, like a hazy shadow across it. But he could feel those warm, tiny fingers and felt all the comfort and praise he needed as he stood. This was important. He felt himself touch something cold at his side… a metallic hilt of some kind. He knew he had given praise to the child…. He knew he had spoken something to her even if he did not hear or know what it was he’d said.

But it was important. Very important. Something he should never forget no matter what. Something that, if he ever lost his way, would be extremely significant and prevent him from failing.

But what was it….?!

He could see tall shapes, shadows of oppressors he couldn’t make out. He knew silver and gold and the thrill of battle, the determination to never give in, the desire to protect. He felt the cold slicing and falling of opponents and knew a blade in his hands and the swiftness of his movements.

And then he was elsewhere- cold on a hilltop with wind breezing past his hair and moonlight on his skin. He could feel the cold of the air and the smell of it. He could hear rustling behind him and turned quickly, ready to fight, but it was- a child-?! His weapon was gone moments later and he knelt down and knew whatever he was saying was gentle…. Comforting. A promise, he was sure of it. This wasn’t the same child from before… what was going on?

Protective in the dark, keeping this child safe, once more their face was unclear to him. He was swift and held the child in his arm, his free hand still ready to fight. He could feel himself run sharply through the cold and the snow and towards lights in the distance; could feel the threats of the creatures behind him…..

And then there was screaming!

He could feel an intense pain in his head!

A sense of hopelessness and a sense of harsh searing, burning agony that ripped his mind apart!

He shrieked in fear and confusion and clutched his head!

He knew he was screaming something, knew he was alone, and knew nothing could save him and he called for help-

He was on the ground in seconds!

He scraped at those hard marble floors!

He clawed at them but they dragged him back!

Farther and farther they devoured his flesh!

Cracked his bones!

Feasted on his blood and his mind and-!!

AND-!!!

 

 

Jack woke with a sudden gasp, eyes swimming with tears as he looked around and tried to make out where he was. His immediate reaction after that was to look at his hands. Pale…. Almost dead-looking in the dim light…. His own. He sighed a breath of sheer and total relief, and saw Hiccup had turned to glance at him worriedly. “Sorry….. I had a-“

“Nightmare.” Hiccup nodded. “I know. It’s common down here. Don’t let it affect you….”

“This wasn’t like any nightmare I’ve ever had….” Jack admitted, but was still tired and lay back down on Toothless, the dragon shifting his shoulders and wings to have the weight distributed better.

“Like I said, take it easy. I can see a light- We’re either nearing an escape opening… or heading to a trap or something so conserve as much energy as you can ok?” He held onto Toothless’s nose and trudged further down the hall, before slowing. Hesitant and cautious, Hiccup shushed Toothless gently and gestured that he would go first. Toothless called to him, wanting him to stay, but Hiccup neared the part of the cave that turned a corner and headed farther into the light. Peeking his head around, he winced at the light and turned back, gesturing for them to follow.  
  
Jack kept a tight grip on Toothless, unwilling to try and sleep again. He was not sure how long he’d been out, but by Hiccup’s calculations he was only sleeping for fifteen minutes or so. “We’re almost there-“ He started and turned rapidly to look behind them. “Just in time too- run Toothless!”

There were cries and hissing shrieks behind them as a swarm of Fearlings scrambled to get close before they could get too deeply into the light. They clawed forward in a hurling, bubbling mass of disgusting terror and Hiccup pushed on, Toothless ahead of him but unwilling to be caught again. He frantically let his hands play along the side and ceiling of the cavern where he could reach, the rubble crumbling behind him, his touch so easy to turn to decay that it made the rocks fragile. It blocked all hopes of going back into the cavern but it stopped the Fearlings from approaching.

“Hiccup!” Jack called, looking behind him, but Hiccup urged them forward, still behind them. “Keep going!”

Toothless, however, let out a cry and skidded to a halt, claws gripping the edge. They were up very high, the Cliffside before them hiding above a forest below. Hiccup pushed his way forward, squeezing in between Toothless and the cave wall. He looked down and rolled his eyes. “Perfect….” He pushed Jack to sit up and the other let him, bracing himself and trying not to feel slightly lightheaded. “Ok Toothless… we can’t fly but we can certainly hover down there-“ He looked to his left just as an explosion sounded off and frowned. “Shit-!” They were so close to the battle, and if they didn’t want to be caught they’d have to move- “NOW!”

Toothless didn’t need to be told twice and leapt off, spreading his wings. Hiccup clambered onto his back quickly in the process of this and had to hold Jack’s shirt to prevent him from falling off at the lurch. They tumbled down with rocks and Toothless immediately thought that this was the WORST. IDEA. EVER. Because he was gliding but couldn’t keep it with the extra added weight of Jack, and before they knew it, they were in the trees with what could hardly be called a smooth landing in a very thorny bush.

The dragon shook himself and pulled out of there, dragging Hiccup by the collar and subsequently Jack where Hiccup had made sure they didn’t fling themselves too far. “You ok?” He asked Jack, but really it was redundant. Jack’s sparkling laugh was echoing about the trees as he brushed himself off. He winced and made an audible noise of distress with it, but he was sure if they could handle all that, they could handle anything.

Hiccup turned back to Toothless, but the dragon was glaring at him and shook twigs and leaves off himself. “Don’t be mad at me?” Hiccup grinned lightly and the dragon could only sigh in a sort of reptilian way, before nuzzling his hand and licking his face.

They didn’t have much time to bother with any more pleasantries at the sounds of angered shrieks and battle magic above. “We have to help them…” Jack looked to Hiccup, who refused to meet his gaze.

“No.”

“Hic, we have to, he still has Rapunzel.” Jack touched his shoulder. “I can’t do as much damage without my staff…. I need your help… I have to ride with you. We can DO this. With your powers we can totally win this!”

“And if they get out of hand?” He shot back a dark glare.

“Then I’ll freeze you and make sure it doesn’t happen.” He was dead serious and took both his hands into his own. “We can do this. Together…. You and me, Hiccup. Together forever, got it? We CAN do this and we will.”

Toothless warbled and wiggled his tail, gesturing. Jack grinned. “If you can make sure his saddle is in tact I think I have an idea on how we can get your prosthetic fixed too….”

Hiccup eyed him curiously and rose an auburn brow. Just what did he have planned…?


	19. This is the Dumbest Plan

 A bird can fly ten times faster if she has wings as large as the Guardian of Wisdom, whose feathered wing-span was far beyond that of the largest in the world and took up an incredible 26 feet. Some of her longest feathers were three feet in length and they dragged the floor behind her when she walked, so she was careful never to get them caught or tangled. But one thing Aster always absolutely hated more than mosquitoes, spoiled chocolate and rotten eggs, was _flying_. He despised it more than anything. If he never set foot in the air again after being in that blasted sleigh the last time they had to fight the Nightmare King, he was totally okay with it. He would have eagerly opted to use his tunnels but Tytoniel had so smartly suggested otherwise, intending to protect the Warren from unwanted guests (guests she knew had torn his Warren apart before).

And Aster could not deny that Pitch had one hell of a _vendetta_ against him.

It bothered Aster to no ends that she was of course, correct in this matter. It was much, much safer for the Warren if he let her take him into her strong arms and fly with him away from the Library. What was most frustrating about the situation, however, was the fact that Aster was now squarely and intimately pressed up against her in her arms and he was most certainly being far too bashful about it for any proper and ancient Hope Guardian to be.

He couldn’t help it though for he admired her far too much. But he was a professional and at the very most he at least had the courtesy to be ever so slightly embarrassed about this ordeal.

But instead of contemplating too hard about how soft her feathers were or how she smelled delightfully of something that had the faintest of _coco_ and _vanilla_ scents, he chose to speak of other, more pressing topics. He might think she was beautiful and courageous and brave but he was a dutiful rabbit above all else and so many people, so many children and Guardians were counting on them to help. “What did you See?” He asked.

It was a fair question that seemed a lot simpler than it actually was.

The Guardian of Wisdom very rarely used her Sight because seeing into the future was not something she should opt to do often. And being as wise as she was, she knew the consequences of peering into a future she could hardly comprehend with only small pieces to decipher, was less than smart. Also, the act of the Sight was rather taxing on her body that the Guardian very, very rarely used her gift without consequence of resting for a significant amount of time. This was one of the reasons why she had suggested they find answers at the Library instead of trying to use the Sight right away.

But this was an emergency.

The trip to the Library had made it clear that Hiccup’s heart could be reunited with his body to purge the Fearlings, and Tytoniel wanted to make sure the Guardians knew of this information as soon as possible. Using the Sight she could peer into the future and not only locate the majority of the Guardians, but she could see if they had taken her advice. Even more so if she focused very very carefully, the Owl could send messages across Space and Time, a very rare and precious gift. It would be far more useful if she didn’t have to expend so much energy to use it.

Much to her shock, however, she found that upon using the Sight, she could see Jack already connecting the Heart concept by sheer accident and would in fact take care of it on his own! It impressed her greatly that his sense of intuition had lead him down the right path but there were so many dangers which still showed in her visions. It had taken a lot out of her and she had had to rest for many hours outside of the library. Aster dutifully kept watch and let her do as she needed, offering some of his chocolate cream-filled eggs (as one can never have too many of those on hand in case of emergencies) and letting her regain her much-needed strength.

She had seen many things that were hard to make out, but even worse was that she could See the other Guardians were going to war! “We leave for ten minutes and all hell breaks loose!” She huffed when she woke from her perch. Aster would have stayed there longer, insisting she rest more before facing the others if they had indeed prepared for battle, but she was quick to talk him out of the idea; moments later she had him in her arms and was flying off to the colder regions of the world.

“My Lady…..” Aster said, trying to regain her attention after a moment. He could see as she was flying that her concentration was elsewhere. “Lady Tytoniel.” He repeated once more, finally watching her large eyes dart down to look at him. “What did y’See, my Lady? Y’weren’t exactly forthcoming with any specifics.”

“I saw war and chaos and a world made thick with rivers of blood.” Curtly she spoke. “A world grown dark and covered in shadow.” Her grip on him tightened as she dove lower towards the snow-covered tree line. “It was chaotic and dark and the Fearlings were at the lead of this battle, their corruption is far stronger than I ever imagined… I saw a Warrior of Gold and Stardust who is in a great deal of pain and the anguish of lovers and balance ripped to shreds… so much of it was chaotic and broken when I peered past the Veils…... We must intercept the others before the battle becomes too fierce and true damage can be made!”

“ _Relax_ my Lady-” Aster said, though his ears lifted on high alert. “There are plenty of us Guardians; North wouldn’t be so foolish to-“

“North has been manipulated by the _Balances_.” She replied tartly, the word sliding past her lips like it was sour and Aster’s nose twitched. “He is blinded by the influence of the Fox and the Wolf. I knew we should not have left them be… They are too intertwined with the will of the people. If the Nightmare King has tipped the people’s faith, they cannot be fully trusted to make the proper decisions. They cannot help it. But they do not realize the danger they are to face.” She said, finally dropping him into the snow as she landed. Aster shivered and held his paws to his arms.

“Crikey it’s COLD!” he complained. “Worse than anything Jack’s done.”

“This is no ordinary cold.” Tytoniel landed silently and folded her wings behind her, clutching the snow in her claws and lifting it. “This cold is wrought with heavy dark magic. Can you smell it? The fear in the air?”

“Ay’ mate…” He twitched his ears, listening. He could feel it alright. This was not Jack’s cold, nor could it ever be. It was so frigid and lacking in what made Jack’s snow so beautiful. Jack had a way with the winter that he’d developed over time but truthfully it was spawned from how kind he was. Jack’s snow was always beautiful, glistening with sparkles. Freshly fallen, you knew it meant a snow day or that the world would look clean and fresh and smell just as much. His winter was icicles so long and delicate you can peel them off and toss them into a rock to break for fun. His winter was that frosty chill on your skin that kissed your cheeks pink and made your breath fun to look at. His winter was that sparkle in your eye and the anticipation you get when you start to see it stick.

Jack Frost’s winter was everything beautiful and special.

This winter was not.

This cold was frigid and barren, an icy tundra waiting to smother you in a cold that seeped into your bones too fast. It clung to your fingertips like poison and once you started shivering you couldn’t stop. It felt lonely and dead, clawing at the heat and the living like it wanted to smother it until you grew so heavy and lethargic that you’d fall prey to it and sink into a slumber from which you could never wake.

“I haven’t felt this cold in so long…” Aster whispered. “It’s so sad….”

“Jack is in danger. They all are.” The Owl shook her feathers, bristling, and was thankful for her immortality. This cold could easily kill.

“From Hiccup?” Aster asked, brows furrowing in anger at the very thought. Hiccup was a victim in all of this!

“No.” She shook her head, her beautiful hair shifting over her shoulders. “From one who has newly tasted darkness… This threat is almost here.....”

 

*~*~*

 

“This is the stupidest plan you have _ever_ come up with.” Hiccup said flatly, shivering in the cold. Getting out of those hot tunnels had been a godsend at first, the heat surrounding the area made a lot of the snow melt like it might for hot springs. But this far out it just remained cold and the Guardian of Autumn was chilled. Normally he wouldn’t be, but this cold was new and strange.

“And yet,” Jack chuckled as he held onto Hiccup’s middle, feeling Toothless take off into the air. “You have to admit that it’s working!”

“Efficient, _maybe_ …” Hiccup looked down at the iced prosthetic, wondering how it was even holding up and feeling that it was both ingenious and so entirely _stupid_ at the same time. Jack had carved his prosthetic with ice so the crude version would click into Toothless’s saddle. It butchered the already poor design and the inventor and artist sides of Hiccup were screaming at its ugliness.

It was exceedingly _dumb_ that this should be working and holding together.

And yet the sheer absurdity of it was enough to lift both of their moods a bit and get them airborne. Something about flying on Toothless free of Pitch’s control and the Fearling’s influence had Hiccup’s expression go from concerned and tired, to looking a lot more carefree. He wasn’t smiling… he hadn’t fully smiled good and proper since Jack re-found him, but his expression was more neutral and Jack could accept that for now.

“Can’t you make it warmer?” Hiccup asked.

Jack shook his head. “No.” He said. “I can’t. It’s not my cold making this happen.” At least… he thought so. He wasn’t entirely sure if that was the case, but this didn’t _feel_ like his ice and he knew regardless of his doings or not-doings, the weather could change. The seasons had governed themselves chaotically for centuries before the Elemental Guardians had taken their oaths, and while chaotic they still managed to work.

Now, however, the cold bit into their skin and even Jack could feel it a little bit. Not enough to chill him but it was odd that it was noticeable.

But the Guardian of Winter and Fun was still in a lot of pain and he didn’t take much time to think about it. He had frozen the bandages over his skin but he knew the injury was deep and didn’t understand why it was not properly healing as fast as it ought to. He still throbbed in his arm and hadn’t dared to look beneath the bandages where the veins were blackened and crawled out in that inky sprawling pattern.

His thoughts could only dwell on that for a little though, lingering only briefly as Toothless took them into the cloud range to safely peer below and study the chaos. There were other, more pressing matters.

“I have a bad feeling.” Hiccup said, his grip on Toothless’s back nervously tapping. He was still but those nervous ticks wouldn’t stop. Jack curled his arms around the other and gently held his middle, trying to reassure him. It did very little to do so however when a loud cracking and explosions sounded off, startling both of them. Jack looked down and could see Night Mares and Fearlings stirring and combining, Pitch’s form looming with them at his beck and call like a wave of soldiers. The Guardians were there, spurred on beneath them in full war-mode. Jack could see Toothiana’s faeries lined in rows like air combatants in planes, moving to slice and rip apart the Fearlings they encountered within range.

North had Yetis in armour, armed with swords and clubs for battle- North had learned from the last time they had fought Pitch and while some charged ahead like soldiers, several stayed back to propel what looked like large boulders painted with Christmas symbols on them at the mountain where Pitch had come from.

Merida was perched atop a tree that was charred as if on fire, using her arrows lit in flame to pierce the Fearlings and push them back, the light of her flames causing them to shriek and keeping them from getting the advantage of sneaking behind them.

At first Jack did not see the Balance Guardians…. But then a flash of white caught his eye moving against the craggy rocks where the tree line broke. Reinaert, sporting what appeared to be a winter’s change of fur coat, was on all fours and was darting wildly back and forth, dodging attacks with Isengrim at his side, muzzles stained in black and red, painted for war. The wolf howled long and wild as he slashed and bit wildly into the Fearlings that came close. Behind them legions of forest creatures began pouring out of the trees, eagles and bears, wild cats and wolves and scores of sparrows who flew close to the Tooth Faeries and attacked in unison with them in formation.

Neither Jack nor Hiccup could see Aster and Tytoniel.

“Pitch stole Rapunzel for a reason.” Hiccup spoke suddenly, tearing Jack’s eyes from the scene as they circled above. “We can’t stay in the air for too long, Toothless’s tail won’t stay with this strain even with you keeping the ice frozen. It’s just not a good idea. They will see us eventually.” He glanced back at Jack, giving him this sidelong look. “He wanted her, you know this.” He added. “Rapunzel was going to be his Shadow Princess. Once he had both of us at his side, he was going to cover the entire land in perpetual darkness…. And he was going to appoint us to…” He shook his head. “He was going to have us feed on fearful nightmares of children until the Fearlings truly consumed us.” Jack noted that the other was shivering at the thought, but chose to refrain from mentioning it. “We can’t let him hurt her….”

Jack pointed to the horizon. “We don’t have much time…” He said urgently. “The sun is setting… as soon as that happens there won’t be a way for the shadows to be kept at bay. Pitch can force them up right now because of the cloud cover making it easier to shield them from the sun, but when the sun goes down it’ll be free game.”

He could tell the Guardians were pushing Pitch back, but he and Hiccup could both recognize the look in the Nightmare King’s eyes even from way up in the air. He kept glancing up and looking their way then turning back down, that devilish smirk taking up his entire face, slashing across it like a jagged knife. He knew he was just trying to wear them out…. He knew he was going to have the advantage.

“Land down there.” Hiccup touched Toothless’s neck and the dragon nodded and dove, heading beside Merida near the battle where they did not have to fight right away.

As soon as she saw him, her eyes lit in flames and her hair burst into flames around her head, furious. “YOU!” She hissed, aiming her arrows and Hiccup gasped and slid off Toothless, blocking him from her rapid fire arrows. He held his hands up urgently when they came near and Jack was shocked to feel the radiating feeling of decay wither about him, the arrow wood rotting immediately and turning to dust before they actually hit him.

Jack slid off Toothess’s back and, injured, clutched his side in pain, his face scrunched for a moment. “Merida….” He called, forcing himself to stand straight. She stopped firing but her anger made her stay lit and she aimed the arrow at him now. The heat was very intense and Jack winced. “He’s not possessed any more, he’s ok…” Jack tried to insist gently.

“’E’s brainwashed ye!” She growled, stepping closer.

“I’m not going to fight.” Hiccup said, too tired for any of this. They had other things to do. “Look, I get it, you can be mad at me all you want and yell and scream and call me a traitor or whatever it is you think I am…” He stepped closer and her arrow aimed back at him. “But it doesn’t matter what you think of me, Rapunzel is in danger… last time I saw her Pitch was trying to infect her with shadows.”

“Ye really think I dunnae kno’ that?!” She shot an arrow but this time Jack iced it and flinched again, having been forced to use his injured arm to make the motion.

“Merida will you for once in your life just LISTEN?” Jack was fed up with this. “As soon as it gets dark, the only advantage we’ll have is Rapunzel’s light! We NEED to get her out!”

“Ye just came from there, if I go with ye yer likely t’make me a prisoner too!” Another arrow and another and another came flying towards them. As she stepped closer, the heat began to take its toll and Jack choked back a whimper as he fell to his knees, holding his arm out in a vain attempt to try and fend off the heat.

“You know me-“ He insisted and it sounded so pleading, but Hiccup finally set his gaze into a glare.

“MERIDA DUNBROCH YOU LISTEN TO ME!” Hiccup practically snarled and Toothless stepped closer, growling. “Jack is injured! For the gods’ sake just LISTEN! I am sick and tired of having to deal with any of this shit today. I am COLD, I am EXHAUSTED, I can’t even really control my godsdamned powers and I have a headache the size of my Night Fury! You lower your weapon and get rid of your heat or so help me I will march right over there and BREAK YOUR FUCKING BOW!” He glared so fiercely that she hesitated as she watched, seeing his eyes glow fiercely green and beside him, Toothless’s eyes glowed much the same, together in unison, both moving as one.

She was awestruck for a moment, seeing the two of them like this. Hiccup looked older now that she was actually looking beyond her rage and he looked just as exhausted as Jack, but neither of them looked like when Hiccup had been possessed….. Neither of them had attacked her either. So she kept her guard up but doused her flames and looked at them warily.

Toothless shifted his stance and so did Hiccup, bracing for any oncoming attacks, in total sync somehow and yet still their stances screamed defense. “How can I trust ye?” She asked.

“You don’t have to.” Hiccup replied and Jack shook his head.

“You just need to trust us when we say that Rapunzel is our only hope….. she gets her powers from sunlight, if the sun goes down and she is with the shadows he might be able to corrupt her worse.” Jack added.

“Yes.” Hiccup agreed and slid his hand over Toothless’s nose, the dragon nuzzling him but keeping that slitted, steady gaze transfixed on Merida; the threat; the possible enemy. “When the sun goes down she is also our only hope at preventing the Fearlings from multiplying….” He pressed a hand to his head and Jack touched his arm gently, noticing he still flinched at the touch.

Hiccup was forgetting something. Something seriously important…. If he didn’t remember it soon they might lose all hope at winning this battle.

Already with the elongated shadows of the oncoming sunset, he could see more Fearlings and Night Mares pouring up to aid in the attack, Pitch’s evil cackling riccochetted across the area and bounced off every tree and rock, echoing through the shadows and sending chills down Hiccup’s spine. He knew that laugh. “He knows something we don’t…” He said and Merida turned, looking back, finally allowing them some leeway.

“Aye…” She agreed. “If yer really on our side again than get yer arses into the sky and into the battle.”

“Can’t…” Jack said. “I can’t fly, my staff is gone and I’m injured.”

“Toothless’s tail can’t handle much more flight without better repairs…” Hiccup added. “The makeshift one wasn’t built for prolonged flight-“

“Auch!” She groaned and lit her hair alight again, using it. She might not have enough light to shine in the dark to keep all the shadows at bay like Rapunzel, but she would do her part until she could no longer stand. “Then get yer arses onto the battlefield an’ fight on the ground with the rest o’ them!” She hesitated though and turned to look back at Hiccup. “If ye really are yerself…. Then it’s good t’have ye back Heccup….” She said, the fondness in her voice for only a moment before she sprung away and yipped out a warrior’s battle cry, firing more arrows and lighting her sword in flames as Hiccup had so long ago suggested.

Those times seemed like another lifetime by now. Hiccup’s mind had been through so much it felt like decades had gone by in an instant.

“Come on…” Jack said, icing his hands into claws. “I can’t fight with my staff or in the air but I’ll do as much damage as I can.”

“You should be resting.” Hiccup said, climbing onto Toothless. “I don’t have a sword to fight with…..”

“I’ll get you one.” Jack told him, looking at him with stubborn assuredness. “In the meantime you see if you can sense her.” Hiccup nodded, knowing what Jack meant, Hiccup might not have Fearlings in his head but he knew what they felt like when they were feeding off fear and if he could sense and track it he might be able to find where Rapunzel was.


	20. Into the Fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ I can;t believe I;m still working on this, but I love it too much to stop. Please leave me comments if you like it, at this point I'm writing it for myself so I have no clue if anyone actually likes it ^_^;; ]]

They didn’t have long to wait before being engulfed by chaos and most certainly had little time to do much else other than fight. Jack worked quickly to use his ice claws to tear into Fearlings that shrieked and tried to eat at his terrors. But Jack wasn’t afraid this time. He moved quickly because if he hesitated for even a moment the pain would come back and he would fall to his knees. So he forced himself forward into the thickest part of the fray, seeing Isengrim and Reinaert snarl and roar. They fought like they truly were wild animals and Jack had to remind himself that they were of balance and the balance was currently tilted to the darker sides of things. They fought with brutal vigor and did not hesitate to tear and bite and claw. Jack knew not to get in their path for he was certain they might not care who was foe and who was friend and start shredding regardless. More than once he witnessed the jaws of Isengrim rip apart Sandy’s dreamsand and Reinaert had barreled into at least two yetis. But Jack still moved swiftly as he could, always lighter than air. He slashed into one and cut another to ribbons. They would keep reforming, he knew, so he had to be quick enough to give Hiccup time to sense Rapunzel.

His claws dug into a Nightmare’s side; the creature whinnied and screeched, shrieking in anger and before he could be kicked, a flash of blue and green was suddenly slicing the thing to ribbons. “Jack”! Toothiana cried. “What are you doing here?!”

“That doesn’t matter!” He shouted back, impressed with her movements, but he didn’t have time to dwell when shadowy hands tried to grip his ankles and drag him down. He slashed at them and stomped on several more. “I need a sword!”

“A sword?!” the double-blade-wielding warrior cast him a skeptical look before she dove out of the way, Isengrim barreling towards her to land atop a Fearling and rip it’s head clean off. He and Reinaert were already larger than average foxes and wolves, but right now, like this, they had doubled in size and it shook Jack a little to see the de-clothed animals running rampant, all talons and fangs. He howled wildly and Reinaert suddenly came crashing into his side, biting at his neck instead of into a Fearling.

Jack gasped in horror, suddenly given room as the Fearlings tried to descend on the wolf and fox, but they were struggling too much at one another’s throats for a moment. The wolf shoved his attacker off and growled lowly, eyes as black as night. Teeth bared and fur standing on end, Reinaert snarled right back and the two slashed and bit and tore at one another for another few moments until they dove apart quickly. Once they had parted they ran off in different directions, bloodied and bristling as they went back to fighting the shadows.

Jack shuddered openly…. He might not be afraid of the _Fearlings_ but he couldn’t deny that the Balance Guardians, like this, were two of the most terrifying creatures he had ever seen.

Under no circumstances would he ever think of them as anything but terrifying beasts no matter the form they took from here on out.

Isengrim was all muscle and jaws filled with bloodied teeth, bigger than Toothless and looking as old and dangerous as the forest itself. Reinaert was smaller in size but longer and faster than any fox he had ever seen, cascading across and through the shadow foes like he was riding one of Jack’s winds. He’d snap his neck around and grab hold of something, his jaw so fast and strong that they would shatter into screeching silence. Isengrim was much more brutal. The fox would work to snap things and rip and claw, while the wolf would brutally maul his prey and not care how damaged they were so long as they were crushed in the process. Reinaert would bite the neck and pull out the shadowy guts. Isengrim would crush the Fearling in two until it turned to dust and viscera hung from his jaws.

Toothiana clunked Jack in the back of the head with an elbow as she shoved another enemy off, bringing him out of his shocked horror. His injured arm was screaming at him, pounding in pain and he felt its sting claw up his arm farther than before. “Sorry!” she called. “Pay attention!” she did not question his need of a sword further and tossed him one of her blades, taking up the stance of the single-bladed-wielder now when she no longer had her second.

Tooth’s weapons were lighter than North’s… slim and sleek and deadly and Jack knew Hiccup would prefer this type of blade even if he was unsure why. The Viking had once long ago mentioned being an expert at the blade when he’d finally learned his ambidextrous nature had still favoured the dominion of his left hand.

And besides, even if he had wanted to get ahold of one of North’s blades, there really was no way that was going to happen with how predisposed with battle the man was at the moment.

North was roaring himself, much like Toothless might, and the man’s arms were bare where he swung his blades like an expert. Toothiana was quick and precise, making decisive movements and speeding off to her next opponent, injuring and crippling but not doing a terrible amount of damage. She would wound and stab with her rapiers like a pro. North on the other hand was slicing through Fearlings as if they were _butter._ When the heavy sabers would swing, they arced wickedly and the sound hit Jack’s ears, letting him know just how heavy they were. When they cut the air the amound of weight that arced their swing would whistle. It took a lot of muscle to move them and they whirred and landed harshly each time he moved. Decisive movements lost in favour of a strong stance.

Seeing the Guardian of Wonder like this sent shivers down Jack’s spine and somewhere in the back of his mind this dark and sinister voice reminded Jack that these warriors defeated Pitch once before by needing his help…. But they were _weaker_ then. Had they not have been they would _not have needed Jack at all_.

And actually, it wasn’t Jack, that nasty little voice said, who defeated Pitch, it was Jamie and the children. Jack really had only played the part of the one who delayed an inevitable scenario.

_They could have left you all alone. You weren’t needed after all._

But the Winter Guardian was not going to let those thoughts stick and he shook them off. He too was powerful and strong and determined and he could do this. He saved Hiccup on his own. So, gripping the blade in one hand, he swung, coating it in ice unintentionally as he pushed forward to try and locate Hiccup. Surely he found Rapunzel by now, right? His ice helped cut through any who came near but Jack was moving slowly. He had to dodge the rampant Balance Guardians and they seemed to be all over the place. Gods he wished he had his staff, if he could only-

Jack doubled over in pain a moment and clutched at his injured arm, his hand shaking. There was a loud crack that sounded through the sky and something rumbled beneath his feet. The Fearlings twisted and churned, the Nightmares whinnying and Pitch Black’s laugh echoed loudly.

Jack did not like this… whatever was happening was not good and he searched for Hiccup. The Autumn Guardian, however, called out and Jack spun to see him waving from above the rocks, pointing and shouting with a look of concern on his face. “We have a problem!” He said immediately as the world began to darken and shake violently, the Nightmares and Fearlings screaming into the air in a kind of violent triumph.

Jack lost his balance and tumbled back just as Hiccup and Toothless landed beside him, Toothless arching his tail to keep Jack from falling. Hiccup was shoved one of Toothiana’s sabers and took it from Jack, quickly testing the weight. Something was coming…. And Hiccup’s head started to pound.

Even from a distance they could hear the rumbling of the ground below and the battle seemed to hesitate, the world going shockingly quiet as if to listen to the rumbling. Even Isengrim and Reinaert had stalled and panted, ears twitching as they listened. Toothess lowered his crest and ears, growling and tensing his muscles as he looked around for the source of the danger. Merida clicked her teeth. “This cannae be good….”

She _sprung_ from the ground like a disease, shadows and Fearlings following and devouring everything from sight in darkness, pouring into the sky. Where dawn should break there was only darkness like a curtain stealing into the wind and into the clouds to tangle and fight off their light, keeping all in obscurity. Her hair, once long, golden and beautifully filled with light, was nothing but shadow, snaking out in tendrils like snakes. A loud sinister laugh echoed around the entire forest and shook the world.  
  
Pitch looked behind him in triumph, grinning darkly. “At last!” He cackled as Rapunzel rose into the sky much as a harpy would. “My Nightmare Princess has awoken!”  
  
Hiccup’s eyes were wide, locked onto Rapunzel with a guise of familiarity and concern. “No…” he said breathlessly, taking a step back and pressing a hand to his head. He felt like all his hopes were dashed and every part of him was screaming into the shadows like he was a slave being called to his master’s side. It was a feeling that tugged at his soul and made his heart hurt. He knew what this felt like, he knew that shrieking laughter Rapunzel was giving was forced. IT was not her, it was the darkness eating away at her and tearing itself into every crack and crevice of her mind and heart, soiling all that was good and turning her into its puppet.  “Nonono this is really bad!”

Jack took his hand and the touch grounded him, his negative thoughts washing away to a kind warmth that only Jack could seem to provide him right now. He clutched the other’s hand desperately and looked at him, forcing his gaze away from her. “Hic… how do we stop this?! Stop her?!” Jack asked, clearly trusting Hiccup’s judgement on the matter. He too did not look like he was doing so well...

“We don’t…..” He replied. “She gave up her light for me, Jack. She was partially _made_ of light; if the fear has consumed her I don’t know if we can totally free her…. Without her light she…”

But there was no time to muddle over their concerns any further. All the Fearlings around them were suddenly retreating, but Jack knew it was not to back off. They were heading to the corrupted form of Rapunzel; the Guardian of Spring was laughing and calling them forth, amassing her army. Pitch turned to the Guardians and cackled, boasting as he retreated to her side as well, form appearing from the shadows to stand triumphantly upon a rocky outcropping. “You all have failed! She is _mine_! And together we will take control of the world! I thought I would need both a prince and princess of darkness….” His eyes landed on Hiccup, but the other shied his gaze away, the uncomfortable memories making him feel nauseated. “But it appears that he was nothing more than a temporary, if weak, distraction to all of you. I commend you for that at least.” He mused. Hiccup grunted under his breath but only Jack could hear it and he gripped Hiccup tighter, reassuring him a bit.

“I saved Hiccup and we can save her too, Pitch!” Jack growled. “No amount of darkness can truly claim her heart!”

Pitch cackled. “You foolish boy, you’ve always been so thick haven’t you?”

Rapunzel held her hands out for the Nightmares and Fearlings to snuggle up close and hiss and click at her. She chuckled, treating them as she would treat a baby bird or bear cub who came her way, like they were delicate and special. “Come my little ones, mama’s here for you~ And mama knows you’re hungry, how about you feast hmm~?” She turned her sharp yellow gaze down to lock onto Hiccup. “Ah~” She said. “There, that one is terrified~” They all started to rumble and whinny and stomp in the air, shrieking cries of delight in that way that sounded like people were screaming.  
  
Hiccup tensed immediately. “I can’t fight her…” He insisted. “I can’t…. Not alone…”

“You won’t be alone.” Jack insisted, pulling him to look at him instead. “She will attack all of us, you can’t let that fear get in your way.”

“I can’t help it-” Hiccup replied, shaking lightly. “It’s automatic, I can’t stop it….”  

“That’s it, cower beneath us!” Pitch laughed, taunting. “You will all bow to me sooner or later! Now my dear….”

“Rapunzel do not be listening to him!” North called up to her, readying his sabers in case, but his stance was hesitant.  
  
“North, what do we do?!” Toothiana gasped, feeling the wind as the Fearlings pulled to her and Pitch, all of them going to their sides, waiting for the call to attack. “We can’t fight her-”

“What?!” Jack glared, turning to them as he gripped Hiccup. “Five minutes ago you were perfectly ready to tear Hiccup limb from limb!” At that, the Autumn Guardian flinched, but didn’t say anything. “Why protect her now?!”

“Now isn’t the time Jack!” Toothiana snapped. “You proved to us we could save them and so we will, but right now we need a pla-AAAH!!!” She gasped, waist wrapped tightly with shadowy tendrils of Rapunzel’s hair and they yanked her forward harshly.

“I grow bored of your plotting and planning, you’ll all be mine in the end.” She called, gripping her shadowy hair strands as she pulled Toothiana closer. Jack was quick to act though and grabbed her wrist, pulling back to try and prevent her from being tugged forward. Above Rapunzel laughed and shot out more of the tendrils.

“Someone help me!” Jack felt Hiccup slice the tendril, freeing the Tooth Faerie and she bolted back rapidly, furious. It did not take her long to push forward and start slicing in a violent rage of ‘ _how dare you!_ ’s and ‘ _I am royalty!_ ’s.

Jack and Hiccup stood side by side, Toothless roaring as he leapt off to help protect them, keeping them within a protective circle. They might have had him once but Toothless’s plasma was light itself…. They could not get too close to him or risk being blasted into oblivion.

Thousands of Fearlings and Nightmares dropped and dispersed back into the fray and much more organized this time. Rapunzel was more of a strategist than Jack remembered. But then…. She had always been clever, but a pacifist. “She’s smarter than Pitch was… or she has better control.” Hiccup insisted, slicing the nearest shadow. Thankfully his will to protect Jack and the world seemed to be outweighing the fear the other was causing him. “My head is pounding like mad, if I stay still for too long I’ll be pulled back under. I can’t let it speak to me….” He told Jack. “When we fight it will be together. This darkness is deeper than mine…. She let them in willingly, she must have been the one to help send me light, I can’t let her keep falling Jack.” He said, determined and guilty. “She’d be weak but not like this. I have to help her.”

Jack rolled his eyes and gripped his arm. “ _WE_ have to help her. This isn’t just about you Hiccup, we have to do this as a team and we will.”

“Auch, shut up already we’ve gotta stop the fearlin’s or yer ne’er gonna get there!” Both Guardians looked up to see Merida, hair completely alight in angry flames, holding her bow as she stood up on a higher rock. Her fire cast a wild glow in a rather large radius that was making it hard for the Fearlings to get close. “Y’need t’get t’her. We’ll cause a distraction an’ get ye’ an opening.” She said. “Reinforcements oughta be comin’.” She drew her bow and shot it through three Night Mares who shrieked in agony and exploded from the light of the flames. “Ye just get t’her.” She said, notching another arrow. “An be careful…. Those two balance Guardians are morphin…..”

She wasn’t kidding either. Jack looked over and his stomach dropped, seeing Isengrim and Reinaert twisting and roaring, writhing as they shifted, their forms half melting like tar. They roared in agony and struggled to their feet, immediately at each other’s throats again. They were not caring of anything else; the balance was shifted too much… The darkness and fear had turned them into raging warring beasts of darkness and they would not care who stood in the way, they would fight one another into eternity.

Jack’s dread was sinking in at the sight of this, fear twisting into his stomach. He clutched at his arm and whimpered as he swayed. Hiccup immediately caught him, dropping the sword and Merida took off, moving with Toothless in front of them. “Jack....”

“It’s too strong-” He choked, feeling the pain twist up his arm more and more, his veins dark and twisted, visible to the eye but hidden under his clothes. “Hiccup she’s too strong, how…” His head felt dizzy, the Fearlings hissing and clicking, trying to get closer. Claws dragged against Jack’s cloak, tearing it, trying to get to him and Hiccup glared and called for Toothless, who sent his plasma into Hiccup’s sword, catching it alight. That dragon’s breath was magic and could set any metal on fire Hiccup wished. With his sword in flames, the Fearlings backed off and Jack’s dizziness began to recede.

“I know.” He replied. “Get up… we have to fix this….” Hiccup helped him to his feet and anchored him, ignoring the rapier as a weapon and using it as a light. “Toothless, we’re getting up there.” The dragon turned and cooed at him, nodding for them to get on. “Jack's right. We have to stop her together.”


	21. Keep Pushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I'm still updating this~!

They hardly got the chance to even get close to Rapunzel at this distance. She laughed, cackling as she sent out her fearlings, taunting them all. “Oh come now Guardians, how could you ever be so foolish?!” She tilted her head back. “You are all absolutely pathetic! Keeping me locked in this place; not coming for me. You know it was better this way, yes? I sacrificed my light for you all, the least you can do is put up a good fight!”

“Go my Fearlings.” Pitch purred, standing proudly on the ledge closest to where she hovered. “Bring the Guardians…. We will trap them and make them bow to us like they deserve! At my feet! No! LOWER THAN!”

Rapunzel giggled sharp and eerie. “You are so foolish Pitch. Capture them? Make them bow to your glory? What low ambitions!” She twirled, her hair fanning out sharply and shot out towards the Guardians. “You think of such a pathetic revenge! Why when we can make them ours?!” More of her hair shot out, the Fearlings now protecting the strands.

North gasped in shock when his saber halted mid-swing and Fearlings saw the opening and took it, biting him hard and forcing him to the ground. He shoved them off with his remaining hand but he was rapidly being dragged back. “Yeti to arms!” he called and they were at his side in moments, no longer helping to protect anyone else as they moved to help their general. They fought off the Fearlings but her hair had done the trick, twisting the saber from his hand and gripping his other arm, hauling him back.

“NO!” Jack called, still unable to fly without his staff at his side. He felt so useless…. There had to be something he could do! He knew of nothing else so he formed snowballs and tried to pelt them. Gods this wasn’t working, they needed backup… and he needed something that would ground his powers….. if he used them without his ground they could become chaotic and he would have no way of directing the attacks.

Maybe that was what was needed. “I can fly.” He told Hiccup. “If you can get me to a wind current I can hold onto.” He wasn’t entirely sure if he should. He knew he had the capability to get there himself but he wasn’t practiced and his arm was throbbing, distracting him.

“Toothless.” Hiccup called to the Night Fury, who twisted and spun in mid-air, blasting at strands that held North. They were running out of time though. When he blasted North free, they left Toothiana at the mercy of the entanglements and she gasped as she was dragged away. She had not enough Baby Teeth to help her… most of them had been sent out to continue their duties because without them working she would be weakened. But now it seemed she had not enough. She was not getting close though- Rapunzel could not tie down her wings and she was pulling away from her in a standstill.

Jack felt the wind calling and he stood up on Toothless’s back. “I’ll stay and provide a distraction.” He insisted and Hiccup gripped his wrist, making him hesitate.

“Oh no you’re not.” Hiccup replied angrily. “You said we’d do this together and we’re doing it _together_.”

Jack had to agree and he could feel Hiccup’s hand trembling even where he held him, but his eye caught something flashing and he turned. “Hic- look! It’s Aster and Tytoniel!”

She was flying as fast as a bullet, graceful and bright, silent as ever on the wind. Her white feathers caught up in the light of magic and glistening as if the moon itself were still casting it’s rays upon her. Aster was holding his boomerangs and she quickly deposited him. Easter was nowhere near so his feet stomped the ground as he ran, calling for aid. He would not see another disaster like the ones he had witnessed before. His creatures were ready and they hurried forward, storming the Fearlings as he went. “What is happening?!” Tytoniel asked as she flew beside Toothless, her form bright and calming. Jack was so relieved he could hardly express it.

“Rapunzel.” Hiccup replied urgently. “She’s been corrupted by the darkness; we have to get close enough to talk to her!”

“Aster and I went to the Library!” She called back on the winds. “The Librarian told us that true love can save a soul corrupted by darkness.” She smirked as she twisted mid-air to dodge Fearlings and claw at the hair tendrils that were going to try and snag Toothless. “But it seems you have already figured that out.” She smirked. She screeched and took Fearlings into her talons, ripping them apart.

Hiccup blushed slightly and Jack said, “now’s not the time! We don’t have her true love any more….. Flynn is centuries dead!”

“Then we had better come up with another plan.” Tytoniel dove under Toothless and spun, opening her wings at the last second to use the wind to push herself upwards and the air current she created pushed Toothless up without him having to lift a wing. He cooed at her and she nodded, resuming her position once more. The new elevated height caught Jack’s attention as he realized the wind was stronger here. “There are more things than romantic love!” She shrieked in aggravation as she dodged Toothless’s plasma blast, but she was not angry at him as he had been warding off shadows.

“Auch would ye just GO already?!” Merida called desperately from below. “Get t’er and THEN figure it out!” She hesitated a little too long to call up to them though and the Guardian of Wisdom gasped and dove, trying to snatch Merida from the tendrils which had grabbed her. For some reason they were not like the Fearlings and Nightmares, for they did not dissipate in Merida’s or her light. She was harshly yanked back and Jack and Hiccup both called out in shock because North was soon to follow. Both were being entangled so much they couldn’t move, dragged close to Rapunzel, who laughed and held out her hand to blow dark dreamsand into them. “Do have pleasant nightmares~” She smiled in a sickly kind of way.

Aster had to turn and bolt to get out of Isengrim and Reinaert’s way as they barreled forward, looking up at the others. “NO!” He could see North’s large body slump as he was forced to sleep, the Fearlings descending on him and then Merida second. Her hair singed out and she too weakly let them come, unable to pry themselves from their dreams.

“That’s why he wanted her….” Aster said and looked up at them immediately. “Jack!” The Easter Bunny called hurriedly. “Where is Sandy?!”

The two Seasons Guardians looked around at one another, left and right, back and forth. The golden sandman was nowhere to be seen. “Oh god…” Jacks heart skipped a beat. “Not again!” But Tytoniel had massive eyes and could see well in the dark. She pointed and said, “there!”

A soft golden light glowed dimly on the ground. Sandy had fallen some time ago… no one had noticed in the heat of the battle’s frey. Aster moved to his side as Toothiana fought to keep herself from being captured as Tytoniel kept to the skies to aid her and Toothless.

Hiccup, seeing he and Jack were nowhere near getting close enough to Rapunzel, descended and landed close. Aster lifted him into his arms. “He’s weak…” He said. “It ain’t like before… Last time Sandy’s dreamsand was corrupted, mate… I think the powe’s of the nightma’es are just stronga’ this time.” Jack pulled the Sandman into his arms. How had no one noticed…? It surely had to have been the battle…..

“It’s the Balance Guardians.” Hiccup realized. “They did this….. With the balance shifted he can’t make good dreams. Even if he tried he could probably only make nightmares…..” He frowned. “None of this is working…. Toothiana is being targeted to be taken… Tytoniel and us…. We are all that’s left….”

Pitch was laughing, feeling Rapunzel gaining strength. “Yes!” He cackled. “Excellent! Now my Fearlings…. Go and drag Jack to me, I want to see him beg at my feet!” Nothing moved. No Fearling moved to do as he commanded and he growled in anger. “I said go and bring him to me!” He snarled, but the others all moved to Rapunzel’s side, effictively abandoning him for someone far more powerful. She laughed and pet one, amused.

“It seems, oh king of nightmares, that they obey a new master now.” She turned on him, her eyes flashing darkly. “And I rather like the title _Queen of Nightmares_ , don’t you~?”

“How _dare_ you!” Pitch stood up straighter and glared at her. “Come to my side! To me my Fearlings! You will learn your place, I made you! I am king!”

Her smile turned sweet but behind it stood an insanity that was off-putting even to Pitch. Watching him in amusement, she straightened, her sweet smile malicious the next second. “ _Kill him_.”

Pitch’s eyes went wide in total and utter fear as they who had been at his side for centuries mutinied and descended upon him in a shrieking mass, plunging him down into the forest. His screams were wild as Rapunzel laughed. “To me my dark beauties~!” she cackled and before his screams had ended abruptly, the Nightmares and Fearlings had all amassed at her side. They had a new Nightmare Queen to appease as their old master was no more.

Below in the old caverns of Pitch’s lair, the darkness was dissipating to her side above and a glimmering moonbeam stood straight as he looked up, free of his shackles permanently. “My time has come….” He said softly. “I had hoped this would not happen…..”

* * *

 

 

They watched in total shock as Rapunzel cast out the Nightmare King like he was a mere nuisance and dread filled them all except Jack, for he felt a sudden pulse course through him and he gasped and stumbled back, startled at the familiarity of it. Hiccup caught him but he didn’t have time to explain. “Aster,” he insisted as he stood and watched a beam of light shoot high up into the clouds from the ground in the distance. “We need a distraction. I don’t care what you do… but you have to do it.”

“My soldiers cannot fall to the nightmare sand.” Tytonial clasped her hand with Aster’s paw. “They are immune, as am I, for it is night time and Tytonidae do not sleep at night. So…. into the fray, my love?”

Aster’s ears perked and he nodded solemnly. “Aye.” They pressed foreheads and he turned to Jack as Tytoniel whistled. “We’ll give ya enough time to do whateva’ it is you can, mate. Just…. be ca’eful. Both of you.”

Immediately from within the forest came forth a legion of armour-clad owls that screeched and began to fly in formation towards the Nightmare Queen at Tytoniel’s command. She took flight in front of them, leading the formation. “Ladies,” she called, “to arms! We fight tonight as we have never fought before!” They shrieked out a call of passionate triumph and the Guardian of Wisdom kept to the skies, freeing Toothiana and the two, royal in every form of the word, flew about one another in combat like ancient sisters. Below, Aster and his own army, though smaller than Tytoniel’s, rushed into the fray and were quick enough to dodge the Balance Guardians.

Jack nodded and grabbed Hiccup’s arm, tugging him away from Sandy. “We have allies.” He said. “And some we don’t even know about.” He looked up where he could see the moon starting to poke through the darkness. “We just have to get closer.”

Hiccup climbed easily onto Toothless, running a hand over his old friend. He watched Jack take a step back and frowned. Was he not coming? “I will get up there myself.” He insisted. “I’ve something I need to do.”

Hiccup looked at him seriously and nodded, clasping hands together. He could do this… they both could. And Jack was determined and genuinely at ease now which meant he knew something Hiccup did not and Hiccup had to trust him. “If we make it out of this,” Hiccup began.

“When.” Jack corrected.

“ _When_ we make it out of this…” He amended. “Remind me to-” But Toothless nudged him and the other sighed, knowing they didn’t have much time. Hiccup shot Jack a look and Jack nodded, mutual silent understanding passing over them both.

Their arms reluctantly let go of one another and Jack said, “This isn’t the end. We’ll see each other soon.” He watched the other take off and fly high towards Merida. It takes a while for the nightmares to subdue a person and he knew she was the most stubborn of them all. She would not give in so easily. Hiccup gripped toothless and lay down against him like they were asingle entity. He needed no saddle to ride Toothless’ back with ease. They were an extension of one another and when Toothless rumbled, Hiccup nodded. They were in perfect sync, trusted each other, and knew how to communicate without words. A lean and twist and they were rolling, dodging and shifting, losing the Fearlings’ trail as they tried and failed to attack them. Toothless shot blasts into the sky after Tytoniel’s fleet, her left flank guard grateful for the diversion as they pushed forward. They would not last but they did not need to. Hiccup just had to get close enough to reach her.

Below Jack could see Aster was not faring so well, his army still susceptible to the dreamsand’s effects. Jack had moved beyond the group, the Nightmares and Fearlings too focused on the others to go his way. Jack touched his injured arm and winced. It was bad but it wasn’t just caused by darkness. Some of this, a great deal in fact, was due to Hiccup’s powers and Jack knew that. He focused and let everything drain away, feeling his powers, feeling the ice and he cold, the snow and the frost, and feeling his breathing calm. There was an ocean there, frigid and arctic beneath the surface of his calm. He’d always felt it, that ever present power, but until now he’d never been sure if it was his to access. It wasn’t just winter, ice and frost after all, it was more… bigger… stronger… chaotic.

He’d been too weary to tap into it, but if this ordeal with Hiccup had taught him anything, it was that he needed to be true to himself. Now, Jack wasn’t stupid, he knew if he tried to access and channel everything all at once, he’d be overcome with it and that would benefit no one. But if he could tap into it just a little… just enough to back them up… maybe it would be enough to turn the tide to their favour.

So he focused harder than he ever had in his whole life.

* * *

 

 

Aster was fighting his hardest too. He’d not fought like this since the last True War where his people had been slaughtered. He fought so hard he knew held give out but he had to keep going. This was bigger than him, bigger than his people had been even. This was the whole world at stake. He could hear her, poor Rapunzel looked just like Pitch had when he’d faced him. That general turned to such a dark, bitter and soulless creature. Those Fearlings were so very vile and disgusting…. They turned even the most pure and gentle person into an absolutely corrupted killer.

He could see Tytoniel (beloved) above soaring beautifully across the sky. She was the most beautiful and deadly bird of prey, silent and glorious and Rapunzel was lashing back in terrible ways. She was taking North and Merida and pulling them in front of her, using them as shields. The owls would lash around and pull back but would only slice and break the strands of shadow hair, never getting close enough to the corrupted Guardian herself.

Aster knew he would fall, and that was why he was fighting so hard. He knew they were outnumbered and knew his allies were more capable right now because even with his forces he was not as maneuverable as the Tyto. Not to mention the blasted Balance Guardians’ feud was rampantly cutting into his forces maneuverability time with how unpredictable their erratic fighting was.

He swung his boomerangs and kicked and punched. No one knew how to punch like he did, he learned from the best after all. Never let it be said that you couldn’t learn something important from a pissed off kangaroo.

The sky was thundering, white lightning cracking and rumbling high above. Aster took a moment to watch in curiosity and that was enough. He felt a breeze as a warning before being barreled into by two hulking forms. He gasped and tried to get out of the way, but the Balance Guardians struggled and lashed. Aster rolled but the two took out four of his stone egg golem soldiers. Cursing under his breath, he whistled and his people fanned out, but that was a bad move, the shadows closing in. They had seen the opening and had seized it, pinning too many of his forces at once. Aster could not hold them back any more. He was losing speed, losing allies and losing strength.

Above, Hiccup and Toothless blasted and maneuvered. They were getting close and Toothiana had managed to reach farthest of anyone, hacking North free. That was all she could do though before she had to rush back to safety with him, the Tyto creating a blocked path, their talons and armour glinting.

It was one step forward, two steps back. Jack was trying with all his might to access the power within him and Hiccup and Toothless were maneuvering through the air, making a mad dash towards Merida. Arms outstretched, Hiccup slashed with his sword and Fearlings cried out in agony as they sliced in half, the shadow hair tendrils keeping her bound dripping her as he cut through them swiftly.

Toothless caught her when Hiccup failed to reach and the dragon dove. They had not gotten closer to Rapunzel but they’d saved Merida for now. Toothless released her gently to where Aster took hold of her, trying to keep her and North safe when Toothiana took up fighting beside him. Without missing a beat, Toothless pumped his wings thrice and took off back into the sky. Hiccup called the wind and the leaves, called for the decay he was so unused to embracing and swiveled through the air beside Tytoniel. He took her orders of formation, dove and spun, working with her and ordering her birds to clash and fly. They accepted his commands, respecting his flight patterns and abilities as equal their own and for what felt like an eternity that was how the world worked, fighting, blocking ,protecting, advancing, fending off and repeating over and over and over again.

But they were not making any progress and Jack was concentrating harder than he had ever had to before, feeling power start to surge into him. He felt the gates just barely open….

And he heard someone scream out in pain.


End file.
